Aku Ingin Menikah
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Chapters 8 Up/ Berawal dari sebuah perkataan sang sahabat yang menjadi nyata. Sakura benar-benar menikah dengan Sasuke. Ingatlah perkataan adalah do'a. SasuSaku. Romance Islami.
1. Hafizd Qur'an

"Gadis ini sangat cantik." ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berkerudung putih dengan mata berbinar melihat sebuah foto gadis cantik berkerudung dengan warna merah jambu yang sedang duduk dibangku taman didepan masjid.

"Ya gadis ini memang cantik." ucap seorang pria tua yang duduk didepan wanita tadi.

"Aku tidak mau kalau hanya cantik fisik tapi juga cantik akhlaknya." sahut pria paruh baya yang duduk disamping wanita berkerudung putih. Pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Dia sangat sopan dalam betuturkan kata bahkan suaranya sangat kecil kalau berbicara dengan laki-laki yang bukan mahromnya, ia akan sering menundukkan kepala. Ia benar-benar menjaga penglihatannya. Pemalu. Dia sangat pemalu apalagi wajahnya sering merona. Kata istriku, gadis ini sangat menjaga sholatnya baik wajib maupun sunnah, ia juga menjaga puasa sunnahnya. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai gadis ini tapi saya jamin. Gadis ini sangat cocok." ujar pria tua itu dengan rasa bangga dihatinya.

"Baiklah." kedua suami istri itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan pria tua yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Kami terima."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 1**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 28 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua mahasiswa/mahasiswi muslim dan muslimah Universitas Islam Konoha atau yang sering disingkat UNISKO. Kini tampak berdiri didepan aula dengan senangnya karena hari ini Lembaga Dakwah Kampus (LDK) mereka mengadakan talk show dengan tema 'Cinta Islami' yang juga akan dihadiri langsung oleh seorang Hafizd Qur'an lulusan Cairo berdarah Jepang-Indonesia.

Siapa yang tak mengenal sosok pemuda tampan itu, ia adalah anak pengusaha muslim terkaya di Asia. Bahkan posisi President Direktur akan segera ia duduki. Dia juga Hafizh Qur'an, penulis buku, sekaligus pengusaha muda yang sukses karena diusianya yang baru saja menginjak usia 17 tahun ia sudah berhasil membantu sang ayah mengembangkan bisnis mereka hingga sampai pasar Eropa dan kini pemuda itu berusia 27 tahun dan diusianya yang sudah matang ini seharusnya ia sudah memiliki pasangan hidup tapi lagi-lagi, ia masih ragu dan akhrinya hanya menurut saja saat orang tuanya juga ikut turun tangan.

Dialah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan wajah dingin tapi terkesan ramah, Sasuke berajalan memasuki aula diiringi dengan tepuk tangan para mahasiswa/mahasiswi yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Sasuke duduk dikursi yang ada altar bersama dengan seorang ulama, ketua umum LDK UNISKO, ketua umum Sastra Muslim Konoha, dan juga seorang moderator yang berdiri dengan microphone yang ada ditangannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum warrohmatullohi wabarokatu!" seru moderator mengucapkan salam dan yang siap membuka acara.

"Waalaikum'salam warrohmatullohi waborokatu!" jawab semua orang yang hadir.

"Apa kabarnya UNISKO?!"

"Alhamdullillah luar biasa Allahu akbar!"

"Alhamdullillah pada semangat ya hari ini semoga Allah selalu senan tiasa melimpahkan segala nikmat kesehatannya bagi kita semua amin, amin ya robbal alamin."

Seorang gadis berkerudung biru toska tengah berjalan dengan pelan dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri. Ia memakai id card yang terpasang dilehernya dengan tulisan 'Panitia' gadis yang memiliki sepasang emerald indah itu tampak bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pilar yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut dan sesekali ia mengintip dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang memberikan penjelasan mengenai kenapa islam melarang adanya pacaran.

Hatinya bergetar dan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. 'Ya Allah, maafkanlah aku karena aku menyukainya, aku kagum padanya, meski aku tak dapat menggapainya. Ya Allah maafkanlah kedua mataku serta niat ku untuk memeprhatikan wajahnya, sebentar saja ya Allah.' bantinya. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke melihat kearahnya dan buru-buru ia kabur dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

Setelah acara selesai dan para tamu yang datang langsung menyerbu sebuah meja yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia untuk menjual buku yang ditulis oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan dibubuhi oleh tanda tangannya.

"Ada pena?" tanya Sasuke cukup bingung.

"Kalau spidol ada." jawab gadis cantik yang tadi mengintip Sasuke secara diam-diam. Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah spidol berwarna biru dongker yang katanya warna kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menerima spidol tersebut dan segera menadatangani buku-buku yang sudah dibeli.

Gadis itu berdiri diam dibelakang Sasuke dan sesekali membantu jika Sasuke membutuhkannya dan jangan tanya lagi apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, gugup, malu, serta wajahnya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah seperti tomat.

Acara selesai dan semua buku milik Sasuke habis terjual. Semua panitia tampak senang bisa foto bersama dengan Sasuke bahkan meminta tanda tangan. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya karena malu dan gugup.

"Sakura!" seru salah satu temannya. Temannya itu menarik lengannya dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar gugup karena saat ini ia berdiri berdapingan dengan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, ini Sakura. Dan dialah yang menyarankan kami agar anda saja yang hadir dalam acara kami ini dan ternyata hasilnya luar biasa, yang hadir sangat banyak." ujarnya.

"Ino." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah kalian foto dulu ya karena cuma Sakura saja yang belum foto sama Uchiha-san." ujar Ino sambil melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Iya." sahut Sasuke singkat.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berdiri berdampingan namun tidak terlalu dekat karena mereka tau batasan antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Ckrek.

Sakura segera megeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas kecilnya dan meminta tanda tangan Sasuke. "Bolehkan?" tanya Sakura gugup. "Tentu." Sasuke mengangguk lalu menandatangani buku tersebut yang memang ditulis oleh Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

"Ini spidol milik mu kan? Terima kasih." ujar Sasuke dan menyerahkan spidol beserta buku yang baru saja ia tanda tangani. Sakura menerimanya lalu berterima kasih..

Sasuke pamit dengan para panitia karena akan segera pulang. Sakura sendiri masih sangat gugup.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak pemuda itu menerbitkan buku pertamanya yang berjudul Islam itu Indah lalu buku Cinta dibalik Hujan." ujar Ino yang berdiri tepat disamping Sakura.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk setuju karena pada dasarnya memang Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak buku pertama yang diterbitkan oleh Sasuke. Buku itu penuh motivasi dan inspirasi mengenai islam yang memang adalah agama damai dan penuh cinta. Sakura menyukai tata bahasa yang digunakan Sasuke. Ringan, mudah dipahami, serta tidak terlalu muluk-muluk. Sakura menyukainya.

"Semoga dialah jodohmu Sakura." ujar Ino dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Eh? Eng-eng-enggak mu-mungkinlah, Sasuke itu ganteng, kaya, hafizd Qur'an pula, aku mah apa? Cantik enggak, kaya enggak, Hafiza Qur'an? Aku aja cuma hapal juz 29 dan 30. Aku juga gak pintar seperti Sasuke." ujar Sakura, ada nada sedih dibalik semua perkataannya dan Ino menyadari hal itu.

Ino merangkul pundak sahabat baiknya itu. "Kalau Allah sudah berkendak, manusia bisa apa?" tanya Ino. Sakura terdiam.

"Semua yang terjadi didunia ini atas izin Allah, Sakura dan kita hanya menjalani dan menurut dan masa depan kita Allah yang mengatur. Kau tenang saja." Sakura mengangguk mendengar penejelasan Ino.

"Sekarang kita beres-beres dulu lalu pulang, oke?" tanya Ino.

"Oke!" Sakura tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya untuk sebentar namun suara ketukan dipintu kamar menyadarkan dirinya.

Sasuke bangkit lalu membuka pintu kamar. Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat lelah.

"Ada yang ingin ayah katakan padamu ayo turun." ajak Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk lalu keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto telah duduk disofa dengan nyaman sambil menikmati seduhan teh hangat. "Duduklah." ucap Fugaku.

"Iya." Sasuke duduk disofa bersama dengan Itachi.

"Ayah sudah menemukan calon yang pas untuk mu Sasuke dan ayah sudah melamarnya. Hari pernikahan kalian hari jum'at ini." ujar Fugaku. Sasuke dan Itachi kaget mendengarnya bahkan susah untuk meneguk ludah.

"Ayah, kenapa cepat sekali seperti ini bahkan aku belum mengenalnya." ujar Sasuke. Fugaku hanya diam saja lalu menaruh cangkir tehnya diatas meja.

"Itu tujuan ayah Sasuke, ayah ingin kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain setelah pernikahan karena kau tahu sendiri didalam keluarga kita tidak ada yang namanya pacaran semua ta'aruf." sahut Fugaku. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah ayah tapi kenapa cepat sekali hari pernikahannya?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Karena hari ini adalah hari selasa dan itu artinya hari pernikahannya tinggal satu hari lagi.

"Kami tidak mau hal baik seperti ini ditunda terlalu lama apalagi kau sudah cukup umur, Sasuke." jawab Fugaku.

"Baiklah jika itu hal yang baik bagi ayah dan ibu maka aku akan terima, lalu siapa nama gadis yang akan aku nikahi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Haruno Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha Sasuke." tubuh Sakura menegang bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak terkendali mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh pamannya.

"Dia yang akan menikah dengan mu Sakura." ujar Iruka selaku paman Sakura.

'Semua yang terjadi didunia ini atas izin Allah, Sakura dan kita hanya menjalani dan menurut dan masa depan kita Allah yang mengatur. Kau tenang saja.' kata-kata Ino tadi siang berputar dan menari diingatan Sakura. Ia tak menyangka akan semua hal ini. Apalagi kata pamannya bahwa kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah setuju bahkan Sasuke sendiri mau menikah dengannya.

"Paman serius?"

"Paman serius dan ijab qobulnya akan dilaksanakan dimasjid Islamic Center."

"Apa paman dan bibi mau menjadi waliku?"

"Tentu saja Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia saat ia berusia tujuh tahun karena kecelakaan mobil jadi saat ini Sakura ikut tinggal bersama dengan paman dan bibinya." ujar Mikoto.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertemu sampai nanti ijab baru boleh." imbuhnya.

"Ayah." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk Saukra."

"Tentu."

"Kau mengenal Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidal, hanya saja tadi saat aku menghadiri sebuah acara, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa dia gadis cantik berakhlak mulia."

Fugaku tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar-benar gadis yang cocok untuk Sasuke! pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**


	2. Jangan Jatuh Cinta

**Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 2**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 29 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukan Bintang Biasa – Aku Ingin Menikah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya dari atas meja dan menelpon nomor Ino.

" _Ya hallo assalamu'alaikum, ada apa Saki?_ "

"Waalaikum'salam Ino. Ino kau tahu, ucapan kau siang tadi terkabul dengan sangat cepat."

" _Ucapan? Yang mana?_ "

"Aku berjodoh dengan Uchiha-san."

" _Ohhh yang itu... Eh? APA?!_ "

"Iya, aku akan menikah dengannya hari Jum'at ini dan orang tuanya sudah melamarku dan mereka mengetahui aku dari pak ustadz Jiraya."

" _Waaaaahhh... Selamat Saki! Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya semoga pernikahan mu dengan Uchiha-san di ridhoi Allah._ "

"Aku sangat gugup."

" _Hei itu wajar saja Saki, semua perempuan didunia ini pasti akan merasakannya saat akan menikah_."

"Iya-"

" _Eh Saki besok lagi ya ceritanya, aku dipanggil umi nih_."

"Ya udah assalamu'alaikum."

" _Waalaikum'salam._ "

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah setelah menelpon Ino dan di liriknya novel dan sebuah spidol yang tadi disentuh Sasuke. Sakura menaruh ponselnya diatas meja lalu mengambil buku serta spidol dan memeluknya erat. "Aku akan menyimpan buku dan spidol ini dengan baik." ucapnya dengan sangat senang bercampur gugup.

[Skip time]

Pagi telah menyingsing. Sakura berjalan menuju taman yang ada dibelakang kampus. Mumpung masih pagi dan juga belum ramai orang yang datang. Sakura langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk refresing sekaligus menenangkan hatinya sambil menedengarkan surat An-Nur Mp3 dari ponselnya menggunaka headset.

Sakura duduk disalah satu bangku dan mulai menulis dibuku yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

 _Dingin ku rasa saat embun pagi menyentuh kulitku bahkan jaket yang ku kenakan tak bisa menghangatkanku._

 _Disana di atas atap kampus, ku lihat beberapa ekor burung hinggap lalu terbang meninggalkan sangkarnya._

 _Burung itu terbang hanya untuk menikmati dinginnya embun._

 _Mencari makan dengan terbang kesana-kemari._

"Sakura!" seru Ino dengan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura beristifar karena terkejut sedaangkan Ino hanya tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengejutkan Sakura.

"Kau ini Ino untung jantungku gak lepas." gerutu Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha kau ini aku hanya bercanda Sakura lagian kamu tu ya hobi banget datang pagi-pagi kayak gini cuma untuk menikmati udara pagi seperti ini kan dirumah bisa." ujar Ino lalu duduk disamping Sakura.

"Dirumah berisik kalau disinikan hening jadi aku bisa tenang dan fokus lagi pula kalau hening seperti ini aku bisa menghapal juga." sahut Sakura.

"Hmmm emang sekarang kamu mau hapalan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Surat An-nur." jawab Sakura.

"Okelah semangat." seru Ino.

"Oh ya tumben datang pagi." ujar Sakura dan melepas headset yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Ya karena aku tahu kalau hobi mu itu datang pagi-pagi kekampus jam enam lewat dua belas menit hanya untuk duduk diam disini lalu hapalan atau menulis cerpen sekaligus aku mau tanya-tanya soal yang semalam." sahut Ino.

"Hmm itu ya." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Kalau kamu menikah dengan Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Sakura sayang, kau itu sadar gak sih? Oh jangan bilang kau benar-benar polos soal cinta?"

"Apa sih? Maksud kamu apa Ino?"

"Sakura, Sasori itu menyukai mu sudah sejak lama bahkan sejak kalian SMP dia selalu mengejarmu dan kau hanya menganggap dia teman."

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya tidak lebih."

"Ya aku tahu dan kau tahu Sasori akan pulang ke Jepang karena dia udah lulus S2 di Eropa dan aku tahu itu dari Chouji."

"Begitu ya, hmm baiklah."

"Baiklah apanya?"

"Apanya? Ya gak ada."

"Heeeeee udah ah kamu benar-benar polos."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengarnya lalu menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. "Ino, nanti temani aku ke butik ya. Gaun pengantin ku sudah jadi dan hari ini sudah bisa diambil." ujar Sakura.

"Ya ampun cepet banget jadinya." sahut Ino heran.

"Ya karena kata paman ku pernikahan ini sudah direncanakan selama dua minggu dan bibiku memang pernah mengukur tubuhku yang katanya untuk bikin baju baru untuk ku sekitar satu minggu yang lalu." ujar Sakura.

"Ternyata mereka memang benar-benar telah menyiapkan ini semua dalam waktu singkat." sahut Ino.

"Ya udahlah aku mau kekantin dulu kalau udah buka, aku mau sarapan." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oooo aku ikut."

"Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan datang di siang terang**

 **Pertanda baik atau malah sebaliknya**

 **Hati hampa lama sendiri**

 **Walaupun ada, cinta tak bertahan lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari gendung perusahaan ayahnya dengan raut wajah letih karena seharian ini ia membantu sang ayah mengurus perusahaan. Di lihatnya mobil ferari milkinya sudah terparkir didepan pintu keluar.

Rintikkan hujan turun begitu saja saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobilnya. Hari ini terlihat cerah bahkan matahari masih ada diatas langit tertutupi awan yang sedikir mendung.

Hujan adalah wujud cinta dan kasih Allah kepada hambanya karena air hujan adalah sumber kehidupan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil melapaskan hamdalah lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarai mobil mewahnya keluar dari kawasan gedung-gedung tinggi.

Di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Sudah Asar." ucapnya lalu mengendarai mobilnya kearah sebuah masjid.

 **.**

Sakura berlari dengan cepat sambil membawa tumpukkan map kearah sebuah masjid karena ia sangat takut kalau akan telat sholat Asar padahal suara azan baru saja berkumandang. Sambil berlari Sakura terus menjawab suara azan sampai azan selesai dan ia hampir sampai. Dengan raut wajah yang cukup senang Sakura langsung saja berlari tapi spidol biru dongkernya terjatuh bersamaan dengan sebuah map berwarna merah muda.

"Ya ampun." Sakura mengambil map yang jatuh lalu sedikit maju kearah jalan raya untuk mengambil spidol yang menggelinding.

Mobil Sasuke baru saja mau masuk kedalam area masjid namun ia cukup terkejut saat seorang gadis berlari kearah mobilnya dan memungut sesuatu lantas Sasuke mengerem kejut hingga tubuhnya maju kedepan.

"Astafirullohhalazim." ucap Sasuke dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobil untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dan berjongkok didepan gadis itu.

"Aku gak apa." jawab Sakura lalu mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendapatkan spidolnya. "Eh?" wajah Sakura merona seketika dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Hn, Sakura ya?" ucap Sasuke saat melihat wajah Sakura.

"I-iya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Lain kali hati-hati." tegur Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar lembut.

"Iya maaf tadi spidol milik ku jatuh." ujar Sakura.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita ke masjid dan sholat Asar." ajak Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura tersenyum lalu bangkit. "Aku duluan ya, Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Iya." Sasuke tersenyum lalu kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobil miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ku ingin menikah seperti yang lain, bukankah cinta itu hak semua insan**

 **Kapankah cinta datang menyunting hatiku**

 **Datanglah oh cinta, aku ingin menikah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini di masjid Nurul Iman yang menjadi imam sholat adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang diminta langsung oleh pengurus masjid saat tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di tempat wudhu.

Suara Sasuke terdengar indah melantunkan setiap surat yang ia ucapkan bahkan ada jamaah yang menangis karena mengetahui arti dari surat tersebut. Surat An-naba.

Sholat Asar hari ini terasa berbeda, ada rasa kagum saat para jamaah laki-laki bisa berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke dan jamaah perempuan hanya bisa gigit jari sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiri dibelakang pilar masjid dengan wajah merona dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sakura." panggilnya pelan.

"Eh? Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Panggil saja namaku Sasuke atau kakak."

"Hmmm kakak aja deh."

"Kamu mau pulang belum atau kemana? Nanti aku antar." tawar Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang saja kak, udah sore."

"Ya sudah ayo pulang." ujar Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari dalam masjid. Semua menatap Sakura iri tapi Sakura hanya diam saja.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan setelah Sakura masuk, Sasuke juga masuk lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura.

"Kak Sasuke, aku suka semua buku yang kakak tulis dan aku sangat senang bisa mendapat tanda tangan kakak kemarin." ujar Sakura.

"Setelah kita menikah kau bisa mendapat banyak tanda tangan ku bahkan sekarang aku bisa memberi mu tanda tangan." ujar Sasuke terkesan dingin.

"Em iya hehehe..." Sakura tertawa kecil karena merasa canggung.

"Sakura?"

"Iya kak?"

"Maaf kalau aku ini jarang berbicara ya bisa dibilang aku pendiam dan tak banyak bicara jadi aku minta maaf kalau terkesan dingin terhadapmu."

"Gak apa kak dan aku harap kakak nanti gak terganggu dengan ku karena aku ini berisik." ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Tak apa karena itu kita bisa saling melengkapi." Sasuke tersenyum.

"..." Sakura hanya diam saja. Ia gugup benar-benar gugup tak tahu harus berkata apa dan saat mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir didepan rumahnya, ia sangat bersyukur.

"Kita sudah sampai dan maaf aku gak bisa mampir karena ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan cepat." ujar Sasuke.

"Iya kak gak apa dan terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." sahut Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Iya kak?"

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi bahkan ia segera masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam. Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dan mengucinya lalu menangis dalam diam sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Sakura menangis. Ia tak paham dan tak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke melarangnya untuk jatuh cinta pada calon suaminya sendiri? Apa Sasuke tak menginginkan pernikahan ini? Apa Sasuke menerima pernikahan ini hanya karena terpaksa?

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa calon suaminya itu tega mengatakan hal tersebut, apalagi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pria itu sangat dingin namun tak ada kesan angkuh disana.

Pria itu sulit ditebak, tadi mereka sempat mengobrol meski canggung dan pria itu mengetakan bahwa dirinya memang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara.

Sakura menangis sesunggukkan. Ia mencintai pria itu, ia kagum dengan pria itu, ia menyukai pria itu, bahkan ia memiliki semua buku yang ditulis oleh pria itu dan menyimpanya dengan rapi didalam rak buku yang ada dikamarnya.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan mungkin bisa meraih pria itu dan hanya bisa mengagumi saja dari jauh dan hanya bisa mendo'akan pria itu agar selalu sehat dan diberi umur yang panjang oleh Allah SWT meski ia tak punya hubungan apapun dengan pria itu, ia menyukai pria itu karena akhlaknya, buku-buku yang ditulisnya, serta cara penyampaian pria itu pada saat mengisi acara-acara tertentu seperti talk show yang diadakan ditempat ia kuliah.

Ia tak pernah berharap lebih yang penting ia bisa selalu bisa membeli buku pria itu dan mendengarkan setiap tausiyah yang pria itu sampaikan disebuah acara pagi di televisi yang sering ia tonton.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**


	3. Jangan Jatuh Cinta Tapi Bangun Cinta

**Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 3**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 01 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan Jatuh Cinta tapi Bangun Cinta**

 **Setia Furqon Kholid**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Assalamu'alaikum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura cukup tertegun memandangi pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Ia tersenyum kecil karena ia cukup cantik melihat gaun yang ia kenakan. Sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih dengan aksen corak bunga Sakura dirok panjang yang terjuntai hingga kelantai. Kerudung berwarna putih yang ia gunakan kerudung syar'i yang menutupi bahu, dada, dan punggung.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Kemarin sudah berbicara dengan pamannya tentang keraguannya tapi sang paman hanya bilang itu cuma karena dirinya gugup. Sakura sangt takut bahwa Sasuke tak akan pernah mencintainya.

"Sakura." panggil Shizune yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ayo, sekarang sudah waktunya kita berangkat." ujar Shizune.

"Iya bi." sahut Sakura lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan bersama Shizune menuju halaman depan rumah, dimana sudah banyak anggota keluarganya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Sakura dituntun menuju sebuah mobil ferari putih yang sudah dihias bunga dan pita. Pintu mobil dibuka dan Sakura duduk dibangku penumpang bersama dengan bibinya, Shizune.

Sedangkan dikursi depan ada pamanya dan supir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke telah berdiri didalam masjid dengan pakaian pernikahanya, stelan jas putih dan sebuah peci putih ia kenakan, beberapa tamu yang datang bersalaman dengannya lalu duduk dilantai masjid yang ditutupi karpet merah.

Fugaku tampak bahagia menyambut para tamu undangan ditemani Itachi dan Madara, kakak kandung Fugaku berserta istri sedangkan seorang anak kecil tampak berlarian didalam masjid dan saat sepasang mata hitam kelamnya melihat sosok Sasuke sedang mengbrol dengan salah satu orang dengan warna rambut kuning pirang.

Dengan senyum lebar, ia berlari dengan kencang hingga kerudungnya ikut terbang.

Gadis kecil itu memeluk kaki Sasuke sambil terkikik geli, "Aku menemukan paman!" serunya. Sasuke cukup kaget awalnya lalu berjongkok dan menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Haruna-chan, jangan lari-lari nanti ketabrak orang yang lewat." tegur Sasuke.

"Hehehe iya paman, maaf ya. Oh ya kata abi hari ini paman ganteeeeng banget." ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya dari dulu memang paman ini sangat ganteng?" tanya Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya.

"Ihhhh paman kepedean." ucapnya sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya. Sasuke tekekeh kecil melihat gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Sasuke." panggil pria berambut pirang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus keluar sebentar, ada telpon dan jangan lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi." ujarnya.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dari masjid yang dipenuhi oleh banyak tamu undangan bahkan para wartawan telah bersiap-siap diluar masjid untuk meliput pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mobil yang membawa Sakura dan rombongan telah sampai didepan masjid dan langsung disambut oleh keluarga besar Uchiha sedangkan Sasuke disuruh duduk didalam berhadapan dengan seorang penghulu.

Sakura masuk dan langsung dibawa ke lantai dua masjid bersama dengan perempuan-perempuan lainnya baik dari keluarga atau tamu undangan.

Sasuke cukup gugup karena saat ini duduk dengan menghadap kiblat dan yang duduk didepannya saat ini adalah pamanya Sakura, Iruka.

Sasuke langsung berjabat tangan Iruka dan memulai ijab qobul.

"Saya nikah dan kawinkan keponakan saya Haruno Sakura binti almarhum Haruno Kizashi dengan seperangkat alat sholat dan uang sebesar lima ratus juta yen dibayar tunai." seru Iruka.

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Haruno Sakura binti almarhum Haruno Kizashi dengan seperangkat alat sholat dan uang sebesar lima ratus juta yen dibayar tunai." sahut Sasuke dengan lantang.

"Sah?"

"SAH!"

"Alhamdullillah." seru semua orang yang hadir lalu dilanjutkan dengan berdo'a bersama untuk kedua mempelai dan dilanjutkan dengan sholawat nabi.

Sakura menitihkan air matanya, bukan karena bersedih tapi bahagia dan rasa haru kini menyelimuti hatinya tapi terbesit dipikirangnya mengenai perkataan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah ijab qobul selesai peesta digelar di hotel UC yang tak lain adalah hotel milik keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil khusus pengantin dan membawa mereka menuju hotel UC dan selama dalam perjalanan kedua pasangan ini tetap diam tanpa membuka suara meski kini kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan sangat erat.

Sakura sangat gugup bahkan untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri sangat susah. Ia merasa sangat kecil, lihat saja tubuh besar nan tegap milik suaminya apalagi tangan pria itu sangat besar menggenggam tangannya yang mungil. Tubuh Sakura sangat kecil ketimbang tubuh suaminya. Mungkin semua ini juga karena faktor umur mereka, Sakura berumur 20 tahun dan Sasuke berumur 27 tahun.

Degup jantung Sakura sangat cepat bahkan pipinya sudah sangat merah. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk disampingnya dengan ekor matanya. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-ti-tidak." jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya gugup. Dengan inisiatip Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan tangan kananya. "Tidak panas." ucapnya. Wajah Sakura bertambah merah. Ingin rasanya ia pingsan saat ini juga tapi niatnya itu harus ia urungkan karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti didepan pintu hotel.

Mereka turun dari mobil sambil terus bergandengan tangan dan berjalan memasuki hotel. Semua wartawan terus menyoroti kamera mereka kearah kedua pasangan tersebut dan terus membedikkan kamera mereka.

Pesta digelar dengan sangat meriah. Sasuke dan Sakura diminta untuk foto berdua, ya mereka terlihat malu-malu karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis yang awalnya mereka bukan mahrom dan kini sudah sah.

Sasuke berpose memeluk tubuh Sakura dan wajah mereka menghadap kamera. Dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan mereka dapat saling merasakan detak jantung mereka yang berdetak dengan sanagt cepat, Sasuke merasakan detak jantung Sakura begitu juga sebaliknya bahkan kedua tangan Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

Foto kedua, Sasuke menyuapi Sakura dan foto ketiga Sakura menyuapi Sasuke.

Foto keempat kedua pasangan itu berfoto bersama keluarga besar dan para kerabat serta teman-teman mereka yang hadir.

"Sakura!" seru Ino histeris dan memeluk Sakura erat. "Selamat! Selamat! Selamat! Selamat ya Sakura!" ujar Ino dengan sangat bahagia.

"Ino." cicit Sakura karena sesak. Ino terkikik geli lalu melepas pelukkannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekali melihat mu bisa menikah dengan idola mu Sakura! Kau tahu? Kalian terlihat serasi sekali!" ujar Ino tepat didepan Sakura yang berdiri disamping Sasuke dan tentu Sasuke juga mendengarnya.

"Uchiha-san, selamat atas pernikahan mu dan oh ya, kau kan dengan Sakura ta'aruf kan? Pasti kalian belum mengenal satu sama lain kan?" tanya Ino.

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk. Ino menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Hihihi... Gini Uchiha-san, Sakura itu orang yang sangat unik, dia itu sering senyum sendiri.."

"Ino." cicit Sakura karena malu.

"Ketawa sendiri, terus dia itu hmmmmmm ah nanti kau tahu sendiri kalau diberi tahukan gak kejutan lagi." ujar Ino dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat rona yang menghiasi wajah istrinya. Sepertinya menggoda Sakura itu sangat menyenangkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Ya nanti aku cari tahu sendiri mengenai Sakura." ujarnya.

"Hihihi baiklah baiklah, oh ya Sakura, aku pamit dulu ya karena sebentar lagi mau magrib jadi harus pulang." pamit Ino.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya sudah datang Ino." ujar Sakura.

"Iya, sama-sama. Assalamu'alaikum Sakura, Uchiha-san." pamit Ino.

"Waalaikum'salam." sahut SasuSaku.

Berhubungan azan magrib akan segera berkumandang, pesta pun berakhir dan para laki-laki bergegas pergi menuju mushola yang ada didalam hotel untuk melaksana sholat magrib berjemaah sedangkan para wanita langsung masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang sudah disediakan.

Sakura dituntun menuju kamar yang disewa oleh Mikoto, Sakura langsung disuruh membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu (mandi) setelah itu baru sholat magrib bersama dengan Mikoto.

Hanya memakan waktu delapan menit dan sholat mereka selesai.

Sakura membuka mukenahnya dan kini ia hanya memakai rok panjang berwarna biru muda dan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan kerudung panjang dengan warna yang sama dengan rok yang ia kenakan.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Haruna, Sasuke, Iruka, Shizune, dan Sakura kini duduk bersama disofa panjang yang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

"Wah kalian memang sangat cocok." ujar Itachi.

"Ya." Shizune mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura ya, dia ini sedikit manja, dan sering menyembunyikan masalah yang ia hadapi, dia memang bukan gadis yang kaya dan modis, dia juga tidak secerdas seperti gadis yang lainnya, Sakura hanya gadis pemalu dan juga hanya gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku mohon dan tolong jaga dia dan bimbing dia, tegur dia jika salah dan ajari ia jika tidak tahu." ujar Iruka.

"Aku akan menjaganya dan membimbingnya karena dia adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai suaminya dan aku akan selalu ada untuknya." sahut Sasuke dengan sangat yakin.

"Iruka-san, kami menerima Sakura bukan karena ia kaya, modis, cerdas dan cantik tapi karena akhlaknya dan budi pekertinya. Karena menuju cintanya Allah tidak harus kaya, cantik, modis, cerdas atau cantik menuju cintanya Allah harus dengan hati yang ikhlas dan bertawakal. Akhlak dan budi perkerti itu penting seperti apa yang sudah Allah jelaskan didalam Al-Qur'an surat An-Nur terutama ayat 26 :

Yaaaa ayyuhallazii na a manuu laa tad khuluu buyaww tan ghoiiro buyuu tikum hattaa tastakh nisuu wa tusalli muu allaaa ahlihaa, zaaa likum khoiirul lakum la allakum tazakkaruun, perempuan-perempuan yang keji hanya untuk laki-laki yang keji dan laki-laki yang keji hanya untuk perempuan yang keji pula, sedangkan perempuan-perempuan yang baik hanya untuk laki-laki yang baik dan laki-laki yang baik hanya untuk perempuan yang baik pula. Mereka itu bersih dari apa yang dituduhkan orang. Mereka memperoleh ampunan dan rezeki yang mulia." ujar Fugaku dengan sangat jelas.

Iruka terharu mendengarnya bahkan air matanya menetes. "Terima kasih sudah mau menerima Sakura." ucapnya bahagia. Fugaku menjawab "Sama-sama" sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm sepertinya Haruna udah mu tidur kalau begitu, aku dan Haruna undur diri." ujar Itachi sambil membawa Haruna dalam gendongannya.

"Eh? Haruna putri Itachi nii-san?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya Haruna ini putri ku." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Emm gomen nii-san lalu istri nii-san?" Itachi tersenyum sendu. "Dia meninggal saat melahirkan putri kami." jawabnya.

"Gomenasai nii-san."

"Tak apa." Itachi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, assalamu'alaikum." ujar Itachi.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab mereka semua.

"Ah kalau begitu, kami juga harus permisi." ujar Iruka lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya kalau begitu terima kasih Iruka-san dan hati-hati dijalan ya." sahut Fugaku.

mereka pun mengantar Iruka beserta istri keluar kamar.

"Sakura." panggil Shizune.

"Iya bibi?" sahut Sakura.

"Jadilah istri yang berbakti kepada suami dan ingatlah suami mu adalah syurga dan neraka bagi mu." ucap Shizune menasehati, Sakura mengangguk lalu memeluk Shizune dengan erat. "Iya bibi dan terima kasih atas semua nasehat mu dan akan aku ikuti." ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Shizune melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." pamit Iruka dan Shizune.

"Waalaikum'salam."

"Nah Sasuke-kun, sekarang kamu bawa istri mu kekamar pengantin kalian." ujar Mikoto dengan senyum menggoda.

Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan Sakura kembali merona. "Iya, kalau begitu kami permisi, assalamu'alaikum." pamit Sasuke dan menggandenga tangan Sakura.

"Assalamu'alaikum." ucap Sakura.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan lalu mereka masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan menutup pintu.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Karena gelap Sasuke menekan stop kontak yang menempel didinding kamar.

Lampu menyala memperlihatkan nuansa kamar yang begitu romantis. bahkan dilantai ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih. Aroma kamar pun sangat wangi.

Sebuah tempat tidur dengan ditutupi kelambu berwarna emas menutupi ranjang yang berbalut bedcover berwarna putih gading dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar.

"Kamar ini sangat romantis bukan." ucap Sasuke.

"Iya." sahut Sakura.

"Sepertinya azan isya sudah berkumandang, aku harus sholat isya di mushola dan kau sholatlah didalam kamar." ujar Sasuke.

"Iya kak." sahut Sakura mengerti.

"Assalamu'alaikum." pamit Sasuke.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka dan Sakura terduduk di sofa dengan wajah yang merah. "Sebaikknya aku sholat." ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura telah berganti pakian dengan pakaian tidur, celana panjang dan baju panjang berbahan sedikit tipis tapi tidak trasparan bahkan ia masih menggunakan kerudung panjangnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." sosok Sasuke meuncul dari balik pintu.

"Waalaikum'salam." sahut Sakura dan menghampiri Sasuke dan salim.

"Sebelum 'tidur' kita sebaiknya sholat sunnah terlebih dahulu." ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka pun sholat bersama dan diakhir sholat mereka bersama-sama berdo'a kepada Allah agar Allah selalu meridoi setiap apa yang akan mereka kerjakan dan berdo'a agar setan tidak menganggu pernikahan mereka setelah selesai Sakura segera salim kepada Sasuke dan

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura lalu membawa istrinya itu menuju ranjang dan menyibak kelambu yang menutupi. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura dipinggir ranjang.

Lama mereka duduk diam tanpa bersuara. Sakura merasa gugup lalu ia kembali mengingat perkataan Sasuke waktu itu.

"Kak." panggilnya.

"Iya?" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa kakak mencintaiku?"

"Tentu aku mencintai mu."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kakak bilang 'jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku' padahal aku sudah jatuh cinta pada kakak." Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura?"

"Iya kak?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat terjatuh?"

"Sakit?"

"Benar. Lalu apa yang kau rasa saat jatuh karena cinta?"

"Hmmmm aku gak tahu kak."

"Hn lalu kenapa orang pacaran?"

"Karena jatuh cinta."

"Benar. Orang pacaran karena jatuh cinta, mereka mencintai orang yang tidak sah bagi mereka dan saat salah satu dari mereka sudah merasa bosan maka mereka akan saling menyakiti dan cinta karena jatuh itu terasa sakit.

Cinta yang disalurkan melalui pacaran itu bukan cinta tapi nafsu. Cinta yang disalurkan melalui pernikahan itu adalah ibadah. Wujud ibadah kita kepada Allah. Kalau kita pacaran selama bertahun-tahun lalu menikah, apa itu akan bahagia? Tidak karena kita sudah saling mengenal dan jika terlalu lama maka akan bosan, dan kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Itu karena kita telah menyalurkan rasa cinta kita sebelum pernikahan, ibarat makan permen karet kalau terlalu lama maka akan terasa bosan dan kenapa itu terjadi? Karena Allah telah mengahapus kasih sayang diantara mereka yang menikah setelah pacaran tapi jika mereka menikah lalu berpacaran maka Allah akn terus menumbuhkan kasih sayang diantara mereka sampai kapanpun." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan paham akan penjelasan suaminya.

"Sakura?"

"Iya?"

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku tapi bangunlah cinta bersamaku. Mari membangun cinta di antara kita atas dasar cinta kita kepada Allah."

Sakura menitihkan air matanya bukan karena sedih atau marah tapi karena terharu akan apa yang dikatakan suaminya. "Iya kak, mari kita bangun cinta dari awal atas dasar cinta kita kepada Allah."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh mungil milik istrinya dan dibalas oleh sang istri. Tak lama Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mata dari pipi istrinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu dengan penuh kasih sayang ia meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas ubun-ubun kepala Sakura dan dengan penuh penghayatan dan dengan tulus ia pun berdoa seperti yang diajarkan Baginda Nabi.

"Bismillahhirrohmannirrohim, Allahumma inni as'aluka min khairiha wa khairi ma jabaltaha 'alaihi. Wa a'udzubika min syarriha wa syarri ma jabaltaha, ya Allah, sesungguhnya aku mohon kepada-Mu kebaikkannya dan kebaikan wataknya dan aku mohon perlindungan-Mu dari kejahatannya dan kejahatan wataknya, amin.." dengan fasih Saasuke mengucapkan doa itu lalu mencium dahi Sakura.

Sakura menitihkan air matanya dan mengucapkan amin, amin, dan amin. Sungguh Sakura sangat beruntung mendapat suami seperti Sasuke bahkan Sakura tak berhenti terus-menerus berterima kasih kepada sang pencipta karena telah mengirimkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh ujung kerudung Sakura. Sakura menggangguk.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kerudung yang di pakai Sakura dan tentu dengan bantuan gadis itu. Terlepas.

Sasuke tertegun. Paras Sakura benar-benar cantik, bentuk wajah, dan rambut Sakura dan sekarang ia tahu mengapa istrinya ini diberi nama Sakura.

"Cantik." pujinya. Sakura tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat bibir tipis milik Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendorong tubuh istrinya untuk berbaring diatas ranjang.

Sakura terbaring diranjang dengan posisi terlentang dan Sasuke berada diatas tubuhnya sambil menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah. Dengan mengucap basmalah dan berdo'a didalam hatinya 'Dengan menyebut nama Allah yang lagi maha pengasih lagi maha penyanyang. Ya Allah jauhkanlah kami dari setan dan jauhkanlah setan dari anak yang engkau karuniakan pada kami.' setelah membaca do'a tersebut didalam hatinya Sasuke pun memulainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Bersambung~**

Yosh minna bagaimana bagus gak fanficku kali ini? Nah kenapa alasan saya mebuat fanfic ini karena saya sering banget baca fanfic tapi jarang ketemu yang Islami mangkanya aku ingin membuat fanfic islami sekaligus berdakwah dan berbagi ilmu dengan kalian.

Seperti bagaimana islam memeperlakukan perempuan?

Bagaimana berhubungan suami istri di dalam islam?

Bagaimana memperlkukan orang-orang yang non muslim?

Di didalam fanfic ini, semua itu akan dibahas dan bukan itu saja tapi masih banyak lagi dan tentu dengan romansa islami SasuSaku akan mewarnai fanfic.

Semoga kalian menyukai fanfic ini. akhir kata Saya Mitsuki HimeChan meminta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan bahasa dan juga cara penyampaiannya yang kurang tepat. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf dan kepada Allah saya mohon ampun saya akhiri Waasalamu'alaikum .

Note : add my Facebook Bella Ramadanti dan ikuti halaman facebook saya Aliansi Rohis Baturaja-AROBA

Syukron.


	4. Berbagi Ilmu

Assalamu'alaikum.

Nah teman-teman gimana nih bagus gak fanfic ini?

Nah kalian udah tahu belum adab malam pertama menurut Islam?

Hihihihi bagi readres yang udah nikah, apakah kalian melakukan sesuai adab? Kalau belum silahkan dicoba lagi dengan pasangannya hehehe tapi buat yang masih melajang jangan dicoba dulu ya, nanti kalau udah sah baru deh dicoba dan saran ku jangan pacaran ya hihihi tapi ya itu tergantung dari kalian juga aku Cuma kasih saran.

Oh baiklah jangan terlalu banyak bicara ini aku kasih tau adabnya ya.

 **1\. Ucapkanlah** _salam_ __ **terlebih dahulu kepada mempelai wanita.** Sebelum melakukan hubungan badan, disunnahkan seorang mempelai laki-laki untuk mengucapkan _salam_ kepada mempelai wanita. Hal ini untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran si mempelai wanita sekaligus menghilangkan rasa was-was dan segan

 **2\. Berikanlah sesuatu makanan, minuman atau apa saja demi lebih mengakrabkan dan lebih menghangatkan suasana**.

 **3\. Letakkan tangan anda di kepala bagian depan (kening, jidat) isteri anda, kecuplah sedikit kemudian doakanlah kebaikan (doa yang dibaca Sasuke waktu duduk bersama dengan Sakura dipinggir kasur)**

 **4\. Shalat sunnahlah dua rakaat bersama mempelai wanita**.

 **5\. Bersihkan mulut anda terlebih dahulu dan pakailah penyegar nafas atau wewangian untuk mulut anda sebelum anda menggaulinya.**

 **6\. Sebutlah nama Allah dan berdoalah dengan do'a** _Jima_ _sebelum menggaulinya_ **(Doa yang dibaca Sasuke saat sudah membaringkan tubuh Sakura)**

Oke udah tahukan?

Nah sekarang Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun tampak duduk termenung dikursi taman tanpa minta untuk ikut bermain bersama teman-temannya yang sedang bermain bola basket dilapangan.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut main?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan kerudung syari menutupi kepalanya.

"..." remaja yang mememiliki warna rambut merah seperti buah tomat itu hanya diam saja tak minat untuk menanggapi ucapan gadis itu.

Gadis yang se usia hampir sama dengannya itu ikut duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Ia menggeriyit aneh. Biasanya jika ada anak perempuan yang duduk disampingnya pasti anak perempuan itu akan lebih memilih duduk dengan menempelkan tubuh mereka ketubuhnya tapi tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau duduk jauh dariku?" tanya penasaran.

"Karena kita bukan mahrom jadi tidak boleh terlalu dekat." jawabnya. Remaja tanggung itu tertawa sinis.

"Sok alim!" desisnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyum?" tanyanya heran.

"Gak apa-apa." jawab gadis itu.

"Kau tak marah karena ku bilang 'sok alim'?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata bibiku kalau ada yang mengejek atau menghina kita, kita harus diam saja dan jangan diperdulikan karena kalau diladeni maka dia makin senang mengejek dan menghina kita jadi diamkan saja sambil tersenyum karena jika ia sering mengejek maka pahala yang ia dapatkan akan berkurang dan berpindah kepada kita. Kecuali jika ia memfitnah kita, kita berhak membela diri." jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Remaja laki-laki berambut merah itu mendengus mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu. "Sial!" umpatnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya bergantian. "Hei aku tak pernah melihat mu disekolah ini jadi siapa nama mu?"

"Ah itu karena aku anak baru disekolah ini dan namaku Haruno Sakura. Nama mu?"

"Akasuna Sasori."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 4**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 02 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edcoustic – Sepotong Episode (Masa Lalu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah kisah masa lalu hadir dibenakku**

 **Saat ku lihat surau itu**

 **Menyibak lembaran masa yang indah**

 **Bersama sahabatku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sakura telah pindah kerumah barunya, rumah sederhana dengan dua lantai yang terletak dipinggir kota dengan kamar mereka yang menghadap laut.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan beres-beres rumah dan baru saja bersepakat dengan suaminya bahwa mereka akan memperkerjakan dua orang pembantu dan satu supir. Satu pembantu perempuan untuk membantu Sakura dalam mengurus rumah dan satu pembantu laki-laki khusus mengurusi halaman rumah serta menjaga keamanan rumah jika Sasuke sedang tidak ada dirumah dan satu supir laki-laki untuk mengantar jemput Sakura mengingat gadis itu tidak bisa menyetir atau mengendarai motor.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pelan kepala istrinya itu. "Siang ini jam 11 aku diminta untuk menghadiri rapat dewan direksi, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tapi kak kenapa aku ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau nanti menunggu saja diruanganku kalau sudah rapat aku ingin mengajak mu kencan dan mengenal mu karena kita baru mengenal beberapa saja. Emm ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau turun sebentar untuk melihat, apa bunga yang tadi kau beli sudah ditanam atau belum." ujar Sasuke.

"Iya kak." sahut Sakura dengan sedikit merona mendengar ucapan pria itu.

Sasuke segera turun dari lantai dua dan berjalan menuju taman kecil yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya dan ia cukup senang dengan kerja tukang kebun barunya, taman ini jauh lebih indah sekarang.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-sama?" tanya tukang kebun dengan sumringah.

"Bagus sekali." jawab Sasuke kagum.

"Terima kasih." sahut pria paruh baya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu merogoh kantung celana namun benda yang ia cari tidak ada. "Ponsel ku tertinggal dikamar." ucapnya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-sama?" tanya tukang kebun.

"Tidak ada, aku harus kedalam sebentar." jawab Sasuke dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Sasuke baru saja ingin masuk kedalam kamar namun ia cukup terkejut mendengar suara seperti suara anak kecil dan ia baru sadar itu suara tokoh Hyuuna Hikari di Anime Chocholate Ice. Suara itu memang terdengar sangat manis (Kayak suara Hatsune Miku). Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat istrinya sedang duduk dibalkon sambil menelpon dan yang ia terkejut lagi suara itu suara istrinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana apa suara ku cocok untuk menjadi seiyuu?"

"..."

"Ah iya benar, jadi aku harus merubah suara ku menjadi sedikit dewasa?"

"Baiklah akan aku coba ekhm ekhm..." ujar Sakura lalu berdehem sedikit.

"Watashi wa Hyuuna desu." ujar Sakura dengan suaranya sudah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih terdengar seperti remaja usia dua belas tahun.

"..."

"Waaah jadi saya direkrut kerja?"

"..."

"Aa baiklah tapi sebelum itu, aku harus izin dulu kepada suami ku karena apapun yang aku kerjakan harus seizin darinya kalau ia tak mengizinkan maka aku gak bisa."

"..."

"Bagi seorang istri, suami adalah syurga dan neraka. Selagi keputusan seorang suami adalah benar maka saya sebagai seorang istri harus menuruti."

"..."

"Jika keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang buruk maka istri boleh menolak."

"Ahahaha baiklah aku mengerti, iya, iya hmm iya waalaikum'salam." Sakura menutu telponnya lalu menelpon lagi dan tentu Sasuke masih setia berdiri dipintu dengan menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya dikusen pintu.

"Hallo? Assalamu'alikum."

" _Waalaikum'salam._ "

"Yuuki-chan, bagaimana dengan yang kita bicarakan waktu itu?"

" _Ah iya Sakura-chan maaf-maaf aku lupa, kamu diterima Sakura-chan._ "

"Waaah benarkah? Baiklah terima kasih Yuuki-chan, aku senang sekali mendengarnya, akhirnya perjuanganku selama ini berhasil!" seru Sakura dengan sangat senang bahkan ia terus tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Hihihi selamat Sakura-chan dan ini juga karena kau menikah dengan Sasuke-san mangkanya diterima_."

"Eh? Kok bisa?" kini raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. Sasuke menggeriyit aneh melihat ekspresi istrinya itu dan ia bisa mendengar suara orang yang ditelpon Sakura meski sangat terdengar kecil.

" _Iya tapi itu gak terlalu berpengaruh sih karena karya mu itu kan masuk sebulan sebelum kamu menikah dengan Sasuke-san, dan memutuskan untuk membukukan karyanya mu dan saat mereka tahu kamu menikah dengan Sasuke-san, mereka langsung berniat merekrut mu sebagai penulis tetap._ "

"Hmm baiklah aku mengerti, ya tak apa setidaknya kan ini juga hasil kerja keras ku juga dan terima kasih sudah membantuku Yuuki-chan, aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu."

" _Oke baiklah sama-sama, eh Sakura-chan udah dulu ya aku masih ada perkerjaan ni dan nanti kita ketemuan aja ya dan aku juga punya kabar bagus untuk mu tapi besok saja ku beri tahu_."

"Ya udah makasih Yuuki-chan, assalamu'alaikum."

" _Waalaikum'salam_."

Setelah menutup telponya, Sakura langsung melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru. Tanpa ia sadari sang suami terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Alhamdulillah aku diterima, diterima, diterima, ya ampunnn kyaaaaa..." seru dengan sangat senang lalu memutar tubuhnya seperti menari balet dan saat berbalik ia cukup kaget melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuh dikusen pintu.

"Eh?" gumam Sakura dan kehilangan ke seimbangan tubuhnya dan hampir jatuh dan untungnya Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tubuh istrinya itu.

"Kak Sasuke." ucapnya pelan dan seketika wajahnya merona hebat setelah tahu posisinya yang dipeluk erat.

"Ceroboh." ucap Sasuke lalu membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan melepas pelukkannya.

"Ma-maaf." ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu bahagia?" tanya Sasuke lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur sambil menepuk kasur disebelahnya. Sakura paham kenapa Sasuke memintanya untuk duduk. Pria itu butuh penjelasan.

"Aku cerita dari awal?" tanya Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu duduk disamping Sasuke dengan posisi duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kakak pasti sudah tahu bahwa kedua orang tua ku sudah meninggal, nah sejak saat itu aku diasuh oleh paman dan bibiku hingga saat aku SMA aku sadar aku sering sekali merepotkan mereka dan aku pun harus mencari peluang untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang halal. Dengan kemampuan ku yang bisa menulis fiksi dan juga meniru suara aku pun sering mengirim cerita-cerita fiksi ke penerbit dan mereka suka karya ku kak lalu aku juga jadi seiyuu dibeberapa anime. Dengan itu aku bisa membiayai sekolah dari SMA sampai di kuliah dan juga bisa meringankan beban paman dan bibi." ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Begitu. Aku sanggat bangga padamu Sakura, sungguh aku sangat senang sebab kamu berkerja karena merasa bertanggung jawab akan diri mu sendiri dan berusaha mandiri serta bisa membagi waktu dengan baik antara kerja dan belajar. Lalu cerita yang seperti apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cerita horor, fiksi, dan banyak deh." jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Tapi aku baru tahu kak kalau apa yang kita ciptakan dan kita tulis hari ini akan dipertanggung jawabkan kelak di hari akhir, aku jadi takut karena aku pernah bikin fiksi yang mana tokohnya berciuman padahal belum menikah." lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya karena kata-kata inilah yang ia tunggu dari Sakura. Pertanggung jawaban.

"Kau siap mempertanggung jawabkannya dihadapan Allah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya kak karena apa yang kita perbuat itu harus dipertanggung jawabkan meski ada rasa menyesal didalam hatiku tapi aku tak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi dan intinya saat ini aku harus berubah dari menulis fiksi romance picisan menjadi romance islami." jawab Sakura.

"Bagus." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura, ada rasa bangga dihatinya saat Sakura mau mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini nanti di hari akhir dan dengan begitu Sakuranya akan berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya kak?" sahut Sakura.

"Setelah kau menamatkan kuliah, kau boleh kerja tapi tidak boleh sibuk dan melantarkan rumah karena setinggi apapun jabatan seorang wanita karir masih tinggilah jabatanya dirumah karena rumah adalah tanggung jawab seorang istri saat suami tidak ada dirumah karena derajat seorang wanita yang ada dirumah untuk mengurus suami, anak dan rumah itu lebih tinggi ketimbang wanita yang sibuk dengan karirnya dan mengabaikan suami, anak, dan rumahnya." ujar Sasuke memberi nasihat.

"Iya kak kau mengerti dan kakak tenang saja karena aku hanya berkerja menjadi penulis novel islami dan ku rasa tak perlu hingga keluar rumah setiap hari kalaupun seiyuu aku akan menguranginya." sahut Sakura.

"Baguslah, oh ya sebentar lagi jam 11 kau mandi lagi saja karena kalau enggak. Mungkin kau tak akan nyaman dengan bau keringat mu saat ini kan kita mau kencan." ujar Sasuke.

"Hehehe iya kak aku ngerti, kalau gitu aku mau mandi dulu." ujar Sakura lalu bernajak berdiri dan hendak pergi namun sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau tak mau mengajak ku juga mandi bersama mu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" wajah Sakura merona seketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke apalagi senyum kecil yang tersemat dibibir suaminya itu terlihat seperti seringai ketimbang sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke bangkit lalu berdiri didepan Sakura dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. "Rasulullulah saja pernah mandi bersama istrinya." ucap Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura. Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apalagi, ia hanya bisa diam karena dia sangat gugup.

Sasuke hampir tertawa, menggoda Sakura benar-benar membuatnya senang. "Ya sudah kalau gak mau." ujar Sasuke dan menjauh sedikit dari tubuh istrinya.

Suami adalah syurga dan neraka istri. Jika istri menolak ajakan suami maka malaikat akan melaknat sang istri. Sakura sangat ingat dengan kalimat tersebut yang pernah ia baca disebuah artikel.

"Eh? Mau kak." ujarnya dengan spontan dengan wajah merah namun ia segera menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepotong episode masa lalu aku**

 **Episode sejarah yang membuatku kini**

 **Merasakan bahagia dalam dii-Mu**

 **Merubah arah langkah dihidupku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul dua belas siang dan sudah satu jam Sakura menunggu didalam ruang kerja Sasuke yang memang cukup luas. Dilihatkan meja kerja Sasuke tampak rapi tanpa adanya tumpukkan dokumen kerja.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sakura tertegun lalu kembali duduk disofa putih yang ada didalam ruangan. "Masuk!" jawabnya.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pria berambut merah masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa beberapa map coklat. Pria itu hendak kembali menutup pintu ruangan namun dengan cepat Sakura mencegah tindakkan pria itu.

"Ja-jangan tutup pintunya!" serunya. Pria itu tertegun melihat Sakura yang duduk disofa, ia pun menurut dan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka lebar karena ia paham kenapa Sakura meminta agar pintu tetap terbuka karena ini untuk mencegah adanya fitnah karena tidak baik jika ada seorang wanita dan pria berada didalam suata ruangan tertutup apalagi mereka bukan mahrom.

"Sakura? Kau Sakura kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, apa kau Sasori-senpai?" sahut Sakura. Sasori tersenyum. "Iya ini aku." jawabnya.

"Oh ya Sakura, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu." ujar Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

"Emm iya, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasori-senpai?" tanya Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Oh itu karena mulai hari ini kau berkerja disini sebagai direktur departemen pemasaran." jawab Sasori dengan sangat percaya diri berhapar Sakura akan tertarik padanya karena perkerjaannya saat ini.

"Oh selamat ya Sasori-senpai." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasori ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Sakura?" sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Kak Sasuke." sahut Sakura dan bernajak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa pintu ter... oh Akasuna-san?" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya saya Uchiha-sama." Sasori mengangguk. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sasori lalu berjabat tangan.

"Selamat datang diperusahaanku dan selamat berkerja." sambut Sasuke dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-sama dan ini berkas saya." Sasori menyerahkan map coklat miliknya kepada Sasuke dan pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah kau tunggu saja di lobi nanti seketarisku akan datang dan mengantar mu berkeliling digedung ini dan memebritahu mu dimana letak ruanganmu karena saat ini ia sedang mengantarkan dokumen ke ruangan departemen keuangan." ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah terima kasih Uchiha-sama." Sasori membunkukkan badannya pertanda terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu karena hari ini aku masih cuti kerja." ujar Sasuke dan dilihatnya Sakura berajalan mendekatinya.

"Cuti?" beo Sasori.

"Iya cuti karena aku baru saja menikah dan ini istriku Uchiha Sakura." ujar Sasuke. tubuh Sasori menegang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, diliriknya Sakura yang berdiri disamping Sasuke. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"Aa kalau begitu selamat." ucap Sasori kaku karena sakit dan sedikit menyesal.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan kerja Sasuke dan mengantarkan Sasori menuju lobi dan tak lama Kakashi sudah terlihat sudah menunggu kedatang Sasori.

Sasuke dan Sakura pamit lalu pergi dari gedung utama UC Group.

"Kenapa kakak hari ini gak bawa mobil?" tanya Sakura bingung karena saat mereka berangkat menuju kantor menaiki bis padahal mobil Sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hn gak tahu, karena kakak ingin hari ini kita jalan kaki saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Kak kayaknya sebentar lagi azan deh, kita sholat dulu saja kak." ujar Sakura.

"Ya udah kita ke masjid yang ada didekat sini." sahut Sasuke lalu mengenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura membawa istrinya itu ke masjid yang berada tak jauh dari kantor.

Saat mereka sampai di masjid, begitu banyak orang yang mengenali mereka hingga mereka bersalaman dengan kedua pasangan pengantin tersebut.

[Ditempat Sasori]

Sasori baru saja selesai melaksanakan sholat zuhur lalu ia pun mulai mengadahkan tangannya untuk berdo'a kepada yang maha kuasa.

"Bismillaahirrohmaannirrohiim. Alhamdulillah hirobbil aalamii. Hamday yuwaafii ni'amahuu wa yukaafi'u maziidah. Ya robbanaa lakalhamdu wa lakasy syukru kamaa yambaghii lijalaali wajhika wa azhiimizul thoonik.

Allaahumma sholli wasallim 'alaa sayyidinaa muhammadiw wa alaa aali sayyidinaa muhammad.

Ya Allah yang maha pengampun dan lagi maha pemaaf. Ya Allah ampunilah dan maafkanlah kesalahan ku karena telah mencintai Sakura. Sejak dulu aku telah mencintainya dan memohon kepada mu agar dirinya lah nanti yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku tapi sepertinya dirinya bukanlah jodohku." setetes air mata Sasori jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ya Allah ampunilah rasa cinta yang masih ada didalam hatiku ini. Ya Allah yang maha mengetahui, dia bukanlah jodohku maka pertemukanlah aku dengan jodoh yang memang kau ridhoi bersama ku. Ya Allah ampunilah semua dosa dan kehilafan ku karena sesunggunya hanya kepada Engaku aku meminta ampun atas segala dosa-dosaku. Ya Allah kabulkah do'a ku ini. Robbana atina fitdunya hasana wafi'atihasana wakina azabannar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan sangat tenang mereka semua melaksanakan sholat zuhur setelah selesai pasangan Uchiha itu hendak pergi namun ditahan oleh jemaah masjid dan meminta mereka untuk tetap didalam masjid untuk mengisi acara mereka seperti mentoring tapi ini khusus jemaah masjid jika selesai sholat dan mereka cukup senang saat pasangan Uchiha itu mau menemani kiai untuk mengisi acara tersebut.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan kiai duduk dihadapan jemaah dimana Sasuke duduk diantara pak kiai dan Sakura.

"Assalamu'alaikum warrohmatullohi wabarokatu." ucap pak kiai.

"Waalaikum'salam warrohmatullohi wabarokatu." jawab para jemaah masjid.

"Baiklah langsung saja, pertama saya sangat berterima kasih kepada Uchiha-san yang sudah mau menemani saya pada siang hari ini berserta istri dalam tanya jawab yang memang sering dilaksanakan jika selesai sholat berjamaah oleh para remaja masjid." ujar pak kiai.

"Ya sama-sama dan saya bersama istri saya cukup senang bisa mengisi acara ini." sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Apa ada diantara kalian yang ingin bertanya, insyaallah kami disini akan menjawab." ujar pak kiai menatap semua jemaah.

Seorang pria berambut kuning mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan." ujar pak kiai.

" Assalamu'alaikum warrohmatullohi wabarokatu." ucap pria itu.

" Waalaikum'salam warrohmatullohi wabarokatu."

"Saya ingin bertanya, kan sekarang ini banyak sekali orang yang mulai meragukan Islam dan menganggap agama Islam itu agama yang menyukai peperangan. Bagaimana menurut pak kiai dan Uchiha-san?" tanya pria.

"Baiklah terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya." ujar pak kiai.

"Uchiha-san kau menjawabnya?" tanya pak kiai dan disambut anggukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Islam adalah agama yang mencintai kedamaian dan persahabatan. Kenapa mereka meragukan islam padahal mereka muslim? itu karena mereka belum menguatkan iman mereka hingga mereka merasa ragu, jika imannya kuat maka ia tak akan mudah terpengaruh akan pendapat orang lain mengenai kepercayaannya." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan lalu Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke sebentar dan menatap kedalam mata kelam sang suami. Sasuke mengangguk, ia tahu istrinya itu juga ingin ikut menjelaskan.

"Peperangan dan berjihad. Orang yang menganggap jihad hanya bisa dilakukan dengan peperangan adalah hal yang salah. Mereka tidak paham dengan kata jihad dan apa makna dari kata jihad. Perang yang terjadi pada zaman nabi Muhammad karena banyak alasannya

Seperti perang badar disebabkan karena tindakkan pengusiran dan perampasan harta kaum muslim yang dilakukan musyrikin Quraisy dan kaum Quraisy terus menerus berupaya menghancurkan kaum muslim.

Perang uhud karena keinginan Quraisy ingin membalaskan dendam mereka atas kekalahan di perang badar.

Perang Mut'ah terjadi karena Haris al-Ghassani raja Hira menolak penyampaian wahyu dan ajakan masuk islam yang dilakukan nabi Muhammad SAW dan penolakkan dengan cara membunuh utusan nabi Muhammad SAW.

Apakah islam yang memulai perang terlebih dahulu? Tidak itu tidak benar, mereka berperang karena satu alasan dan di jaman sekarang mereka yang mengaku seorang muslim malah mengebom dan membunuh banyak orang dengan alasan jihad. Padahal Allah melarang kita untuk membunuh makhluk hidup hingga serangga terkecil apapun. Kecuali orang-orang yang memang melakukan sebuah dosa yang mana hukumannya adalah hukuman mati dan sudah tertera didalam Al-Qur'an maka silahkan tapi jika tidak ada didalam Al-Qur'an maka jangan lakukan karena Al-Qur'an adalah petunjuk kita hingga hari akhir nanti." ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

Para jemaah masjid tampak bahagia dan senang mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang dijelaskan dengan sangat ringan dan mudah mereka pahami apalagi mereka semua adalah mualaf.

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan kami Uchiha-san." ujar salah satu jemaah.

"Sama-sama." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum, ia cukup bangga mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Uchiha-san saya ingin bertanya." ujar seorang jemaah perempuan.

"Silahkan." sahut Sakura.

"Bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa Al-Qur'an memang ditulis oleh Allah dan bukan cerita buatan nabi Muhammad dan saya bertanya seperti ini karena ada salah satu teman saya yang bertanya tapi saya belum bisa menjawab. Mohon bantuannya." ujarnya.

"Baiklah saya mengerti, sebelum itu menjawab saya ingin bertanya. Apa kalian semua disini punya ponsel canggih?" tanya Sasuke. Semua jemaah mengangguk mengerti.

"Coba kalian cari di mesin pencari mengenai fakta ilmiah Al-Qu'an lalu sebutkan nanti saya jelaskan." ujar Sasuke. Semua jemaah mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan melakukan apa yang diminta Sasuke.

"Saya menemukannya." ujar seorang remaja laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Sebutkan." sahut Sasuke.

"Seorang ilmuan sekaligus pakar dunia bawah laut asal Mexico bernama Jacques-Yves Cousteau melakukan penelitian dibawah laut dan ia menemukan sungai dibawah laut dan sungai itu seperti sungai yang lainnya yang memiliki air tawar dan ini sudah dijelaskan didalam Al-Qur'an lewat surat Ar-Rahman ayat 19-20 dan surat Al-Furqon ayat 53 yang artinya 'Dia membiarkan dua lautan mengalir yang keduanya kemuian bertemu, antara keduanya ada batas yang tidak dilampaui masing-masing.' Lalu surat Al-Furqon, 'Dan dialah yang membiarkan dua laut yang mengalir berdampingan yang ini tawar lagi segar dan yang lain asin lagi pahit dan Dia jadikan antara keduanya dinding dan batas yang menghalangi." ujarnya.

" Jacques-Yves Cousteau menemukan sungai dibawah laut, sungai itu berair tawar dan laut asin. Kalau sungai dibawah laut artinya kedua air itu menyatu tapi rasa diantara keduanya tidak berubah seolah ada penghalang diantara kedua air itu.

Sungai dibawah laut itu pasti sangat jauh dari permukaan laut dan ternyata itu sudah dijelaskan didalam Al-Qur'an yang menurut sebagian orang tak suka Islam mengatakan itu hanya karangan. Jacques melakukan penelitian itu pasti ia menyelam kebawah laut kan, dan pasti menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan, kalau Al-Qur'an dikarang oleh nabi Muhammad sendiri, kenapa ia bisa tau soal sungai dibawah laut.

Apakah dulu nabi Muhammad menyelam kedalam laut hanya untuk mencari sungai dibawah laut? Kalaupun tahu, ia tahu dari mana? Dan apakah dulu disekitar tempat tinggal nabi Muhammad ada perairan? Kalaupun ada, apakah nabi bisa berenang? Kalaupun bisa apakah nabi bisa bertahan menyelam kedalam lautan? Apalagi sungai dibawah laut itu berada jauh didalam laut mungkin puluhan mil dibawah laut dan apakah nabi sanggup berenang sedalam itu dan ia hanya manusia biasa dan Jacques saja pasti pakai alat bantu untuk menyelam kalau tidak dia bisa matikan." ujar Sasuke.

Semua jamaah terdiam, memikirkan semua perkataan Sasuke. Memang benar adanya nabi Muhammad hidup pada abad ke 6 yang mana teknologi canggih seperti kapal selam itu belum ada dan hanya manusia bodoh yang mau menyelam keladam lautan hingga puluhan mil hanya untuk mencari sungai dibawah laut tanpa alat bantu karena itu sama saja menantang maut.

"Masih sangat banyak fakta ilmiah mengenai Al-Qur'an seperti tumbuhan bertasbih, kehidupan didalam rahim, sidik jari, hujan darah, ikan serta hewan lainnya sudah ada didalam Al-Qur'an kalian pikirkan saja secara logikan.

Nabi Muhammad hidup pada abad ke 6. Apa di abad tersebut sudah ada teknologi canggih untuk membuktikan semua itu? Tidak, tidak ada. Karena baru dijaman modern seperti inilah semua itu terbukti." ujar Sasuke.

Mereka mengangguk paham dan silih berganti semua jemaah bertanya dan sangat senang hati pasangan Uchiha itu menjawab dibantu pak kiai yang duduk bersama mereka.

Mereka semua mualaf kecuali pak kiai yang memang keturunan muslim jadi pasangan Uchiha dapat mengerti kenapa mereka banyak bertanya dan pasangan Uchiha itu cukup senang bisa berbagi ilmu pengetahuan yang mereka ketahui hingga waktu asar tiba mereka kembali sholat berjemaah lalu pasangan pengantin baru itu pamit pulang setelah melaksanakan sholat.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan di area pertokohan. "Maaf kencannya gak jadi tadi." ucap Sasuke pelan dan ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya.

"Gak apa kak. Lagipula aku senang bisa berbagi ilmu dengan mereka apalagi mereka memang adalah orang-orang yang memang ingin mengetahui islam secara dalam dan bukan hanya isi depan saja." sahut Sakura dan senyuman tulus terukir indah dibibirnya.

Hati Sasuke merasa ada desiran hangat dan tentram hanya karena melihat senyuman istrinya itu. Selalu, selalu merasa teduh hanya karena melihat wanita itu tersenyum tulus untuknya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita main ketaman sebentar? Kan ini masuk musim gugur pasti sangat cantik, kita foto bersama disana kak. Mau gak kak?" usul Sakura.

"Tentu saja." sahut Sasuke.

"Yessss yey..." seru Sakura dengan sangat senang bahkan sempat melompat kecil. Sasuke baru tahu, ternyata Sakura suka melompat kalau sedang sangat senang. Ia cukup senang karena menikah dengan cara ta'aruf karena dengan begitu iya akan mencoba untuk mengenal Sakura yang menurutnya penuh kejutan.

"Hei kau ini seperti anak kecil mendapat permen saja." ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakuar merona melihat Sasuke tertawa walau kecil.

Kak Sasuke keren banget ganteng lagi, pikir Sakura.

"Udah jangan diam saja, ayo!" ujar Sasuke dan menarik pelan lengan istrinya itu dan refleks Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hei jangan terlalu dekat cukup gandengan tangan saja karena tidak enak dilihat orang meski kita sudah menikah." tegur Sasuke lalu melepas pelukkan Sakura dilengannya lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Hehehe gomen." ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju halte bis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setiap sudut surau itu menyimpan kisah**

 **Kadang ku rindu cerita yang**

 **Tak pernah hilang kenangan**

 **Bersama mencari cahaya Mu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja pulang dan melihat rumahnya kosong dan hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang mondar-mandir membersihkan rumah dan membungkukan badan saat berpapasan dengannya.

"Dimana tuan dan nyonya?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Tuan dan nyonya sedang pergi untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama kolega." jawab pelayan tersebut dengan sopan.

"Menma dan Karin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tuan muda dan nona muda belum pulang." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah." ujar Naruto pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan pelayan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar Naruto segera membersihkan dirinya lalu beristirahat setelahnya.

Naruto berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan memandangi langit-langit kamar sambil memeluk sebuah buku kecil tepatnya Al-Qur'an berukuran kecil berwarna coklat dengan tulisan assalamu'alaikum dengan tulisan Arab di cover depan.

"Sholatulloh, sholamulloh, alaa yasin habibillah, wakulimuja hidinlillah bi akhil badri ya allah." dengan sangat fasih Naruto menyanyikan sholawat nabi sebelum dirinya benar-benar terlelap.

"Nii-chan!" seru seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh dua tahun dari luar kamar Naruto.

Cklek.

"Nii- Oh tidur rupanya." ucap Menma sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu hendak keluar namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat melihat kakaknya itu tidur sambil memeluk sesuatu.

Menma berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur sambil celingkak-celingkuk melihat buku tersebut lalu mengambilnya dengan pelan-pelan agar Naruto tidak bangun.

Sepasang mata birunya membelalak saat melihat tulisan Arab dan dengan tergesah ia membuka buku tersebut dan ternyata.

"Ini Al-Qur'an." ucapnya pelan lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

"Nii-chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	5. Berbakti

**Assalamualaikum wr . wb**

 **Alhamdullilah hirobbil alamin ya Allah, fanfic ini banyak yang suka dan aku sebagai penulis sangat senang karena banyak readres yang review dan maaf gak bisa membalas review kalian.**

 **Nah ini saran aja sih, kalau lagi baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagunya edcoustic pasti tambah adem, percaya deh sama Mituki apalagi Mitsuki banyak menulis lirik**

 **lagu didetiap episode dan lirik itu juga sesuai dengan alur ceritanya.**

 **Nah dari pada banyak bicara langsung aja baca oke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 5**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 09 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edcoustic – Aku Ingin Mencintai Mu Setulusnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuhan betapa aku malu**

 **Atas semua yang kau beri**

 **Padahal diriku sering membuat Mu kecewa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin terus berhembus dengan lembut menerpa, menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh ketanah. Bahkan rambut pirang Naruto ikut terbang terkena belaian angin yang seolah berusaha menghibur hatinya yang kosong tanpa tujuan.

Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan tampak lusuh dan kotor tapi ia tak peduli, ia lebih suka berdiri di atap sekolah sambil memandang gedung-gedung tinggi yang menghiasi kota Tokyo.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, ia lelah karena hidup tanpa tujuan dan arah. Ingin rasanya ia melompat dari atas atap gedung sekolahnya saat ini namun disisi lain dia ingin berteriak kencang hingga suaranya habis.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Digenggamnya erat bajunya sebelah kanan. Ia mencintai gadis itu tapi gadis itu mencintai adiknya. Naruto sangat sadar benar-benar sadar dan tahu kalau gadis itu sangat muda dibawahnya tapi jarak diantara mereka hanya lima tahun dan ia menyukai gadis itu sejak keluarga nya sering main kerumah sang gadis dan ia jatuh cinta tapi takdir berkata lain. Gadis yang ia cintai sudah bertunangan dengan adiknya Menma.

Naruto selalu pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit, kecewa, dan amarahnya didepan keluarganya namun kali ini ia cukup kesal dan izinkan ia untuk kali ini saja menangis.

"Baka." umpatnya dengan kesal.

"Aku laki-laki." ucapnya pelan dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipinya dengan kasar.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit.

Diraihnya tas jinjing berwarna hitam yang tergeletak dan blazer berwarna coklat. Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap, melewati koridor yang ternyata masih banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berlalu lalang meski bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Semua siswi yang berpapasan dengannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala begitu juga dengan siswa laki-laki karena melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini sudah cukup membuat mereka sedikit takut sebab beberapa jam yang lalu mereka semua menyaksikan bagaimana bengisnya Naruto menghajar anak kelas tiga, satu lawan tiga. Itu dikarenakan tadi siang cukup kesal mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ia suka telah bertunangan dengan adiknya dan saat disekolah para senior mengganggunya membuatnya khilaf dan langsung menghajar mereka hingga masuk ruang UKS.

Naruto terus melangkah menjauhi gedung sekolahnya dan berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan hingga langkah kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah gang kecil. Naruto masih berjalan dan ia berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk bangunan tradisonal khas Jepang dan sebuah genderang terdapat diteras yang memang semua bangunan tersebut terbuat dari kayu seperti kuil tapi itu bukan kuil.

Beberapa pria berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut, mereka berpakian dengan rapi mereka memakai gamis putih dan ada juga gamis berwarna coklat, hijau tua dan juga biru muda lalu ada juga yang memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam yang terlihat longgar dan tidak sempit dan jangan lupa mereka juga memakai topi dikepala mereka yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu itu topi apa dan ia baru melihatnya.

Ia pun ikut berjalan mendekati orang-orang itu tapi tak ia tegur.

Dilihatnya seorang pria tua membawa pemukul yang terbuat dari kayu, awalnya Naruto kaget saat pria itu menghampirinya, Naruto pikir pria itu akan memukulnya dengan tongkat kayu itu karena ia tak memakai pakaian seperti oarng-orang tadi tapi apa yang ia pikirkan itu semua salah.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit pertanda ia menghormati kedatangan Naruto. "Assalamu'alaikum ya akhi." ucapnya dengan ramah.

Naruto terdiam ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, diperhatikannya penampilan pria itu dari atas hingga bawah. Orang ini tidak berbahaya, pikirnya.

"Gomen wakaranai." ucap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ah begitu. Ada apa gerangan wahai anak muda hingga engkau datang kemari dengan pakaian seperti ini? Engkau terlihat lelah." ujarnya dengan sangat sopan. Naruto tertegun. Orang ini benar-benar ramah apalagi pria itu menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat lembut.

"Apa pakaian ku salah?" tanya Naruto bingung. Pria itu menggelen pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja sedikit kotor." jawabnya.

"Aa ini karena aku tadi terjatuh." ujar Naruto berbohong dan pria itu tahu kalau Naruto berbohong karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto habis berkelahi karena sangat terlihat jelas dari luka dan lebam yang ada diwajahnya.

"Begitu. Baiklah anak muda saya permisi dulu." ujarnya.

"Em, pak apa saya boleh masuk?" tanya Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Naruto melihat orang-orang tadi sedang berada disamping masjid dan mereka mencuci tangan, berkumur, mencucui wajah, dan menggosokan air di ubun-ubun kepala.

Naruto melepaskan tas dan juga blazernya dan menaruhnya di gantungan yang tersedia lalu menggulung kedua lengan kemeja putihnya sampai siku, di putarnya keran tersebut hingga airnya mengalir.

Naruto melihat seorang remaja yang ia lihat seusia dengannya, remaja itu juga mengenakan seragam sekolah namun berbeda dengan seragam yang ia kenakan.

Remaja itu menyematkan senyuman karena Naruto memandanginya dan berdiri disamping Naruto. diputarnya keran hingga air mengalir. Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang dikerjakan oleh remaja itu. Pertama mencuci kedua tangan, kedua berkumur, ketiga membersihkan hidung, keempat membasuh wajah, ke lima membersihkan kedua telingan, ke enam membasahi ubun-ubun kepala dan terakhir membersihkan kaki kanan terlebih dahulu lalu kiri dan semua itu dilakukan sebanyak tiga kali.

Setelah selesai, remaja itu mematikan air keran begitu juga Naruto lalu pria itu berbalik dan Naruto bingung melihatnya. Remaja dengan warna rambut biru kehitaman itu mengadahkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berdo'a dan Naruto tidak tahu itu do'a apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan. Setelah selesai. Mereka masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut.

Naruto hampir kena serangan jantung mendengar suara genderang yang ada tak jauh dai pintu dipukul dengan keras oleh seorang pria yang tadi menemuinya.

Remaja laki-laki yang ada disamping Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Naruto tapi Naruto tidak marah karena ditertawakan oleh remaja itu. Ia tampak seperti orang kebingungan tapi hatinya merasa tenang saat berada didalam.

Semua orang tadi duduk dengan rapi sambil mendengarkan suara orang ada didepan yang terus berkumandang dan mereka menjawab dengan kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti bahkan remaja itu juga menjawabnya. Karena bingung Naruto memilih duduk disamping remaja yang seusia dengannya itu.

"Assalamu'alaikum ya akhi." ujar remaja itu sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"I-iya?" sahut Naruto tidak mengerti.

Remaja itu paham kenapa sejak tadi Naruto mengikutinya. "Apakah kau seoarng muslim ya akhi?" tanyanya.

"Muslim itu apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Muslim adalah sebutan untuk seorang laki-laki yang memeluk Islam sebagai agama kepercayaannya dan muslimah untuk perempuan." jawabnya.

"A-apa? Ja-ja-jadi ini masjid?" tanya Naruto.

"Na'am ya akhi." jawabnya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menatap remaja laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman itu sesaat.

"Aa aku mau sholat dulu." ujarnya pada Naruto lalu berdiri.

Naruto hanya diam saja saat dilihatnya semua orang berdiri secara serentak.

Naruto sekarang mengerti, tempat ini adalah masjid tempat orang-orang beragama Islam mengerjakan ibadah.

Ia ingat dengan apa yang pernah diceritakn oleh ibunya bahwa mereka tidak boleh berteman dengan islam karena mereka semua orang jahat tapi semua apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini mengenai islam pupus sudah.

Mereka semua ramah tamah dan murah senyum. Tutur kata mereka lemah lembut dan menyejukan hati.

Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan semuanya hingga shoalt selesai dan kini hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tinggal untuk membaca kitab, suara mereka semua terdengar merdu. Naruto terdiam menikmati suara mereka yang seolah masuk ke relung hatinya yang terdalam seperti ada embun pagi yang menyentuh kalbunya.

"Siapakan nama mu akhi?" tanya remaja yang tadi di ikuti Naruto.

"Aa Namikaze Naruto, kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ujarya seraya mengulurkan tangan, Naruto menerima uluran tersebut dan berjabat tangan.

Setelah itu Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil bersampul hijau dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang membuat mu hingga mau masuk kedalam masjid?" tanya Sasuke.

"Em aku tidak tahu karena aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku saja." jawab Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat senang berada disini." lanjutnya.

"Alhamdulillah kalau engkau menyukainya." sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang kau pegang itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini bukan buku tapi kitab kami namanya Al-Qur'an." jawab Sasuke.

"Indah sekali ya isinya, mereka semua membaca kitab ini kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan beberapa orang yang sedang membaca Al-Qur'an.

"Iya benar tapi lebih tepatnya mereka sedang menghapal Al-Qur'an." jawab Sasuke.

"Wah benarkah?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Wah keren!" seru Naruto dengan kagum. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa kau juga menghapalkannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto semakin terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk membaca Al-Qur'an dan Sasuke membacakannya tapi tidak membuka Al-Qur'an karena Sasuke hapal.

Naruto kagum dan sangat senang mendengarnya bahkan ia merekam suara Sasuke di ponselnya untuk ia dengarkan nanti dirumah hingga seorang pria paruh baya datang dan duduk ditengah-tengah masjid semua orang tadi mendekat dan mulai menghapal.

Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke. Pria paruh baya bertanya soal Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab, semua terkejut mengetahui Naruto non muslim tapi mereka menyambut Naruto dengan baik tanpa ada rasa benci.

Hari terus berganti dan Naruto semakin sering datang untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke dimasjid ini setiap pukul tiga lewat dan Naruto akan terus bertanya sebelum pak kiai datang dan sesi pertanyaan akan dilanjutkan setelah hapalan dan tentu Naruto bertanya dengan pak kiai semua orang yang memang mengenal Naruto yang ering datang ikut menjawab dan bercanda bersama dengan naruto.

Hingga tepat saat ia berulang tahun yang ke enam belas Naruto memeluk islam dengan para sahabat remaja masjid yang menjadi saksi dan pak kiai Hiashi lah yang mengislamkannya.

[Tiga tahun kemudian]

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan kuliah di Cairo?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya aku akan kuliah disana." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku kuliah di Landon untuk mendapatkan gelar MBA." ujar Naruto dengan lesu.

Sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang juga ikut ngobrol sedikit merasa ini karena mereka berdua akan kuliah diluar negeri tapi bukan hanya saja Naruto dan Sasuke saja. Neji, Lee, Sai, dan Gaara juga akan kuliah di Cairo dan itu juga berkat Sasuke mereka juga bisa kuliah dan tentu itu juga karena beasiswa dari UC Group milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah iya benar juga aku akan kuliah di dua tempat!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Apa? Kau bercanda Naruto?" tanya Lee kaget.

"Tidak, di Landon aku bisa mengambil kuliah malam lalu berangkat ke Cairo saat ada jam kuliah di Cairo lagi pula dengan cara inilah aku bisa mengenal agama ku sendiri lebih jauh." jawab Naruto.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Naruto." ucap Gaara yang sejak tadi diam.

"Aku akan mengatur waktu dan jadwal dengan baik kalian tenang saja." ujar Naruto dengan tenang.

Semuanya menghela nafas pasrah. Inilah Naruto yang mereka kenal, selalu bersemangat tanpa lelah dan putus asa.

"Ya terserah kau Naruto tapi yang jelas saat ini kita harus hapalan karena pak kiai sudah datang." ujar Sasuke.

Mereka semua hanya tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri pak kiai. dan menyetorkan hapalan mereka dan selama tiga tahun ini juga Naruto telah hapal empat juz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entah mungkin karena ku terlena**

 **Sementara Engkau beri aku kesempatan berulang kali agar aku kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke lalu berpelukkan. "Tak ku sangka akan secepat ini, kau tak bilang-bilang padaku." ujar Naruto.

"Hehehe gomen-gomen." ujar Sasuke disela tawanya yang ringan.

"Oh ya Sasuke, aku juga akan menikah." ujar Naruto dan sedikit merona dikedua pipinya.

"Waah bagus dong kapan ni?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Gini Sasuke, kau tahu keluarga ku belum mengetahui soal diriku ini dan dan aku belum memberi tahu mereka soal aku yang akan menikah dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku hendak meminta izin melamar gadis itu kepada ayahnya dan tanpa aku duga ayahnya menerima ku bahkan ayahnya tahu kalau kedua orang tua ku tidak mengetahuinya dan rencanaku adalah dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan memberitahu kedua orang tua ku. Dan jika mereka tidak menerima maka maukah engkau wahai sahabatku menjadi saksi di pernikahan ku kelak." ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja." sahut Sasuke.

"Dan apakah nanti kau bersama dengan istri mu mau menemani ku untuk datang melamar gadis itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan hanya aku dan Sakura saja Naruto tapi juga kedua orang tua ku dan juga Itachi-nii." jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke aku sangat senang mendengarnya." ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil terlihat sedang berlari lalu memeluk kaki Sasuke sambil terkikik geli, "Aku menemukan paman!" serunya. Sasuke cukup kaget awalnya lalu berjongkok dan menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Haruna-chan, jangan lari-lari nanti ketabrak orang yang lewat." tegur Sasuke.

"Hehehe iya paman, maaf ya. Oh ya kata abi hari ini paman ganteeeeng banget." ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya dari dulu memang paman ini sangat ganteng?" tanya Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya.

"Ihhhh paman kepedean." ucapnya sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya. Sasuke tekekeh kecil melihat gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus keluar sebentar, ada telpon dan jangan lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi." ujarnya.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dari masjid yang dipenuhi oleh banyak tamu undangan bahkan para wartawan telah bersiap-siap diluar masjid untuk meliput pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dalam fitrah ku sebagai manusia**

 **Untuk menghambakan Mu**

 **Betapa tak ada apa-apanya aku dihadapan Mu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek.

"Nii- Oh tidur rupanya." ucap Menma sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu hendak keluar namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat melihat kakaknya itu tidur sambil memeluk sesuatu.

Menma berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur sambil celingkak-celingkuk melihat buku tersebut lalu mengambilnya dengan pelan-pelan agar Naruto tidak bangun.

Sepasang mata birunya membelalak saat melihat tulisan Arab dan dengan tergesah ia membuka buku tersebut dan ternyata.

"Ini Al-Qur'an." ucapnya pelan lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

"Nii-chan." ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menguceknya pelan. Dilihatnya Menma berdiri disana sambil memegang Al-Qur'an.

"Menma!" serunya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Nii-chan." ucapnya.

"..." Naruto terdiam namun ia cukup terkejut saat Menma mengembalikan Al-Qur'an itu kembali kepada Naruto.

"Aku tahu." ucapnya lalu duduk disamping Naruto.

"Aku tahu karena sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, kakak berubah menjadi sosok yang lembut bahkan tak pernah lagi berkelahi antar sekolah. Aku curiga jadi aku mengikuti kakak selama satu bulan dan aku senang karena kakak berubah." ujar Menma.

"Jadi selama ini kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya kak dan karena itu tak lama kakak masuk islam aku juga melakukan hal yang sama." ujar Menma.

Naruto kaget bukan main mendengar pernytaan Menma, benarkah?

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Tadi aku masuk kekamar nii-chan karena mau kasih tahu kalau aku mau menikah kak dan saat aku lihat kakak tidur dengan memeluk Al-Qur'an aku sedikit kaget karena baru kali ini aku melihat kakak tidur dengan memeluk Al-Qur'an. Dan aku kesini ingin minta pendapat kakak soal tou-san dan kaa-san." jawab Menma.

"Menikah dengan Shion?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan tapi Sara, dia seorang muslimah." jawab Menma.

"Begitu, kakak juga akan menikah." ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita nikahnya bareng aja kak." sahut Menma antusias.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kita akan bicara bersama tou-san dan kaa-san." putus Naruto.

"Baiklah kak semoga kita berhasil."

"Amin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingin mencintai Mu setulusnya**

 **Sebenar-benar aku cinta**

 **Dalam do'a**

 **Dalam ucapan**

 **Dalam setiap langkah ku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato mengeraskan rahangnya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kedua putranya sedangkan Karin terlihat takut karena sang ayah mungkin akan marah besar. Sebenarnya Karin juga sudah di ajak Menma untuk masuk islam tiga tahun yang lalu tapi ia takut bahwa sang ayah akan marah tapi satu hari yang lalu akhirnya ia masuk islam.

"Keluar dari rumah ku! Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa aku sudah tidak peduli dan aku tidak akan pernah memberikasn satu persen pun harta ku pada kalian." ujar Minato sambil menahan amarah lalu membuang muka.

"Tou-san gomenasai. Aku tahu tou-san marah tapi tou-san pernah bilang kami bebas memeluk agama apa." ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

"TAPI BUKAN ISLAM!" teriak Minato dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Kushina ikut berdiri dan menenagkan suaminya dengan mengelus punggung suaminya untuk tenang.

"Tenanglah suamiku." ucap Khusina pelan.

"DIAM!" bentak Minato.

"Ayah aku sangat minta maaf ku harap ayah tetap menerima ku, aku tahu ayah marah tapi ayah ini adalah keputusan kami." ujar Naruto.

"Keluar dan tinggalkan rumah ini!" desis Minato tajam.

"Kalau ayah mengusir kak Menma dan kak Naruto juga maka aku juga akan pergi karena aku juga muslimah walaupun baru satu hari." ujar Karin lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Karin." gumam Naruto dan Menma secara bersamaan.

"Pergi dan tinggalkan lah rumah ini." ujar Minato lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kushina menitihkan air matanya. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti? hiks hiks sudah ku bilang jangan pernah kalian memeluk islam! Kalian melukai hati ayah kalian!" ujar Kushina dan pergi menyusul suaminya.

"Bereskan barang-barang kalian, kakak tunggu didalam mobil kakak." ujar Naruto.

"Iya kak." Karin dan Menma mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing dan membereskan barang-barang mereka dan sebelum pergi mereka terlebih dulu pamit kepada Minato dan Kushina meski tak ditanggapi.

"Kak kita kan tinggal dimana? Terus gimana Karin bisa kuliah?" tanya Karin yang duduk dibangku penumpang.

"Kamu tenang saja Karin. Kakak sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Sejak kakak masuk Islam, kakak kerja part time dan menyimpan semua uang kakak di bank tanpa ayah dan ibu ketahui dan kalau mereka kasih uang maka uangnya kakak simpan dan saat kakak lulus kuliah kakak membangun beberapa usaha dan kakak juga punya apartemen dengan dua kamar." ujar Naruto.

"Kakak sudah memikirkan semua ini sudah sejak lama?" tanya Menma tak percaya.

"Iya dan ini karena saran teman-teman kakak juga." jawab Naruto.

"Karin kau bisa kuliah dimana pun kau suka, kakak akan membiayai karena ini tanggung jawab kakak. Soal ayah dan ibu nanti kita akan bicarakan lagi dan meski kita sudah di usir kita harus tetap mengunjunginya karena ini wujud cinta kita kepada ayah dan ibu karena bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah kedua orang tua kita.

Mereka yang mengurus kita selama ini sejak kecil jadi kita tidak boleh melupakan mereka atau memusuhi mereka. Mereka orang tua kita dan mereka kunci surga kita selain sholat lima waktu dan lainnya." ujar Naruto.

"Iya kak." Karin dan Menma tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ingin mendekati Mu selamanya**

 **Sehina apapun diriku**

 **Ku berharap untuk bertemu dengan Mu ya Robbi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan celana panjang dan baju panjang tapi tidak menggunakan kerudungnya karena ini dikamar.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kasur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar dengan raut wajah yang lelah.

"Assalamu'alaikum." ucapnya

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sakura lalu menghampiri suaminya.

"Kakak mandi dulu ya nanti aku masakin makan malam." ujar Sakura.

"Iya terima kasih Sakura." sahut Sasuke lalu mencium dahi Sakura pelan.

Drrrt...

Ponsel yang ada disaku Sasuke bergetar lalu dikeluarkannya dan mengangkat telpon yang masuk.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"..."

"Hem eh? Hehehe ada apa hime-chan?" Sasuke tampak asik menjawab telpon yang masuk. Sakura baru saja mengenakan kerudungnya dan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn? Aa iya iya sayang iya ah baiklah. Waalaikum'salam." Sasuke menutup telponnya dan Sakura hampir menangis mendengar suara Sasuke yang cukup manja saat menelpon tadi.

Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut melihat mata Sakura berair. "Ada apa sakura kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kak Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura." ujar Sakura dan tangis nya pecah lalu keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. Sakura cemburu mendengarnya tapi menelpon.

Sasuke tekekeh kecil lalu mengejar Sakura keluar dari kamar.

"Hn Haruna-chan bibi mu cemburu padamu." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura kau dimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	6. Melamar

Balas Reviews :

feba anata : Waalaikum'salam. Hm sebenarnya saya adalah penulis cerpen ber asas islami dan memang sudah lama saya ingin menulis fanfiksi islami tapi saya selalu ragu mengingat kalian lebih menyukai fantasy dan romantis dan mungkin kurang tertarik dengan sebuah cerita yang menyangkut agama. Dan pada akhirnya saya nekat dan menulis fiksi ini dan mempostingnya dan aku cukup senang karena banyak yang suka. Untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah baca dan mereviews

UchiHaruno Sya-chan : Aa iya saya lupa maafkan lah hehehe aku lupa tapi terima kasih udah mengingatkan saya nanti saya koreksi lagi soalnya fiksi ini akan saya jadikan buku kalau udah tamat, isyaallah

Babyponi : Silahkan baca di chapters 4 terima kasih

Shannaroo19 : Iya saya orang Baturaja Sumatra Selatan

Angsa Putih : Disini Sasuke memang occ kalau Sasuke harus sama kayak canon ya gak seru dan Sasuke bakal berkesan acuh ketimbang ramah dan sopan. Ya percakan mereka memang formal karena ini bahasa yang memang saya gunakan saat menulis cerpen atau novel tapi akan saya perbaiki lagi agar sedikit ringan dan terima kasih atas sarannya.

Alvi : Iya maaf saya lupa dan terima kasih sudah mereviews, saya sangat senang sekali karena dengan begitu saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Terima kasih sudah mereviews

Nah untuk yang lain terima kasih udah baca dan bertanya atau memberi saran. Saya sangat senang jikah kalian menyukainya dan semakin banyak yang reviews maka semakin cepat saya memposting chapters baru. Oke makasih langsung aja...

Untuk chapter ini dan chapter depan akan lebih fokus ke Naruhina dulu.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 6**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 12 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan celana panjang dan baju panjang tapi tidak menggunakan kerudungnya karena ini dikamar.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kasur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar dengan raut wajah yang lelah.

"Assalamu'alaikum." ucapnya

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sakura lalu menghampiri suaminya.

"Kakak mandi dulu ya nanti aku masakin makan malam." ujar Sakura.

"Iya terima kasih Sakura." sahut Sasuke lalu mencium dahi Sakura pelan.

Drrrt...

Ponsel yang ada disaku Sasuke bergetar lalu dikeluarkannya dan mengangkat telpon yang masuk.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"..."

"Hem eh? Hehehe ada apa hime-chan?" Sasuke tampak asik menjawab telpon yang masuk. Sakura baru saja mengenakan kerudungnya dan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn? Aa iya iya sayang iya ah baiklah. Waalaikum'salam." Sasuke menutup telponnya dan Sakura hampir menangis mendengar suara Sasuke yang cukup manja saat menelpon tadi.

Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut melihat mata Sakura berair. "Ada apa sakura kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kak Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura." ujar Sakura dan tangis nya pecah lalu keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. Sakura cemburu mendengarnya tapi menelpon.

Sasuke tekekeh kecil lalu mengejar Sakura keluar dari kamar.

"Hn Haruna-chan bibi mu cemburu padamu." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura kau dimana?" seru Sasuke.

Sakura duduk disofa depan tv dan mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat istrinya ngambek hanya terkekeh geli yang membuat Sakura heran melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Tadi yang nelpon itu nomor Itachi-nii dan itu Haruna. Kita diminta datang kerumah tou-sama dan kaa-sama untuk makan malam bersama." ujar Sasuke seraya duduk disamping istrinya. Sakura merona karena malu akan kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti hanya karena Sasuke mendapat telpon dan itu dari keponakannya sendiri. Sasuke itu setia kenapa harus di ragukan lagi karena pada dasarnya seorang Uchiha selalu setia kepada pasangannya apalagi mereka adalah keluarga terhormat yang taat pada agama dan kepercayaan.

Sakura merasa tidak enak hati dengan apa yang ia perbuat tadi. "Maaf kak." ucapnya dengan suara yang amat kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak apa Saku dan sekarang aku lapar." ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil khasnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat senyuman suaminya itu terlihat sangat tulus untuknya.

"Hm kakak mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura takut-takut sambil menatap sepasang permata hitam seperti batu onyx milik Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat terlihat mempesona hingga dapat menawan hatinya.

"Apa pun yang kamu masak pasti aku akan makan." jawab Sasuke seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita masak bersama?" usul Sasuke dan disetujui oleh Sakura dengan sangat cepat karena menurutnya ini seperti adegan romantis yang sering ia lihat di drama Korea yang sering ditonton Ino.

"Iya kak!" serunya dengan semangat. Sasuke tersenyum melihat senyuman Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya itu dengan erat dan berjalan bersama menuju dapur.

Setelah sedikit berdebat kecil akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memasak nasi goreng saja tapi harus ada pedampingnya seperti tumisan sayur bayam dan ayam kecap yang dicampur banyak tomat.

Sasuke mengiris tomat dengan hati-hati karena ia tak biasa memasak dan Sakura ingin tertawa melihat Sasuke begitu pelan-pelan mengiris tomat. Karena prustasi karena hasil potongannya tak sempurna, Sasuke langsung melahap semua tomat yang ia iris karena semua tomat itu hancur dan tak berbentuk padahal istrinya itu hanya minta tomat di iris berbentuk kotak-kotak saja.

Sakura tertawa kecil begitu juga dengan Sasuke lalu ia menyuapi Sakura dengan se iris tomat yang ia buat seperti irisan tomat berbentuk segitiga. "Iiiii kak Sasuke gak bisa iris tomat." ledek Sakura disela tawanya yang sedang memakan tomat suapan Sasuke.

"Biarin." sahut Sasuke dengan rona merah diwajahnya dan masih mengunyah tomat. Sakura terus tertawa kecil lalu ia mulai menghidupkan kompor dan menuangkan minyak goreng sedikit kedalam penggorengan yang berukuran sedang.

Sakura memasukkan bawang yang sudah ia iris lalu beberapa bumbu lainya juga ikut ia masukkan dan menumisnya sebentar setelah itu baru ia masukkan sayur bayam yang sudah dicuci oleh Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke duduk dikursi sambil memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang memasak. Hari bibi Suri pembantu mereka sedang pulang kampung untuk menjenguk cucunya yang sakit.

Setelah masak Sakura terlebih dahulu meminta izin kepada suaminya untuk memberi kedua pembantu mereka makan dan tentu Sasuke mengizinkannya. Sakura mengambil dua piring kosong dan mengisinya dengan nasi putih dan sayur bayam lalu sepotong daging ayam kecap yang barusan ia masak.

Sasuke mengambil alih dua piring itu untuk diberikan kepada tukang kebunya dan juga supir mereka yang kini sedang duduk diteras samping rumah sambil menium segelas kopi.

Setelahnya Sasuke makan bersama dengan Sakura, meskipun tak terlalu romantis tapi Sasuke suka dengan suasana mereka tadi saat masak dan sedikit berdebat dan meledek tapi serius karena hanya sebatas candaan agar tidak terasa kaku sekaligus menciptakan rasa ke akraban diantara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang pengantin baru ini baru saja selesai makan malam dan dilanjutkan dengan sholat Isya berjamaah lalu mereka duduk disebuah kursi santai yang ada dikamar mereka yang menghadap jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan keindahan air laut disaat malam hari dan posisi duduk mereka saat ini begitu romantis menurut Sakura dimana tubuh mungilnya dipangku oleh tubuh besar nan tegap milik suaminya apalagi sepasang lengan kekar memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Sakura." ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura yang kini sudah tidak memakai kerudung lagi hingga Sasuke dapat leluasa mengelus kepala istrinya dan menciumnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura.

"Aku ingin bercerita."

"Silahkan kak."

Sasuke menarik nafasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya tepat di dahi Sakura yang membuat Sakura dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Sasuke yang menerpa dahinya.

"Aku punya seorang sahabat. Dia anak dari keluarga kaya raya tapi tak percaya dengan apa itu tuhan. Keluarganya tidak melarangnya untuk memeluk agama tapi tidak dengan islam. Mereka menentang dengan sangat keras." Sakura terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan cerita suaminya dengan baik, tak menyela.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Saat Naruto berusia sekitar lima belas tahun, ia begitu nakal dan sering membuat orang tuanya marah besar karena perbuatannya seperti berkelahi antar sekolah, merusak fasilitas umum, dan balapan liar. Hingga ia patah hati karena gadis yang ia sukai ditunangkan dengan adiknya. Naruto kesal hingga ia ingin membunuh adiknya sendiri tapi waktu itu saat ia dalam perjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia malah tertarik dengan suasana diluar masjid dan memutuskan untuk mampir." ujar Sasuke dan menjedanya sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Ia terus memperhatikan kakak apalagi saat kakak mengambil air wudhu, ia mengikuti semua apa yang kakak lakukan tapi ia tidak tahu do'a yang kakak ucapkan saat menghadap kiblat.

Saat kakak masuk, ia juga masuk dan duduk disamping kakak dan karena penasaran kakak bertanya dan kakak baru tahu dia non muslim. Sejak pertemuan pada hari itu dan ia mendengarkan kakak mengaji, ia terus datang diwaktu asar dan bertanya banyak hal kepada kakak dan teman-teman kakak yang memang remaja masjid bahkan ia bertanya kepada guru mengaji kakak, ia suka mendengarkan kami mengaji hingga ia juga terarik.

Ia belajar dan terus belajar hingga ia memutuskan untuk memeluk islam sebagai kepercayaannya. Dan kini ia akan menikah tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena orang tuanya tak akan setuju jadi dia minta kakak dan juga kamu untuk mendampinginya untuk melamar gadis itu dengan resmi karena ia juga sudah melamar gadis itu langsung kepada ayah gadis itu terlebih dahulu dan diterima, ayah gadis itu juga tahu keadaan Naruto jadi ayah gadis itu cuma meminta Naruto untuk memberitahu kedua orang tuanya jika tidak setuju tak apa karena dengan berjalannya waktu kedua orang tua Naruto pasti akan menerima."

"Jadi kapan kita akan menemaninya kak?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya kita tunggu informasi dari Naruto dulu." jawab Sasuke lembut. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan terus menikmati belaian tangan suaminya yang mengelus kepala dan punggungnya dengan sayang.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup berat.

"Iya kak ada apa?" sahut Sakura lalu menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya dari dada bidang suaminya, dilihatnya wajah tampan Sasuke, dahi, mata, hidung, bibir hingga bentuk rahang Sasuke yang menunjukkan kesan tegas dan beribawa.

"Aku 'menginginkannya' malam ini." ucap Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan wajah istrinya dengan tatapan penuh gairah yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Ingin apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. Istrinya benar-benar polos padahal mereka sudah melakukannya sekali tapi istrinya ini masih saja terlihat polos seperti anak kecil.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi tapi setelah kau bilang kau bersedia 'melakukannya' malam ini." ujar Sasuke sambil terus menahan hasratnya.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun kalau dengan kak Sasuke karena aku istri kakak." sahut Sakura dan tanpa ia sadari Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan seribu makna didalam senyumannya itu yang Sakura tak tahu.

"Tapi melakukan apa?" imbuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan mengetahuinya." ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur mereka dan sekarang Sakura paham maksud suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin tersenyum senang melihat begitu banyak pakaian yang baru saja dibelikan oleh kedua kakaknya untuk dirinya, semuanya pakaian muslimah yang syari. "Arigatou gozaimashu nii-chan." seru Karin dan memeluk kedua kakaknya.

"Kakak senang sekali karena kau menyukainya." ujar Naruto dan Menma tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"Oh ya kak, apa besok jadi?" tanya Menma memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk.

"Hmm kenapa dengan besok?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau kedua kakak mu ini akan menikah? Nah besok kita akan menemui keluarga Sara untuk melamarnya." jawab Menma.

"Oh baiklah." sahut Karin dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya karena senang.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kakak ke kamar dulu ya." ujar Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua adiknya.

"Nah Karin kalau kamu memakai kerudung hijau kau akan seperti bidadari, kau tau kenapa?"

"Ya ampun kakak ku ini hebat sekali dalam menggoda. Oke kenapa?"

"Karena warna hijau adalah warna surga."

Wajah Karin merona mendengar penuturan Menma lalu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai bidadari surga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk dipinggir kasur lalu mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dari dalam saku celana di tekannya layar ponsel dengan gambar album foto lalu dibukanya foto seorang gadis cantik berkerudung panjang berwarna abu-abu yang duduk dikursi taman kota yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Naruto ingin menikahi gadis itu.

Pertama kali bertemu, Naruto sedang ingin menyendiri dan duduk diam didalam masjid yang penuh kenangan baginya. Saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam masjid, ada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang mengajari anak-anak kecil membaca Al-Qur'an. Naruto tertegun melihat gadis itu.

Dan karena itulah Naruto sering datang ke masjid dengan waktu yang sama hanya karena ingin melihat gadis itu tapi bukan hanya itu tujuannya tapi juga untuk menenangkan dirinya yang cukup pusing mengurus usahanya dan juga menghadapi kedua orang tuanya yang begitu mengekang hidupnya.

Sepasang batu permata ametsyst gadis itu terlihat indah menawan, senyumnya seperti air yang membasahi gurun yang kering, tawanya menentramkan hati, suaranya bagaikan nyanyian dari surga. Tapi nyalinya menciut saat mengetahui siapa ayah sang gadis yang tak lain gurunya sendiri dan Naruto merasa dirinya begitu hina karena mencintai gadis itu.

Dia siapa? Dia hanyalah seorang mualaf yang masih belajar sedangkan gadis itu sudah islam sejak lahir, hafidza Qur'an lulusan Cairo dengan predikat terbaik, cantik, dan anggun seperti bangsawan yang taat kepada Allah. Lalu dirinya ini siapa?

Dirinya tak pantas mendapatkan gadis itu, gadis itu terlalu sempurna untuknya. Hampir satu tahun ia ingin melupakan gadis itu tapi bukannya lupa tapi rasa cintanya semakin bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu. Hingga sebuah kabar ia dapat dari ayah gadis itu sendiri kalau Hinata, nama gadis itu. Telah menolak tiga lamaran yang datang karena Hinata sendiri yang menolak dengan alasan belum siap. Tentu Naruto tahu siapa yang ditolak Hinata, mereka anak para ulama besar dan juga pengusaha muslim di Jepang yang ke-islaman mereka sudah tak bisa diragukan lagi dan juga dari keluarga terhomat. Nyali Naruto semakin menciut, anak pengusaha dan ulama saja ditolak apalagi dia?

Cintanya semakin membeludak ibarat botol air mineral yang di isi air kini sudah penuh bahkan meluap. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan dan dengan rasa gugup serta takut akhirnya dengan tekatnya yang telah bulat dan dengan mengucapkan basmalah ia pun melamar gadis itu dan ia cukup terkejut karena gadis itu langsung menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang dan ingin rasanya saat itu juga ia bersujud syukur kepada Allah atau melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi mainan baru.

Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu yang sedang melamar.

Naruto menutup wajahnya yang merona sambil tersenyum.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Menma masuk dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Istifar kak belum sah." tegur Menma dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Kau ini." gumam Naruto sambil menahawa senyumnya yang sudah tak dapat ia tahan.

Menma tersenyum geli melihat kakaknya salah tingkah. "Kakak seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta saja." ujarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana awal kalian bertemu kak?" tanya Menma kemudian.

Naruto berhenti tersenyum gaje lalu mulai bercerita dan Menma tertawa kecil mendengarnya sedangkan Naruto hanya merona setelah bercerita.

"Kisah cinta Naruto-nii dan Hinata-nee seperti kisah cinta Ali dan Fatimah. Sungguh aku sangat senang mendengar cerita cinta kalian." ujar Menma senyum.

Awal bertemu dengan Hinata, Naruto terpesona dengan suara gadis itu dan juga cara Hinata mengajari anak-anak itu dengan sangat lemah lembut dan lagi beberapa hari kemudian ia baru mengetahui kalau Hinata juga aktivis yang membela Islam. Sedangkan Hinata jatuh cinta kepada Naruto dikarenakan saat Naruto mengkumandangkan azan di masjid tempat ayah Hinata biasa mengajar ngaji. Naruto mengetahui kalau Hinata juga mencintainya itu saat ia datang untuk melemar dimana Hinata sendiri yang menceritakkannya.

Sungguh cinta karena Allah begitu misteriuskan? Hanya karena mendengarkan suara seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya, ia bisa jatuh cinta. Hanya karena melihat sosok gadis yang sedang mengajar membaca Al-Qur'an yang tak dikenalnya, dia bisa jatuh cinta. Cinta begitu misterius.

"Ah kau ini ada-ada saja."sahut Naruto malu.

"Ya sudah terserah, aku mau ke masjid dulu, udah azan Isya." ujar Menma lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh tunggu Menma, aku juga ikut!" seru Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dering suara telpon yang masuk telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang sejak tadi membaca koran pagi. Diletakkannya korang diatas meja disamping secangkir teh panas dengan aroma bunga melati yang menenangkan.

"Assalamu'alaikum." jawab Sasuke.

"..."

"Baiklah kau bisa kerumah ku."

"..."

"Waalaikum'salam."

Sasuke menutup telpon dan tersenyum saat Sakura baru saja datang dengan sepiring kue bolu coklat ditangannya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan sepiring bolu coklat diatas meja yang terlebih dahulu ia singkirkan koran dan menaruhnya dibawah meja.

"Naruto." jawab Sasuke dan mengambil sepotong bolu dan memakannya.

"Begitu." Sakura mengangguk.

"Paman Yuu dan paman Zuko sudah dibuatkan sarapan?" tanya Sasuke. "Sudah." Sakura mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." ucap Sasuke pelan lalu menghabiskan teh nya.

"Sakura."

"Iya kak?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya intens.

"Kalau kamu buat kue lagi jangan terlalu manis ya." pinta Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa kuenya terlalu manis?" tanya Sakura lalu mengambil sepotong bolu dan mencicipnya. "Sepertinya kau kebanyakan coklat." gumamnya seraya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat ekspresi Sakura seperti anak kecil. "Iya tapi wajah lebih manis saat tersenyum dari pada kue ini rasanya aku akan terkena diabetes hanya karena melihat mu setiap saat."

Blush.

Sakura merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya itu hanya gombalan semata tapi berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Ya ampun setelah ini aku harus beli obat turun panas bisa-bisa wajah ku akan merah sepanjang hari kalau di goda terus oleh malaikat yang turun dari surga." ucap Sakura pelan dan Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Ting! Tong!

"Nah sepertinya itu Naruto ayo kita bukakan pintu." ujar Sasuke dan bangkit dari duduk di ikuti Sakura yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, ia pun menarik nafas dengan dalam lalu mengehembuskannya dengan pelan. "Aku mengerti dan aku harap kau akan tetap meminta restu kepada orang tua mu Naruto." ujarnya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke." sahut Naruto.

"Lalu kapan lamarannya?" timpal Sakura lalu diam saat Sasuke melirik kearahnya.

"Menma sudah melamar Sara jadi malam ini kami akan melamarnya dengan resmi." sahut Naruto.

"Sara? Sara Ar-Rouran. Apa itu nama kelengkapnya?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya benar dan kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ayahnya adalah pemilik minimarket Rouran yang menjual makanan halal dan paman ku berkerja sebagai orang yang mencari bahan atau barang-barang yang di inginkan oleh tuan Ryu Ar-Rouran dan karena itulah mengapa paman sering keluar negeri untuk mencari bahan makanan dan juga barang-barang seperti pakaian yang nantinya akan dijual di supermarket keluarganya." jawab Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Adik mu beruntung sekali karena mendapatkannya Namikaze-san, dia seorang hafidza Qur'an dan ia hapal dua puluh dua juz." ujar Sakura.

"Iya dan entah kenapa kami bisa seberuntung ini. Padahal kami hanya mualaf yang tak pentas bersanding dengan mereka." sahut Naruto.

"Janganlah kau berkata seperti itu Naruto karena semua yang terjadi ini adalah karena keputusan Allah." ujar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, Sakura dan malam ini ku harap kalian bisa menemani." ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah tapi aku harus menghubungi ayah dan ibu dulu sebentar." ujar Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi keluraganya.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"..."

"Itachi-nii kau ingatkan dengan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan mu waktu itu soal Naruto?"

"..."

"Kau tahu hal yang paling mengejutkannya lagi? Menma dan Karin juga mengikuti jejak Naruto lalu rencananya Menma juga akan menikah jadi mereka berdua akan menikah bersama dan malam ini kita harus menemaninya melamar gadis idaman Menma."

"..."

"Baiklah baiklah hehehe akan aku sampaikan. Waalaikum'salam." Sasuke menutup telponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Malam ini setelah isya kita melamar dan sebaiknya kau memberi tahu Menma soal ini." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Sungguh beruntungnya aku bisa mengenalmu." ujar Naruto. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma sangat gugup saat ini. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan tuan Ryu Ar-Rouran. Ayah kandung Sara gadis pujaanya.

"Kami menerima lamaran mu anak muda." ujar Ryu dengan lembut. Jantung Menma seolah ingin lepas saat ini juga karena terus berdetak kencang.

"Terima kasih Ryu-sama." kata Menma dengan gugup.

"Kau bisa memanggilku abi mulai sekarang." ujar Ryu. Sementara itu Sara yang tertunduk malu dan gugup bahkan ia mencuri-curi pandang kearah Menma yang juga meliriknya sebentar dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, Sara dan Menma langsung saja membuang muka.

"Waah jadi kapan ni Itachi juga mau nyusul." goda Ryu. Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Siapa yang ingin menikah dengan duda beranak satu seperti ku ini." ujarnya dengan tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan suasana yang kaku karena baru saja selesainya acara lamaran.

"Aa apa kau mau ku kenalkan dengan seorang gadis cantik hm?" tanya Ryu.

"Kalau gadis itu mau dan Itachi mau kenapa tidak." timpal Mikoto dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Ekhem... Haruna juga mungkin ingin punya ibu." ujar Fugaku sambil berdehem.

Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya begitu juga Menma, Naruto, dan Karin. Sedangkan Itachi merasa terpojok saat ini.

"Berapa usia mu Itachi?" tanya Ryu.

"32 tahun dan aku sudah tua mana ada gadis yang menyukaiku." jawabnya.

"Umur mu 32 tahun tapi wajah mu seperti pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun." sahut Ryu.

Itachi tersedak ludahnya sendiri, memang ia akui wajahnya membohongi usianya. Meski telah memiliki seorang anak, ia masih terlihat muda.

Ryu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Itachi. "Dia sepupu Sara dan umurnya masih dua puluh lima tahun." ujarnya dan alhasil setelah pulang dari melamar Sara, Itachi terus digoda oleh ayah, ibu dan juga adiknya sendiri dan jangan lupa adik iparnya yang tampak selalu ingin menggodanya dan rasanya ia ingin sekali mengurung kedua adiknya itu didalam kamar karena mereka begitu kompak untuk menggodanya.

"Abi." panggil Haruna yang baru saja datang dan duduk disamping Itachi yang sejak tadi memandangi langit malam dari bangku taman dihalaman belakang rumah.

"Ada apa hime? Dan kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Itachi seraya mengelus rambut hitam panjang Haruna.

"Aku pusing." jawabnya dan memeluk tubuh Itachi dengan erat. Itachi mengeriyit heran mendengar jawaban Haruna. "Pusing kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan lembut.

"Hari sabtu nanti hari ibu dan aku serta teman-teman mendapat tugas untuk menulis puisi atau surat dengan tema aku cinta ibu. Tapi aku gak punya umi." jawab Haruna dengan nada lesu dan terdengar lirih ditelinga Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum sendu lalu memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya. "Tulislah sebuah surat untuk umi dan tulis semua apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada umi dan nanti bacakan karena abi yakin umi mu pasti akan mendengarnya dari surga sana." ujarnya seraya mengelus rambut Haruna lalu mencium pucuk kepala putri kecilnya itu.

Haruna mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah abinya yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Itachi. Haruna tersenyum senang. "Baiklah aku akan menulis surat untuk umi. Syukron ya abi. Hime sayang abi." Haruna berseru dengan antusias lalu mencium pipi Itachi.

"Aku mau kekamar dan menulis surat. Konbawa abi." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih duduk diam.

"Hana, kami merindukan mu." gumam Itachi dan setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Bersambung~

Saya selaku penulis sangat berterima kasih atas reviews yang kalian kirimkan sekaligus koreksinya karena dengan begitu berarti kalian benar-benar memperhatikan karya saya ini hehehe... Makasih ya dan maaf kalau membosanin dan untuk beberapa chapter kedepan romansa SasuSaku sedikit berkurang tapi saya jamin setelah pernikahan Namikaze dan pencarian cinta Itachi selesai. SasuSaku akan kembali saya angkat.

Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapters selanjutnya~


	7. Rindu Ummi

ririsajura : Hehehe saya orang baturaja dan jarak antara kota palembang dengan baturaja itu sangat jauh dan bisa mengabisan waktu perjalanan selama 4 jam.

sjxjs :Ini baru scan untuk Naruhina dan juga Itachi dan putrinya. Insyaallah di chapters depan bakal ada scan Sasusaku dan untuk Sakura nya hamil emang ada dan konflik itu pasti ada didalam sebuah cerita tapi nanti bukan sekarang.

who am i i'm invisible : Terima kasih, terus di baca ya

alif yusanto : hehehe kalau di jadiin film nanti film lainnya kalah saing dong hehehe

Linda Y : Assalamu'alaikum Linda. Fanfic ini awalnya hanya fokus untuk Sasusaku saja dan di dominasi oleh romansa pasutri yang lain juga dan kenapa Sasusaku pairnya? kenapa tidak saya tulis saja Naruto? Karena di awal kan udah di ceritain kalau orang tua Sasuke mencari jodoh untuk Sasuke kan. Nah aku mau jelasin bagaimana sih kisah cinta dua orang manusia yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal tiba-tiba menikah dengan cara ta'aruf dalam waktu singkat dan bagaimana cara mereka untuk saling mengenal dan saling menumbuhkan cinta di antara mereka. Dan sepertinya kamu yakin sekali kalau aku akan menulis pair yang lain ya? Jujur pair yang yang aku pilih itu cuma Naruhina dan Itachi dan aku gak pernah berpikir untuk menulis pair yang seperti kau katakan hahaha.. Baiklah baiklah

Fanfic inikan islami dan aku gak mau kalau cuma menonton ke Sasusaku saja mangkanya aku bikin pair yang lain juga. Tujuan ku membuat fanfic ini adalah untuk membagi ilmu pengetahuan mengenai agama yang kalian anut dan yang aku ketahui.

Apa sih islam itu?

Apa sih hijab?

Bagaimana islam memperlakukan orang yang non muslim?

Bagaimana sih kisah orang yang masuk islam yang ditentang keluarga nya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Kalau saya tulis pair nya Naruto, belum tentu ada yang mau baca?

Fanfic islami? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang membaca fanfic islami itu membosankan tapi bagiku itu adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. Thanks for review, bye. Wasalam.

Untuk semua yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan reviews nya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk sebesar-besarnya dan semoga karya ku ini bermanfaat dan memberikan kalian wawasan mengenai islam lebih luas.

Saya selaku penulis sangat berterima kasih sekali dan insyaallah saya akan menerbitkan novel yang bernuansa Jepang. Jika kalian pernah membaca novel karya Habiburrahman El Shirazy pasti ia akan menggambarkan nuansa Cairo dan ada pula dinegeri Rusia dan novel karya Asma Nadia yang bercerita mengenai kota Beijing. Nah kali ini aku membawa nuansa negeri Sakura meski aku sendiri belum pernah ke Jepang hehehe. do'a kan aku ya semua semoga penulisan novel itu sukses dan insyaallah akan diterbitkan di Forum Lingkar Pena.

Oke udah cukup ceritanya dan yosh silahkan baca fanficnya.

Bagi yang gak kuat bacanya siap-siap tisu.

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 6**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 17 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hadad Alwi – Ummi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam kuliah baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan Sakura kini sedang duduk dikursi yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan di depannya juga ada kursi berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja .

Sekarang ia berada ditaman tepat disamping kampusnya dan selagi menunggu ia kembali membuka Qur'an kecil bersampul hijau muda yang selalu ia bawa dan melanjutkan hapalannya, surat An-nur ayat 40 dan seterusnya.

Angin berhembus pelan saat Sakura melapalkan ayat suci Al-Qur'an, pohon ikut bergoyang seolah mengikuti suara Sakura, bahkan burung-burung yang tadi terbang disekitar kampus mulai berdatangan dan hinggap di ranting pohon.

Sakura sangat merasa nyaman duduk dikursi sambil terus hapalan mengabaikan teriknya sinar matahari yang sangat panas membakar kulit di musim panas. Ia tidak merasa panas meski kerudung yang ia pakai saat ini cukup tebal dan panjang hingga pinggangnya kebawah. Ia merasa nyaman.

Hingga satu jam sudah berlalu dan orang yang Sakura tunggu tak kunjung datang bahkan ia sudah hapal ayat 40 sampai 45 beserta arti.

Sakura menutup Al-Qur'an nya dan memasukkannya didalam tas jinjingnya yang berwarna pink dengan corak bunga Sakura dan jika diperhatikan tas nya memang mirip dengan tas anak sekolah dasar pada umumnya tapi yang membedakannya adalah tas ini mampu menampung banyak buku tebal didalamnya.

Sakura memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sakura!" seru Yuuki dari kejauhan. Sakura menoleh dan melihat sosok Yuuki sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan seorang gadis yang Sakura tidak kenal.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama." ujarnya menyesal dan duduk di depan Sakura seraya menaruh tas selempangnya diatas meja.

Gadis yang mengikuti Yuuki juga ikut duduk disamping Yuuki dan melempar senyuman ramah kearah Sakura.

"Sakura perkenalkan ini Hyuuga Hinata dia adalah wakil umum di Forum Sastra Muslim Konoha." ujar Yuuki seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tersimpan didalam benak Sakura.

"Hyuuga Hinata calon kakak Naruto?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih disertai kerudung syari berwarna ungu muda.

"Uchiha Sakura istri Uchiha Sasuke, benarkan?" ucap Hinata memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Wah calon kak Naruto seperti bidadari." pujinya dan Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Emm kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yuuki memandang ke arah Sakura lalu berpindah ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak juga kami hanya mengenal lewat para lelaki." jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, maaf membuat mu menunggu lama karena tadi rombongan keluargamu dan Naruto datang untuk melamar dan kupikir kau akan datang ternyata tidak." ujar Hinata.

"Aku sudah izin sama kakak kalau aku hari ini ada jadwal kuliah dan pertemuan dengan Yuuki mangkanya gak datang." sahut Sakura.

"Eh kakak wakil umum SMK?" tanya Sakura kemudian. SMK (Sastra Muslim Konoha).

"Wah kak Hinata kau keren sekali!" seru Sakura penuh semangat.

"Baru bertemu sekali saja kau langsung bilang keren bagiamana jika kau tahu sebenarnya siapa sosok Hinata yang sesungguhnya." timpal Yuuki.

"Sebenarnya?" ucap Sakura tidak mengerti. Yuuki menggangguk.

"Dia adalah novelis dengan nama pena Lavender." ujar Yuuki kemudian.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya lalu memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Tidak mungkin." gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku penggemar berat Lavender bahkan para pecinta dan penikmat novel terbitan SMK selalu menunggu karya dari Lavender. Baik itu artikel di blog, puisi, essai, cerpen atau novel. Sungguh karya Lavender begitu menyentuh kalbu. Aku tak menyangka kalau sosok Lavender yang begitu misterius adalah seorang bidadari." ujar Sakura panjang lebar dan ada rasa kagum disetiap nada suaranya.

Hinata tahu begitu banyak penggemarnya dan karena itulah ia merahasiakan identitasnya karena ia tidak mau kehidupan pribadinya terusik oleh media masa. Apalagi sudah lima novel yang ia terbitkan menjadi best seller bahkan menjadi film layar lebar. Semua karya nya best seller tapi baru lima judul tadi yang begitu buming.

Sakura tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan sosok Lavender, ia merasa sangat senang sekali. Sedangkan Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar semua perkataannya.

"Emm langsung saja kita ke inti." ujar Yuuki.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku yang akan jelaskan." ujar Hinata.

"Silahkan." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura kau ingat karya novel mu yang berjudul Duniapun Bertasbih?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya aku ingat." jawab Sakura.

"Aku sangat senang membacanya meski tebal buku itu cuma seratus empat puluh halaman tapi makna dan isinya membuat hatiku tentram dan setelah aku membacanya aku langsung meminta pada staf penerbit untuk menerbitkannya dan kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa? Baru satu bulan terbit buku itu terjual sebanyak delapan puluh buku dan kini akan dicetak lagi sebanyak seratus buku." ujarnya menjelaskan.

Sakura terdiam tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, ia sangat senang mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan bahkan air mata kebahagian mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. "Alhamdulillah." ucapnya.

"Dan aku mau kau memberikan nomor rekening mu karena SMK akan mengirimkan uang hasil penjualan ke rekening mu." lanjut Hinata.

"Selamat ya Sakura." ucap Yuuki.

"Hiks... Terima kasih Yuuki kau selalu saja membantu ku." sahut Sakura.

"Sakura." panggil Hinata.

"Iya?"

"Dengan ini kami pihak SMK akan merekrut mu sebagai salah satu penulis kami dan ini surat kontrak kerjanya." Hinata menyerahkan map coklat kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih kak, tapi aku harus izin dulu sama kak Sasuke sebelum menandatangi nya." kata Sakura setelah menerima map.

"Tentu saja Sakura, kau harus izin kepada suami mu." ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah Sakura, kami harus pamit undur diri karena sebentar lagi kami ada rapat untuk membahas salah satu novel Hinata yang akan kembali diangkat ke layar lebar." ujar Yuuki.

"Lagi?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya." ucap Hinata.

"Hinata-nee sugoi." seru Sakura dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja sampai di rumah dan langsung bergegas mandi dan menunaikan sholat asar. Hari ini ia cukup merasa lelah bahkan ia merasa sedikit malas.

Sakura memandang langit kamarnya dalam diam dan memikirkan semua yang pernah ia alami. Saat ia masih kecil, saat kedua orang tua nya meninggal, dan saat ia menikah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. "Sakura-sama." terdengar suara bibi Suri dari luar yang memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa bi?" sahut Sakura.

"Ada telpon dari Sasuke-sama." ujar bibi Suri.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur lalu membuka pintu dan mengambil telpon rumah yang dipegang bibi Suri.

"Assalamu'alikum kak." ucapnya.

 _"Waalaikum'salam Saku."_

"Ada apa kak?"

 _"Malam ini kakak agak sedikit malam pulangnya dan malam ini kita ada acara makan malam keluarga jadi kau datang saja ya mewakili, kakak sangat sibuk Saku."_

"Iya kak aku akan datang dan kalau bisa kakak nanti mampir, ya kalau bisa pulang lah lebih awal."

Terdengar helan nafas Sasuke dari sebrang sana. " _Baiklah kau minta antar saja sama supir dan nanti pulangnya kakak jemput ya?"_

"Iya kak."

 _"Oh ya Saku, sejak tadi kakak menelpon mu kenapa tidak diangkat?"_

"Aa maaf kak sepertinya battery habis nanti aku cas."

 _"Ya sudah kalau begitu kakak tutup telponnya."_

"Iya kak dan kakak jangan lupa makan dan sholat ya kak."

 _"Iya Saku assalamu'alaikum."_

"Waalaikum'salam."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan telpon rumah kembali ke bibi Suri dan bibi Suri membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu pergi.

Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berganti pakaian karena ia harus datang sekarang dan mungkin saja ibu mertuanya butuh bantuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan di liriknya jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam namun perkerjaanya belum juga selesai.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" serunya.

Pintu terbuka pelan dan sosok Sasori berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sambil membawa beberapa dokumen ditangannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini laporan keuangan selama satu minggu ini." ujarnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar." sahut Sasuke.

"Tuan?"

"Hn."

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya kira-kira kapan anda mengenal Sakura dan menikah dengannya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat ada talkshow di UNISKO dan ia panitia acara. Aku menikahinya secara ta'aruf." jawab Sasuke.

"Aa baiklah hanya itu yang saya ingin tanyakan dan sebelumnya saya sangat minta maaf jika anda tersinggung." ujar Sasori sopan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasori membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari dalam ruangan kerja atasannya.

Sasuke membuka dokumen yang baru saja dibawa Sasori dan membacanya dengan teliti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura." panggil Mikoto.

"Iya bu?" sahut Sakura.

"Aa bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun apa dia baik padamu?" tanya Mikoto dan duduk disofa disamping suaminya sedangkan Sakura sendiri duduk dikarpet berbulu bersama Haruna yang sejak tadi memainkan game di ponsel Sakura.

"Alhamdullillah kak Sasuke baik sekali padaku bu." jawab Sakura tersenyum. Mikoto dan Fugaku ikut tersenyum saat Sakura mengukir senyuman tulus.

Haruna berhenti memainkan game yang ada dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada Sakura. Sakura melihat battery nya tinggal 30% segera memasangkan powerbank sebelum ponselnya benar-benar mati.

"Bibi." panggil Haruna.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura lembut.

"Boleh tidak kalau aku tidur dipangkuan bibi?" tanya Haruna penuh harap. Sakura tersenyum lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan memanjangkan kedua kakinya kedepan dan menepuk pahanya pelan. "Ayo sini." sambut Sakura. Haruna tersenyum senang lalu menidurkan kepalanya di paha Sakura sedangkan Sakura mengelus rambut sebahu milik Haruna dengan sayang.

"Bibi bisa nyanyi?" tanya Haruna sambil memperhatikan sepasang emerald teduh milik Sakura.

"Bisa." angguknya.

"Nyanyiin aku lagu ummi bisa?" pintanya. Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Hmmmm nanananana..." gumam Sakura sebelum memulai menyanyi.

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi Yalahan 'Asyaqohu_

 _Wansyidan Dauman Ansyuduhu_

 _Fikuli Makanin Adzkuruhu_

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

Haruna tersenyum senang mendengar suara halus dan lembut Sakura apalagi bibinya itu terus membelai rambutnya dan sesekali menyentuh pipinya atau malah mencubit hidung mancungnya dengan gemas.

Fugaku dan Mikoto tampak senang mendengarkan suara menantunya sambil meminum teh mereka terus memperhatikan Sakura dan Haruna.

Sosok Itachi baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan keluarga karena ia tadi keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat telpon dan cukup terkejut mendengar suara nyanyian adik iparnya.

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

Itachi tersenyum dan dengan cepat ia melanjutkan lirik yang selanjutnya sebelum Sakura menyanyikannya.

 _Ummi Yalahan 'Asyaqohu_

 _Wansyidan Dauman Ansyuduhu_

 _Fikuli Makanin Adzkuruhu_

 _Wa Adzhollu Uroddiduhu_

Haruna terkejut mendengar suara abinya yang bernyanyi lalu ia bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Haruna tersenyum lebar apalagi Fugaku dan Mikoto mereka tampak terkejut. Itachi duduk di dekat Haruna dan tentu ia tetap menjaga jarak antara ia dan adik ipar. Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyinya.

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

Sakura kembali ingin melanjutkan bernanyi tapi tiba-tiba suara bariton dari arah pintu membutanya diam. Suara itu ikut bernyanyi.

 _Ummi Ya Ruuhi Wa Hayati_

 _Ya Bahjatan Nafsi Wal Munati_

 _Unsi Fil Hadhiri Wal Ati_

 _Unsi Fil Hadhiri Wal Ati_

Sakura tersenyum melihat sosok Sasuke masuk lalu duduk disampingnya. Haruna tersenyum senang lalu bertepuk tangan bahkan ia tertawa kecil.

Kini giliran pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto ikut bernyanyi.

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Allahu Ta'ala Aushoni_

 _Fissiri Walau Fil i'lani_

 _Bilbirri Laki Wal Ihsani_

 _Bilbirri Laki Wal Ihsani_

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum senang saat kedua putra mereka, menantu, dan cucu mereka bertepuk tangan dan di lirik terakhir mereka bernanyanyi bersama-sama.

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ismuki Man Khusyun Fi Qolbi_

 _Hubbuki Yahdini Fi Darbi_

 _Wadhu'aiyah Fadzuki Robbi_

 _Wadhu'aiyah Fadzuki Robbi_

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

 _Ummi... Ummi... Ummi..._

Selesai. Haruna tersenyum senang bukan main apalagi melihat semua keluarganya berkumpul begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia tidak tahu mengapa semua rasa lelah yang tadi ia rasakan kini hilang entah kemana hanya karena menyanyikan lagu ummi bersama keluarganya.

Semua tertawa kecil apalagi mendengar celotehan kecil suara Haruna. Gadis kecil itu berhasil mewarnai malam ini dengan penuh kecerian. Kebahagian malam ini entah kenapa membuat semuanya terasa senang bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Kebahagian malam ini tak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata atau di lukiskan dengan cat air dengan ribuan warna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On [Itachi]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wali – Doaku Untukmu Sayang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau mau apa, pasti kan ku beri_

 _Kau minta apa, akan aku turuti_

 _Walau harus aku terlelah dan letih_

 _Ini demi kamu sayang_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi duduk termenung dilantai rumah sakit saat dokter yang menangani istrinya menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Hana mengidap penyakit kangker Serviks yang cukup ganas dan bisa merenggut nyawa ibu atau bayi yang dikandung sang ibu dan kini semua keputusan ada ditangannya dan juga Hana. Selamatkan nyawa sang bayi atau sang ibu.

Itachi menangis dalam diam. Ini keputusan yang sangat berat baginya. Dipukulnya berulang kali dadanya namun rasa sakit itu masih terasa dihatinya.

"Ya Allah aku mencintai keduanya." ucapnya parau dengan linangan air mata.

Ia ingat sangat ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu saat istrinya menyatakan bahwa ia telah mengandung selama dua minggu, ia ingat saat Hana terlihat manja, ia ingat saat-saat ia dan Hana melantunkan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an bersama setelah selesai sholat fardhu atau sunnah, ia ingat saat ia selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta diperut Hana berharap bayinya akan mendengar suaranya atau melantunkan sholawat nabi dengan alasan untuk menghibur bayi mereka yang mungkin bosan didalam sana, ia juga ingat saat Hana ngidam dan memintanya untuk membelikan kue, buah, ice cream atau malah boneka.

Itachi mengingat semua itu dan kini bayinya telah berusia enam bulan. Di balik pintu yang kini ia belakangi terdapat istrinya yang tengah tertidur akibat obat bius yang diberikan dokter karena istrinya mengalami pendarahan pertama.

Hatinya terasa sakit seolah ada ribuan jarum kasat mata yang menghujam hatinya dengan sangat meyakitkan tanpa memperdulikkan dirinya yang ingin meraung dengan keras.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke baru saja datang setelah mendapat kabar dari Itachi, cukup shock melihat kondisi Itachi yang terduduk lemah didepan pintu rawat inap sedang menangis apalagi kondisi Hana sangat memprihatinkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tak akan berhenti_

 _Menemani dan menyayangimu_

 _Hingga matahari tak terbit lagi_

 _Bahkan bila aku mati_

 _Ku kan berdo'a kepada pada ilahi_

 _Tuk satukan kami disurga nanti_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keputusan Hana sudah bulat tak bisa diganggu gugat, ia akan mempertahakan anaknya meski nyawanya menjadi taruhan. Itachi sudah tak sanggup lagi rasanya untuk hidup, ia benar-benar mencintai istrinya. Setiap dipertiga malam ia selalu menangis dan bersujud kepada Allah agar istrinya di izinkan agar tetap bersamanya dan tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Hana selalu melihat sendiri suaminya menangis dalam setiap sujud membuatnya begitu terluka. Begitu cintanya Itachi kepada Hana. Hana ikut menangis karenanya.

Ada sebuah hadist yang menjelaskan bahwa Allah akan turun dari langit pada sepertiga malam akhir.

 _"Rabb kita tabaroka wa ta'ala turun ke langit dunia setiap sepertiga malam akhir. Ia berkata : 'Barang siapa yang meminta kepada-Ku akan Aku beri. Siapa yang memohon ampun kepada-Ku, akan Aku ampuni. Hingga terbit fajar.'" ( 1145, muslim 758)_

Dengan sangat mempercayai hadist terebut Itachi selalu bangun dipertiga malam untuk bersujud kepada Allah hingga subuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Taukah kamu apa yang aku pinta_

 _Disetiap doa sepanjang hariku_

 _Tuhan tolong aku tolong jaga dia_

 _Tuhan aku sayang dia_

.

 _Tuhan tolong aku jaga dia, tuhan akupun sayang dia_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga hari itu datang Hana harus melahirkan diusia kandungan delapan bulan setengah dengan cara normal. Itachi dengan sigap selalu ada disamping Hana dan menemani setiap teriakan Hana yang memenuhi ruang bersalin. Dengan dipenuhi rasa ketakutan Itachi terus menyemangati istrinya dan terus berzikir ditelinga Hana.

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" seru Hana.

"Oekk.. oeekk..." suara tangis bayi perempuan pecah memenuhi ruangan. Itachi dan Hana menangis haru. Dipeluknya sang istri yang terlihat kelelahan dan sesekali Hana ingin menutup matanya namun terus dilarang oleh Itachi.

"Selamat tuan bayinya perempuan." ujar suster yang menggendong bayi Itachi dan Hana.

"Jangan tutup matamu sayang aku mohon." pinta Itachi parau dan serak.

"Sayang dimana anak kita? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hana dengan nada sendu.

"Anak kita perempuan sayang." jawab Itachi.

Dokter berambut pirang cukup terkejut saat ia menekan urat nadi dipergelangan tangan Hana lalu ia menyentuh leher Hana untuk memastikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini mungkin saja salah. Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meminta Itachi berdiri dan ia membisikkan sesuatu.

Linangan air mata Itachi semakin menganak dipelupuk mata. Dihampirinya kembali Hana dan duduk dikursi sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. "Bertahanlah Hana, aku mencintai mu." lirihnya.

"Sayang. Apa kau tahu? Aku baru tahu kalau aku hamil putri kita saat musim semi dimana para petani memanen sayuran dikebun dan bukit. Saat itu aku sedang membaca kisah nabi Harun dari buku kisah para nabi yang aku beli di tokoh buku." Hana bercerita dengan suara serak dan pelan membuat hati Itachi semakin sakit mendengarnya. Ia menangsi dalam diam apalagi kata dokter yang menangani Hana menyatakan Hana sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia saat bayi mereka telah lahir tapi mengapa Hana masih berbicara? Dokter tersebut berani mengatakannya karena detak jantung istrinya sudah berhenti.

"Haruna." ucap Hana pelan.

Tak lama bayi diantarkan oleh suster dan menyerahkan bayi perempuan itu dalam keadaan bersih tanpa noda. Kedua orang tua Itachi sudah menangis sejak tadi apalagi mengetahui menantu mereka sudah tidak ada. Bahkan Sasuke sudah terduduk di sofa menangis dalam diam.

"Azankan lah putri kita." suara serak Hana kembali terdengar. Itachi menggendong bayinya dan menempatkannya tepat disamping Hana.

Itachi mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga putrinya dan mulai mengucapkan lapal azan dengan suara serak dan hampir menangis.

 _Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar_

 _Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar_

 _Asyahadu alla illahaillallah_

 _Asyahadu alla illahaillallah_

 _Asyhadu anna Muhammadar rosululloh_

 _Asyhadu anna Muhammadar rosululloh_

 _Haiyaalas solah_

 _Haiyaalas solah_

 _Haiyaalal falah_

 _Haiyaalal falah_

 _Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar_

 _La ilahaillallah_

Setelah azan yang dikumandangkan oleh Itachi. Secara bersamaan bibir putrinya dan bibir istrinya melengkung membentuk senyum dan yang membedakannya adalah bayinya membuka kedua matanya menampakkan dua iris hitam yang jernih sedangkan istrinya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Tangis Itachi pecah dan dipeluknya kedua perempuan yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh ayahnya, bayi itu ikut menangis.

"HANAAAAA!" teriak Itachi.

Semua menangis bahkan para dokter dan suster yang melihat ikut menangis tersedu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tak akan berhenti_

 _Menemani dan menyayangimu_

 _Hingga matahari tak terbit lagi_

 _Bahkan bila aku mati_

 _Ku kan berdo'a kepada pada ilahi_

 _Tuk satukan kami disurga nanti_

.

 _Tuhan tolong aku tolong jaga dia_

 _Tuhan aku sayang dia_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan permintaan Haruna, hari ini semuanya hadir di festival hari ibu yang di adakan oleh pihak sekolah. Begitu banyak perlombaan yang di adakan dan tentu yang menjadi peserta lomba adalah ibu dan anak.

Haruna sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu bersama dengan kakek, nenek, paman, dan bibinya kecuali Itachi. Ia ada rapat dengan staf yang ada diluar negeri tapi ia sudah berjanji akan hadir. Dan beruntunglah Itachi sudah sampai di bandara internasional Konoha sebelum acara di mulai bahkan ia sudah ditunggu oleh supir pribadinya didepan bandara sambil membawa mobil Lamborghini hitam keluaran terbaru miliknya. Ia meminta untuk mengendari mobil pribadinya sendiri dan meminta supirnya itu pulang dengan taksi yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia beri ongkos pulang.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Itachi mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila. Diliriknya jam dipergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi lewat lima menit dan lima menit lagi acara putrinya akan dimulai.

Itachi kembali fokus menyetir dan seketika ia membelalakan matanya saat seorang wanita membawa banyak kotak ingin menyebrang jalan. Terpakasa Itachi banting stir dan wanita itu jatuh terduduk tapi tidak tertabrak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat bahkan ia terus mengucapkan istifar berulang kali untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Itachi keluar dari dalam mobil dengan tergesah menghapiri wanita itu sedangkan wanita berkerudung hijau itu tampak takut kalau saja pria itu akan memakinya karena menyebrang tanpa liha-lihat dulu.

"Ya Allah. Nona apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Wanita itu sedikit tertegun, ia pikir ia akan dimaki atau dihina seperti temannya kemarin. Pria ini khawatir padanya.

"A-aaku ti-dak apa-apa." jawabnya lalu mencoba bangkit dari duduknya. Itachi tak bisa membantu wanita itu berdiri karena bukan mahrom jika ia harus menyentuh wanita itu. Ia hanya membantu mengambil kotak-kokat karrdus yang dibawa wanita itu dan menyusunya rapi.

"Kau yakin tak apa? Tidak terluka?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terluka." jawab wanita itu dan tersenyum kecil. Itachi memperhatikan wanita itu mengenakan pakaian seragam guru sekolah Azhar High Shcool tempat putrinya sekolah.

"Kau guru Azhar Hih Shcool?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya." jawab wanita ber iris kelam itu.

"Kalau kau mau kesana ikut saja dengan ku karena aku juga mau kesana." ujar Itachi.

"Tidak usah lagipu-"

"Tidak ada penolakkan." potong Itachi pelan lalu membawa kotak-kotak tadi kedalam mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk." ujarnya setelah pintu mobil yang lain ia buka untuk wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruna duduk dengan gelisah karena sejak tadi ia menunggu kedatangan abinya tapi belum terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa abinya akan datang.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Uchiha Haruna untuk maju dan membacakan suratnya." ujar guru sastra yang ada dibodium.

Haruna menoleh kebelakang untuk kedua puluh kalinya, tidak ada. Abinya belum datang.

"Majulah sayang, abi mu pasti akan datang." kata Sasuke sedikit menenagkan hati Haruna. Dengan berat hati Haruna turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju bodium sambil terus menghela nafas.

Dibukanya lipatan kertas yang berisi tulisannya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat semua orang yang kini sedang memperhatikannya. Dilihatnya bibinya dan juga pamannya terus menyemangatinya dengan mengatakan 'Ganbatte' dengan tangan mengepal di udara.

Brak!

Pintu aula terbuka sedikit kasar hingga semua mata mengalihkan padangan mereka kebelakang melihat pintu. Haruna tersenyum senang saat abinya sudah datang dengan peluh dipelipis yang menandakan bahwa abinya baru saja berlari ke aula dan ia cukup terkejut saat guru favoritenya juga berdiri disamping abinya.

"Ganbatte Haruna-chan!" seru Itachi sedikit keras dengan mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Sedangkan guru favorite Haruna hanya bergumam 'Berjuanglah' Haruna mengangguk lalu meremas kertas yang ia pegang dan menyimpangnya disaku rok panjangnya karena isi kertas itu sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

"Assalamu'alaikum warrohmatullohi wabarokatu." ucapnya. Semua penonton kembali ke posisi masing-masing untuk melihat penampilan Haruna dan menjawab salam yang Haruna ucapkan. "Waalaikum'salam warrohmatullohi wabarokatu. "

Dengan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya Haruna mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya.

 _Ummi..._

 _Aku merindukan mu..._

 _Aku merindukan belaian kasih mu..._

 _Aku selalu melihat dan memandang wajahmu melalui selembar kertas bergambar..._

 _Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat memeluk mu, berbicara dengan mu, memandang wajah mu yang menentramkan hati._

Itachi terdiam tak bersuara, ia tak menyangka bahwa putrinya telah mampu menciptakan kata-kata yang indah meski usia putrinya telah menginjak usia tujuh tahun.

 _Ummi..._

 _Kata abi, jika aku merindukan mu cukup dengan mendoakan mu. Agar engkau bahagia._

 _Ummi..._

 _Saat yang lain bisa berbicara dengan ummi mereka, aku hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan dengan hati yang pilu._

 _Ummi..._

 _Disetiap sujud ku, aku selalu mengingat mu dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuk mu._

 _Ummi..._

 _Kata abi jika aku terus berdo'a untuk mu maka Allah akan menyayangi mu dan diriku._

 _Ummi.._

 _Jika Allah tak mengizinkan kita bertemu disini. Semoga nanti kita bertemu di surganya Allah._

Itachi tak sanggup menahan air matanya begitu juga dengan penonton yang lain.

 _Ummi..._

 _Dengan membaca surat ini ku harap Allah mengirimkan surat ku ini untuk mu, di surga._

 _Ummi..._

 _Setiap aku mendengar nyanyian tentang mu, hatiku menangis, jiwa ku kosong, pikiranku tertuju padamu._

 _Ummi..._

 _Sekarang aku sudah besar dan kata abi, aku akan menjadi seperti dirimu, menjadi seorang muslimah yang cantik dan cinta Allah._

 _Ummi..._

 _Aku akan selalu menyayangi mu dan hanya ini surat ku untuk mu dan dilain waktu aku akan mengirim surat lagi untuk mu._

 _Aku dan abi sangat sayang ummi._

"Hanya ini isi surat untuk ummi. Aku cinta ummi. Waasalamu'alaikum." ucap Haruna lalu membungkukkan badanya sebentar baru setelahnya itu turun dari panggung dan berlari menuju abinya. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan sangat riuh.

"Abi!" serunya. Semua kembali memperhatikan Haruna yang berlari. Itachi juga berlari kecil lalu berjongkok merentangkan kedua tangannya dan disambut oleh Haruna dengan cepat.

Haruna menangis pilu di pelukkan abinya begitu juga dengan Itachi.

Semua kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. "Baiklah beri tepuk tangannya yang meriah untuk Haruna!"

"Abi hiks aku rindu ummi." isak Haruna pecah dan Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Iya sayang, iya." ucap Itachi pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ibu, lagu yang paling ku gemari_

 _Irama yang selalu aku dendangkan_

 _Dimana sahaja, aku mengingatinya_

 _Selalu dan selalu aku nyanyikan_

 _Ibu, wahai jiwaku dan hidupku_

 _Pemberi kebahagian dan harapan_

 _Sekarang juga dimasa hadapan_

 _Allah memerintahkan aku_

 _Dalam ku sendiri atau terbuka_

 _Supaya bersikap membahagiakan terhadap mu dan mengasihimu_

 _Namamu wahai ibu terpahat dihatiku_

 _Cintaku padamu membawaku ke jalan yang benar_

 _Dan do'a ku selalu, semoga Allah senantiasa menjaga mu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**


	8. Hiko

Dalam islam perayaan seperti hari ibu itu memang tidak ada tapi di fanfic inikan latarnya Jepang dan sebagian penduduk kota Konoha itu tidak semunya islam dan disekolah Haruna juga gak semuanya islam karena ada hari ibu pihak sekolah mengadakan event itu untuk menghibur para murid kita memang tidak harus melaksanakan hari ibu dan hari lainnya yang memang tidak ada menurut sejaraj islam tapi kita berhak itu saling menghormati.

Dan bagaimana pun juga ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi belaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Siapa nama kamu nak?"_

 _"Hiko."_

 _"Hiko?"_

 _"Iya."_

 _"Nama yang bagus tapi itu sangat singkat hmmmm... Bagaimana kalau Yahiko?"_

 _"Iya! Aku suka."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 8**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 17 Maret 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakak yakin malam ini kita akan mengunjungi ayah dan ibu?" tanya Karin.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya adikku karena pernikahan ini akan diselenggarakan setelah sholat Jumat dan kita harus tetap meminta restu kepada mereka." jawab Naruto.

"Kak apakah mereka akan mau menerima kita kan mereka telah mengusir kita." ujar Karin lesu.

"Meskipun begitu kita harus tetap menghormati mereka dan menyayangi dan kita tidak boleh menyakiti hati mereka." timpal Menma.

"Dengan kita masuk islam kita sudah melukai hati mereka dengan sengaja." ungkap Karin seraya menghela nafas.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Memang, dengan masuk masuk islam kita telah dengan sengaja melukai hati mereka tapi ketahuilah bahwa ini lebih baik. Tak apa, mereka membenci kita hanya karena kita masuk islam tapi kita tidak boleh membenci mereka. Seperti salah satu sahabat Rosululloh yaitu Sa'ad bin Abi Waqqash seorang pemanah penjaga Rosululloh yang di riwayatkan dari Sa'id bin Al Musayyid. Sa'ad berkata 'Ketika aku masuk islam, aku telah ditinggal selama tujuh malam dan menjadi orang islam yang ketiga.

Dan beliau ditentang ibunya. Diriwayatkan dari Abu Utsman bahwa Sa'ad berkata 'Ayat ini diturunkan berkaitan denganku yaitu surat Al-Ankabuut ayat 8 yang artinya : Jika dia memerangi kamu menyekutukan-Ku dengan sesuatu yang kamu tidak miliki ilmu, maka janganlah kamu menaatinya.' Ibunya sering sekali memintanya untuk keluar dari agama Allah dan kembali menyembah apa yang disembah oleh nenek moyang mereka terdahulu namun beliau menolak dengan halus dan ia selalu mengunjungi ibunya hingga ibunya wafat, ia selalu menyayangi ibunya meski ibunya sering memarahinya karena memeluk islam." jelas Naruto menceritakan salah satu kisah dari sepuluh sahabat Rosululloh yang dijamin Allah masuk surga (AN : Hayo mereka udah dijamin masuk surga nah kalian para readres gimana heheheh masih bimbang neraka atau surga begitu juga dengan author?)

Karin mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan kakaknya, ia terharu dengan sosok Sa'ad bin Abi Waqqash. "Kak, apakah ada surat yang menjelaskan tentang kita yang harus menghormati orang tua?" tanya Karin.

"Ada yaitu surat Al-Ahqaf ayat 15 sampai 20 yang kau bisa membaca latinnya di Al-Qur;an yang kakak berikan kemarin kepadamu." Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, makasih kak Naru, kak Menma dan tolong bimbing aku ya kak!" seru Karin bersemangat. Kedua pria berbeda usia itu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju."Tentu saja/Iya." sahut mereka bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh!" Sakura menepuk keningnya pelan. "Aish aku lupa padahal surat tadi udah aku masukin kedalam tas deh." gerutu Sakura sambil memeriksa isi tasnya. Ia baru ingat harus izin sama suaminya soal kontrak kerja padahal semalam udah mau ia bahas namun melihat raut wajah suaminya yang lelah membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

Sakura duduk disebuah kursi kecil yang ada ditaman depan gedung perusahaan suaminya berkerja, ia terus mencari. "Tak mungkin aku pulang kerumah atau menyuruh supir untuk mengambil surat itu dikamar. Kak Sasuke bisa marah kalau ada orang asing yang masuk kedalam kamar tanpa izinnya. Jarak rumah dan gedung ini juga cukup jauh." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan sosok Sasori muncul dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hai Sakura." sapanya ramah.

"Eh? Sasori-senpai!" serunya cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasori yang tiba-tiba.

"Hei kenapa kau terlihat terkejut melihat ku? Apa aku hantu?" tanya Sasori pura-pura terlihat kesal.

"Hehehe..." Sakura tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Ada apa Saku? Dan kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Sasori.

"Aa aku mau meminta izin sama kak Sasuke soal kontrak kerja dari SMK. Mereka mau merekrutku. Dan aku lupa membawa berkasnya." jawab Sakura lesu.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanda tangani saja sendiri kenapa harus izin?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Dia suami ku dan dia berhak tahu apa yang aku kerjakan dan apa yang aku inginkan bahkan setiap pergi dan pulang kuliah aku harus mengiriminya pesan singkat bahwa kau baik-baik saja dengan begitu ia tidak akan khwatir." jawab Sakura dengan senang.

Sasori tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dari dulu hingga sekarang kau selalu akan mengirimi pesan kepada orang rumah agar mereka tidak khawatir dengan mu, selalu izin kemana kaki mu melangkah dan inilah dirimu Sakura dan inilah kenapa aku menyukai mu. Batin Sasori tulus.

"Oh ya saat aku diluar negeri aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu Sakura, kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aa itu karena ponsel ku jatuh kedalam air dan rusak hehehe..." jawab Sakura dengan watados.

"Haaa~ Kau ini ceroboh sekali." desis Sasori.

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan Yahiko hampir dua tahun aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Dia dipenjara selama satu tahun lalu dibebaskan oleh perusahaan yang menjebloskannya kepenjara dengan syarat Yahiko harus membuat vaksin virus untuk perusahaan mereka yang sempat diserang virus entah dari mana dan maaf tidak memberitahu mu." jawab Sasori.

"Apa?! Tapi kok bisa? Kata paman dia kerja di Amerika dan juga Eropa mangkanya gak sempat berkunjung ke Jepang." kata Sakura bingung.

"Ya, ia cuma memberi tahu ku saja soal penangkapan itu dan tidak memberitahu kalian karena tidak mau membuat kalian cemas." kata Sasori.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Saat itu ia baru saja belajar cara memanipulasi data perusahan dan ia cuma berniat untuk uji coba saja ya bisa dibilang percobaan dan nanti kalau berhasil akan ia kembalikan lagi semua data yang ia curi dan ternyata perusahan itu malah memanjarakannya karena menganggap apa yang dilakukan Yahiko sangat merugikan dan juga mengancam." jelas Sasori.

"Ah dia parah sekali." desis Sakura kesal.

"Dan kau tahu sahabat baiknya yang selau ia sebut Saki itu tidak menolongnya sama sekali saat identitas nya terungkap dengan alasan tidak bisa dihubungi dan memang benar ia tak bisa menghubungi Saki." ujar Sasori sambil menatap langit.

Sakura membuka mulutnya kecil membentuk o lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Itu salahnya sendiri yang memanipulasi data perusahaan hanya untuk percobaan semata dan kurasa sahabat Saki nya itu telah berbuat baik dengan tidak menolongnya." tukas Sakura.

Sasori melirik Sakura sebentar kemudian memandang jalan raya yang tak jauh dari jangkauan permata hazel miliknya. "Kau benar dan ku rasa dia mungkin saat ini sudah tobat." timpal Sasori seraya tertawa pelan begitu juga Sakura yang mendengarnya. "Ppfft hahaha kau benar mungkin saja dia tobat." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ya kau benar dan aku masih penasaran siapa itu Saki? Sosok hacker yang paling ditakuti di beberapa penjuru termasuk Konoha, Suna, dan Ame. Identitasnya tidak pernah diketahui. Dia hebat." ujar Sasori dengan nada pujian.

Sementara itu Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin dan mengibaskan telapak tangan kananya didepan wajahnya. Mulai panas ni, pikirnya gusar.

"Sakura/Sakura!." panggil Sasori dan Sasuke bersamaan dan lantas Sakura berdiri dari duduknya saat di lihatnya Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Kak Sasuke!" sahut Sakura senang dan tentu saja ia salim dengan mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Sasori ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya singkat dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala melihat Sasori.

"Aa ini kak aku cuma mau minta izin sama kakak soal Forum Sastra Muslim Konoha yang mau merekrut ku untuk menjadi salah satu penulis mereka dan aku lupa bawa map nya dan ternyata tinggal dirumah, jadi aku duduk disini sambil priksa isi tas ku." jawab Sakura.

"Sasori-san?" Sasuke menatap Sasori.

"Aa maaf Sasuke-sama aku hanya lewat dan duduk disini dan kebetulan aku salah satu sahabat Sakura." jawab Sasori.

"Hn begitu." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya Sakura, apa kau lapar kebetulan ini jam istirahat kantor." ujar Sasuke.

"Iya aku lapar ayo kak makan." sahut Sakura antusias karena pada dasarnya sejak tadi ia memang lapar. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ada rasa iri dihatinya melihat kedekatan mereka. Kau harus cari bidadari yang lain Sasori karena bidadari yang satu ini udah ada yang punya, rutuk Sasori didalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah bandara internasional seorang pria tampan dengan warna rambut pirang baru saja keluar dari pesawat dan mengambil kopernya setelah diperiksa oleh petugas. Kaca mata hitam bertengker manis dihidung mancungnya membuat kesan yang begitu mempesona bagi para kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Pria itu menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku pulang." ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan memperlihatkan foto pengantin dengan balutan pakaian berwarna putih yang tampak bahagia.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan dengan ku Sakura Haru˗˗Ups Uchiha. Aa aku lupa kalau sekarang kau Uchiha dan bersiap-siaplah Saki karena aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan mu atau suami mu dan anggaplah ini hadiah pernikahan dari ku khekhe..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh!" Sakura menutup mulutnya sebentar untuk menahan rasa mual yang menyerang disaat ia sedang memakan nasi kare.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke khawatir karena sejak tadi Sakura terlihat ingin memuntahkan apa yang ia makan. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. "Gak tahu kak." jawab Sakura lemah.

"Kalau gak suka jangan dimakan lagi." ujar Sasuke dan menawarkan segelas air putih untuk istrinya. "Sayang kak kalau gak dihabisin." Sakura menerima gelas itu dan meminum airnya setengah.

"Nanti kamu beli obat di apotik dan diminum." saran Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. "Gak apa kak nanti juga sembuh sendiri kalau aku tidurkan saja." Sasuke menghela nafsanya lalu menghabiskan nasi karenya yang tinggal satu sendok lalu minum dan mengucapkan hamadalah setelah selesai makan.

"Kalau kau mau kerja di SMK silahkan kakak tidak melarang asal kau bisa bagi waktu apalagi kau akan yudisium dalam waktu dekat ini kan?" ujar Sasuke sekaligus bertanya.

"Iya kak tapikan itu masih satu bulan lagi." timpal Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu Sakura." dengus Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk singkat dan menghabiskan nasi karenya cepat sambil terus menahan rasa mualnya. "Kak aku mau ke toko buku dulu ya sepulang dari sini, setelah itu baru pulang kerumah. Aku izin ya kak." ujar Sakura seraya berdiri dan menggendong tas jinjingnya. Sasuke ikut berdiri disamping Sakura. "Ya sudah hati-hati ya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Iya kak, assalamu'alaikum." pamitnya seraya salim tangan Sasuke.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang begitu ceria berjalan menuju trotoar dan memberhentikan taksi dan iapun menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'Dadah kaka' dan Sasuke ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badannya singkat. "Sasuke-sama, saya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa hari ini akan diadakan rapat dengan dewan direksi untuk mengumumkan siapa CEO baru The UC Group." katanya dengan sopan.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti dan kuharap ruangan rapat sudah kalian siapkan dengan baik." ujarnya.

"Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan bahkan Fugaku-sama dan Itachi-sama telah hadir dan menunggu diruangan anda Sasuke-sama." ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terduduk lemas disofa ruang tamu setelah pulang dari toko buku ia merasa sukup lelah bahkan kakinya terasa sedikit pegal padahal ia hanya berkeliling didalam toko dan berjalan kaki menuju halte.

"Kok sekarang aku mudah sekali lelah yah." keluhnya. Bibi Suri muncul dan membungkukkan badannya. "Air untuk nyonya sudah saya siapkan." ucapnya sopan.

"Baiklah terima kasih." ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat.

.

.

"Assalamu'alaikum warrohmatulloh." Sakura menoleh kearah kanan untuk memberi salam dan dilanjutkan dengan menoleh kearah kiri, "Assalamu'alaikum warrohmatulloh."

Baru saja Sakura hendak mengucapkan do'a setelah usai sholat tiba-tiba rasa mual menyerang perutnya membuatnya ingin segerah memuntahkan apa yang ia makan tadi siang.

Sakura bergegeas melepas mukenah yang ia pakai dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar.

"Hoeek.. Hoeekk.." Sakura terus memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan sangat cepat lalu berkumur setelah semua isinya keluar.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan berjalan dengan lemah menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring. "Kepala ku pusing." keluhnya dan perlahan ia pun tertidur.

Cklek.

"Assalamu'alaikum." ucap Sasuke baru saja masuk kedalam kamar dan tidak ada jawaban. Dilihatnya sajadah dan mukenah milik Sakura masih terbentang di lantai. Sasuke mengeriyit aneh lalu dilihatnya Sakura terbaring dikasur dengan kaki yang masih terjuntai kelantai.

"Sakura." digoyangkannya bahu Sakura pelan dan Sakura hanya mengeluarkan suara kecil.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura dan menyelimutinya agar tidak kedinginan oleh dinginnya udara AC.

 **Drrtt...**

Sasuke melihat ponsel Sakura begetar diatas meja nakas dan diraihnya, sebuah pesan masuk.

Tidak ada nama, pikirnya dan langsung ia buka begitu saja.

[08XXXXXXXX]

 _Hi, Sakura-chan. Sudah lama ya kita tak berjumpa. Aku merindukan mu loh hehehe..._

 _Bersiaplah sayang aku ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengan mu sebagai salam persahabatan kita._

 _I Love You-Hiko-kun_

Sasuke tertegun melihat isi pesan tersebut, ada sedikit rasa cemburu yang melanda hatinya namun disisi lainnya orang yang mengirim pesan itu mengatakan sebagai sahabat tapi apa maksudnya dengan bermain apalagi kata itu diberi tanda petik dan juga dilihat dari pesan itu dari pada pesan untuk sahabat itu lebih terlihat seperti pesan ancaman. Dikembalikannya ponsel itu keatas nakas.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Hiko tapi kurasa dia bukan orang yang baik." gumamnya seraya memandangi wajah Sakura dan dielusnya pelan dahi Sakura. Ia congdongkan tubuhnya dan diciumnya dahi Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aishiteru Sakura-hime."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato dan Kushina hanya duduk diam saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan iba dari ketiga anak mereka yang terus meminta maaf dan minta restu agar mereka dapat memeluk islam dengan berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi, menyayangi Minato dan Kushina serta menuruti kemauan mereka kecuali untuk keluar dari islam dan melakukan hal-hal yang diharamkan oleh islam.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku tidak menyukai islam?" tanya Minato. Ketiga anaknya hanya menggeleng pelan tanda mereka tidak mengetahui sama sekali mengapa ayah mereka membenci islam.

"Dulu pabrik yang dikelolah oleh kakek kalian hancur karena pengeboman yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku islam bahkan nenek kalian juga ikut meninggal karena pengeboman itu. Kakek sangat marah hingga ia memecat semua karyawan yang memeluk islam." jelas Minato.

"Aku membenci mereka karena mereka telah membunuh ibuku dan lagi salah satu putra kami menghilang." lanjutnya.

"Maksud ayah?" tanya Naruto bingung sekaligus heran.

"Kau memiliki seorang kakak Naruto." jawab Kushina.

"Kakak? Tapi bukannya kak Naruto adalah anak tertua?" kata Karin tak mengerti.

"Tidak, kami punya satu putra lagi dan ia menghilang di daerah halte bis dan kata orang-orang dia dibawa oleh seorang perempuan berkerudung hitam. Kami mencarinya tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Mereka menculik putra dan aku tahu itu juga karena kesalahan ku tapi seharusnya mereka mengembalikan putra ku." ujar Kushina menahan isak tangisnya.

[Flashback On]

Kushina duduk dihalte bersama dengan kedua putranya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama tapi tidak terlalu sama karena putra pertamanya memiliki warna kuning yang sedikit tua sehingga orang-orang sering mengatakan mereka kembar padahal kedua putranya itu berbeda usia walaupun hanya satu tahun.

"Ibu ibu aku mau es krim." pinta Naruto kecil sambil menarik-narik baju Kushina pelan.

"Iya sayang nanti kita beli ya." sahut Kushina dengan lembut seraya mengelus rambut Naruto sementara itu salah satu anaknya yang memiliki warna rambut kuning sedikit tua hanya duduk diam seraya menggoyangkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku mau es krim!" pinta Naruto dengan manja. Kushina menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Nanti saja sayang." bujuk Kushina.

Naruto duduk diam dikursinya sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya mengikuti gerakkan kakaknya. "Hiko-nii mau es krim apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku suka es krim vanila mint." jawab Hiko. "Naru beliin ya." ujar Naruto dan segera turun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari begitu saja menuju kearah sebrang jalan.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina terkejut dan berlari mengejar Naruto.

 **Ckiiitt...**

 **Braak...**

Hiko masih duduk diam dan ia terkejut saat melihat adiknya tertabrak oleh mobil sedan hitam. Semua orang berlari menuju adik dan juga ibunya yang ikut tertabrak karena memeluk adiknya. Hiko terus mencoba menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi.

"Ibu." rengeknya namun tubuhnya terlalu kecil sehingga ia terjebak dikerumunan dan akhirnya memilih untuk mundur dan melihat dari agak kejauhan.

Sebuah mobil ambulan datang dan membawa kedua tubuh ibu dan adiknya, Hiko kembali mencoba menghampiri namun mobil itu lebih dulu pergi hingga Hiko ikut berlari mengikuti mobil sambil terus berteriak memanggil ibu dan nama adiknya.

"Ibuuuuu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiko berjalan dan kembali duduk dihalte tempat ia menunggu bis bersama adik dan ibunya tadi hingga sore jam enam ia menunggu dan akhirnya sosok wanita berkerudung hitam menghampiri Hiko dan duduk disamping Hiko selama satu jam kemudian ia pun membawa Hiko pergi dari halte.

[Flashback Off]

Naruto terdiam memandangi raut wajah sedih kedua orang tuanya, ia pun beranjak dan berjongkok didepan ayahnya. "Ayah, mereka yang melakukan hal tersebut hanyalah orang-orang yang membenci islam. Islam bukan agama yang suka kekerasan dan bukan pula agama yang sesat. Mereka tidak menyukai ajaran islam yang memang adalah ajaran yang benar. Islam menghormati perbedaan dan menghormati agama lain, hanya saja orang yang diluar sana tidak memahami apa itu islam. Soal kak Hiko maaf aku tidak ingat sama sekali tapi aku janji akan mencarinya dan aku yakin wanita itu wanita yang baik." jelas Naruto dengan suara yang lembut.

"Percuma saja Naruto kami sudah mencari Hiko dari tempat panti dan rumah sakit tapi Hiko tidak ada , kami terus mencari tapi Hiko tidak ditemukan dan hanya beberapa orang yang melihat Hiko dibawa wanita berkerudung hitam, wanita itu dia juga islam." timpal Minato sengit.

"Siapa nama lengkap kak Hiko karena aku yakin nama Hiko hanya nama panggilan nya kan?" tanya Menma memastikan.

"Iya kau benar Menma dan namanya adalah Namikaze Nahiko." jawab Kushina.

"Aku janji sama ayah aku akan menemukan kakak Nahiko dan tolong jangan membenci kepercayaan ku." ujar Naruto meyakinkan. Minato dan Kushina hanya mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Hari Jum'at ini aku dan Menma akan menikah bersamaan dan aku harap restu dari ayah dan ibu. Nanti apa yang aku katakan ini dapat ayah buktikan dengan datang dan berbicara dengan mereka. Orang-orang islam yang ada di Konoha adalah orang-orang yang lemah lembut perangainya mereka tak pernah marah saat mereka diejek atau dihina tapi mereka akan marah jika mereka di fitnah mereka menyukai perdamaian dan juga kelemah lembutan." ujar Naruto.

"Terserah kalian mau apa, ayah terlalu pusing memikirkannya." Minato membuang mukanya.

"Ayah, ibu maafkan Karin." ucap Karin.

"Ayah, ibu kami janji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian untuk kedua kalianya meski hal yang kami lakukan saat ini telah membuat kalian kecewa." ujar Menma.

"Iya." Kushina mengangguk singkat.

"Maafkan aku ayah, ibu." ujar Naruto dan mencium kaki ayahnya lalu beralih dengan mencium kaki ibunya membuat Kushina terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau mencium kaki ibu?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Islam mngajarkan bahwa seorang anak harus mengormati kedua orang tuanya bahkan surga ada dibawah telapak kaki ibu bukan berati surga itu hina karena dibawah kaki tapi itu sebagai perumpamaan bahwa kita harus menyangi ibu yang sudah bersusah payah mengandung, melahirkan, membesarkan anak mereka dengan sangat bersusah payah dan kami para anak tidak boleh menyakiti ibu yang sudah membesarkan kami, kita kami menyakiti ibu itu sama saja aku menjerumuskan diriku sendiri kedalam api neraka dan kalau aku menyayangi ibu maka surga menunggu ku."

Penjelasan Naruto membuat air mata Kushina tumpah dan dipeluknya tubuh tegap putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau memang bodoh tapi kau putra ku." ucapnya. Naruto membalas pelukkan ibunya erat. Menma dan Karin ikut mendekat dan mereka berlima pun berpelukkan.

"Kami izinkan kalian memeluk islam tapi janji kalian harus ditepati." ujar Minato.

"Arigatou gozaimashu tou-san." ucap Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan bersiap menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke sementara itu Sasuke baru saja selesai membaca kitab yang berisi hadist.

"Kak airnya sudah aku siapkan." ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan menutup bukunya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa ya kok kakak terlihat diam sekali." ucap Sakura heran. Diangkatnya kedua bahu singkat lalu keluar dari kamar setelah berpakian dan mengenakan kerudungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Suri telah menyiapkan sarapan yang berupa roti bakar dengan selai coklat dan dua gelas susu diatas meja.

Sakura pun hanya duduk dan tidak jadi membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke kerena sudah dibuatkan oleh bibi Suri. Sakura menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau susu yang menurutnya amis. Rasa mual kembali menyerangnya hingga Sakura tidak tahan dan memuntahkan apa yang ingin ia muntahkan namun tidak keluar apa-apa selain cairan saja.

"Hoeekk... Hoeekk... Hoeekk..." Sakura terus memuntahkan apa yang bisa ia muntahkan sedangkan bibi Suri memijat leher bagian belakangnya.

"Sakura-sama, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya bibi Suri khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng bahkan air matanya telah keluar karena terlalu memaksa perutnya untuk mengeluarkan isi.

Sakura berkumur untuk membersihkan mulutnya lalu kembali ke meja makan. Tak lama sosok Sasuke muncul dan duduk dikursi sebelah Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat dengan mata sayu.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa kak." jawabnya lembut. Bibi Suri kembali dan menaruh segelas teh didepan Sakura. "Silahkan Sakura-sama." ujarnya sopan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya kak?" sahut Sakura setelah meneguk tehnya.

"Besok pernikahan Naruto dan juga Menma, jadi hari ini aku tidak akan berkerja karena harus membantu Naruto meski tak banyak, kau mau menemani ku hari kan? Kau tak punya jadwal kuliah kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gak sih kak karena hari ini aku cuma mau menyerahkan surat kontrak kerja saja ke SMK." jawab Sakura.

"Nanti kakak antar terus kau temani kakak ya." pinta Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori terus memperhatikan beberapa laporang yang baru saja diberikan oleh seketarisnya. Saham perusahan tampak turun secara drastis dan seketarisnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa departemen keuangan harus mengirimkan dana untuk pembanguan hotel di Ame tapi uang itu menghilang dalam sekejap sebelum terkirim ke rekening CV City.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Sasori heran dan bingung. Lalu dibukanya laptopnya dan memeriksa data yang lain.

"Ada yang memanipulasi data perusahan." desisnya tajam.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" seru Sasori.

"Sasori apa data keuangan ada yang salah?" tanya seorang pria yang baru saja masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Beberapa data didepartemen pemasaran menghilang dan saat para petugas keamanan sedang menyelidiki." jawabnya sedikit kesal karena bagaimana pun juga saat ini posisi mereka jua dipertaruhkan.

"Aku juga akan ikut menyelidiki." ujar Sasori seraya memeriksa beberapa data yang ada di laptopnya lalu mulai mencari cara agar data-data yang hilang bisa kembali lagi. Semetara pria itu juga ikut membatu Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat sosok Hinata yang kini tampak cantik saat memakai gaun pengantin yang akan Hinata kenakan besok.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Hinata-nee." puji Sakura.

"Aa kau terlalu banyak memuji Sakura." kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh ya barusan aku mendapat pesan dari kak Sasuke bahwa pernikahan kalian sudah diumukan dimasjid setelah sholat dzuhur tadi jadi besok akan banyak sekali yang hadir." seru Sakura bersemangat.

Hinata ikut tersenyum, tentu ia tahu masjid mana yang akan menjadi tempat Naruto nanti mengucapkan ijab qobul.

Masjid Jasmine masjid yang memang disekitarnya banyak ditumbuhi bunga Melati dan di masjid itulah pula yang menjadi saksi saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata tersenyum mengingatnya sedangkan Sakura terkikik geli melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Kak sebaiknya kita turun yuk dan sebaiknya ganti dulu baju kak kan gak kejutan lagi kalau kak Naruto melihat kak Hinata memakainya." ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja." sahut Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya dan saat Hinata ingin kembali mengganti pakaian Sakura keluar dari kamar namun rasa pusing yang sejak tadi menyerangnya semakin parah. Ia pikir pusing itu akan segera reda namun tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia perkirakan.

Matanya mengabur dan kini ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya seperti ringan tanpa beban hingga akhirnya tubuhnya pun jatuh menghempas lantai kayu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiko?" beo Sasuke mendengar nama yang disebutkan Naruto barusan.

"Iya tapi itu hanya panggilan saja karena nama lengkapnya adalah Namikaze Nahiko." sahut Naruto. Sasuke terdiam dan ia kembali teringat akan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh orang bernama Hiko ke ponsel Sakura semalam. Mungkinkah? pikirnya bingung.

Naruto meneguk jus jeruknya hingga tandas lalu menaruh gelas tersebut kembali keatas meja didepannya. Dilihatnya beberapa orang berkeliaran kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan pesta untuk besok sementara Menma kini berada ditaman belakang bersama keluarga Sara karena pernikahan mereka akan dilakukan bersama maka mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung saja dirumah Hyuuga mengingat jarak antara masjid dengan rumah Hyuuga sangat dekat dan nanti dirumah keluarga Sara juga akan dilakukan syukuran kecil-kecilan.

"Apa yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tua mu itu wajar Naruto apalagi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal islam." kata Sasuke.

"Ayah melakukan PHK massal kepada seluruh karyawannya yang beragama islam pada saat itu juga." kata Naruto kemudian.

"Tapi Naruto sepertinya pencarian kita akan kakak mu itu akan sedikit mudah ku rasa kalau saja apa yang aku pikirkan ini benar." ujar Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

 **Drrtt..**

"Maksud˗˗" perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja. Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Assalamu'alaikum." jawabnya.

"..."

"Memanipulasi?" Sasuke mengeriyit aneh.

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." ujar Sasuke lalu menutup telponya.

"Maaf Naruto aku harus pergi sebentar ada hal yang harus aku urus diperusahaan." pamit Sasuke.

"Aa baiklah Sasuke dan Saku˗˗"

"Sakura!" Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam mendengar suara Hinata yang cukup keras dari lantai atas.

"Siapa pun juga tolong Sakura!" lantas Sasuke dan Naruto berlari menuju lantai atas saat kembali mendengar suara teriakan Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat tubuh Sakura terbaring lemah dilantai dimana Hinata sedang memangku kepala istrinya.

"Sakura!" serunya panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

Alhamdullilah akhinya chapter ini selesai juga maaf ya semua kali ini ceritanya sangat gaje.

Dan tahukah kalian mengapa aku memberi judul fanfic ini dengan judul 'Aku Ingin Menikah' ?

Alasannya satu yaitu agar semua pembaca fanfic ini belajar dan ingin juga merasakan pernikahan yang syakinah seperti tokoh-tokoh difanfic ini.

Dan bagaimana caranya? ya ikutin aja caranya seperti yang ada difanfic ini ta'aruf atau seperti kisah cintanya Ali dan Fatimah atau cinta Rosululloh kepada Siti Khodijah dan juga cinta beliau kepada Aisyah r.a yang sangat begitu melegenda dalam islam.

Waaaaaaah awas yang baperan~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yaaaa


	9. Kisah Pemuda dan Buah Apel

Shizune menghela nafasnya karena lelah lalu duduk dikursi halte dan ia tak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya. Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali ia dan anak kecil itu.

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya Shizune.

"Hn." anak itu mengangguk singkat.

"Dimana orang tua mu?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Ibu dan adikku tadi pergi dan belum kembali." jawabnya lesu.

"Ya sudah aku akan ikut menemani mu menunggu mereka." ujar Shizune.

"Ibu tidak menyukai ku mangkanya aku ditinggal."

"Tidak menyukai? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka ganggu adikku dan ibu marah." Shizune tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan anak yang duduk disampingnya. "Ibu mu tidak marah kok dia cuma tidak mau kalian adik dan kakak saling mengganggu." ujarnya.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan mereka duduk bersama dihalte sampai magrib. "Aa aku harus pulang sekarang nanti suami ku khawatir tapi ibu mu belum juga datang." kata Shizune cemas.

"Aku mau ikut bibi boleh?" tanya anak itu penuh harap. Shizune cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Em baiklah besok kita cari lagi ibumu ya dan karena ini hampir malam, baiklah kau ikut bibi."

"Makasih bi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 9**

 **By**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tampak khawatir melihat Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah dikamar Hinata dan sedang diperiksa Sara yang kebetulan seorang dokter speialis kandungan.

"Sakura kelelahan dan juga kurang asupan gizi apalagi dia kan sedang hamil sebaiknya kamu perhatikan kondisi istrimu Sasuke-san." ujar Sara setelah memeriksa Sakura dan melihat Sasuke yang bengong.

"Sakura hamil?" ucap Naruto tak percaya seolah mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak tahu soal ini." ujar Sara memastikan dugaannya.

"Alhamdulillah kalau itu benar." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bersujud syukur kepada Allah.

"Terima kasih ya Allah, aku sangat bersyukur." ujarnya lalu menghampiri Sakura dan mencium dahi Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sara, kau telah memberitahukan ku tentang kabar ini dan aku akan menjaga istriku dengan sangat baik." ujar Sasuke tulus dan Sara mengangguk. "Sama-sama." sahutnya.

Tak lama Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat Sasuke sedang menelpon. Ia menoleh dan melihat sekarang ia berada dikamar pengantin Hinata, sontak Sakura bangun.

"Sakura kau sudah sadar." ujar Hinata lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu minum.

Sasuke menutup telponnya setelah melihat Hinata memberikan istrinya minum.

"Kak Sasuke." ucapnya pelan. "Sudah sekarang kau istirahat ya dan kita pulang sekarang." ajak Sasuke dan dibalas anggukkan lemah dari Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku hamil?" ucap Sakura tak percaya saat ia baru sampai dikamarnya dan Sasuke bercerita soal dirinya yang hamil.

"Hn, terima kasih Sakura, aku sangat senang sekali." ujar Sasuke tulus dan memeluk tubuh Sakura dalam dekapan penuh kasih sayangnya. Sakura ikut membalas pelukkan Sasuke namun tak lama saat ponsel Sasuke kembali berbunyi.

Terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ia duduk.

"Iya, aku akan ke gedung." Sasuke memutuskan telponnya dan memasukkan ke saku celana.

"Kau istirahat saja dirumah karena besok kita akan menghadiri pernikahan Naruto."

"Kakak akan ke kantor?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku ikut ya kak, aku mau bantu kakak." pinta Sakura. "Tidak usah dan sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." kilah Sasuke.

"Tapi kak-"

"Saku." Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura sambil memegang bahu istrinya dengan sayang.

"Kau istirahat saja ya, aku mohon sayang. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu. Please." pinta Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mencium dahi Sakura.

"Aku pergi ya, assalamu'alaikum."

"Waalaikum'salam."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah lalu setelah lima menit berlalu setelah kepergian Sasuke. Sakura bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur. Merapikan sedikit pakaiannya lalu mengambil tas jinjingnya dan memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas. Selesai.

Sakura turun dari lantai dua dan meminta supir untuk mengantarnya kerumah paman Iruka. 'Kalau ini memang perbuatan Yahiko, aku akan membuat komputernya meledak.'batin Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Assalamu'alaikum." Sakura masuk kedalam rumah setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Waalaikum'salam." sahut Shizune dari dalam dan menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja masuk.

"Eh Sakura masuk nak." Shizune tersenyum senang melihat Sakura mengunjunginya dan Sakura salim dan mencium punggung tangan bibinya.

"Bi aku mau ke loteng atas dulu ya, ada yang aku mau kerjakan." ujar Sakura.

"Aa baiklah sayang silahkan, kalau kau ada apa-apa bibi ada dihalaman belakang." kata Shizune lembut.

"Iya bi, kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu." kata Sakura lalu bergegas menuju loteng.

Setelah sampai didepan sebuah pintu, Sakura membukanya pelan dan terlihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan terdapat jendela berbentuk bundar. Didalam ruangan terdapat sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan diatasnya terdapat tiga buah monitor yang ditutupi kain putih lalu ada sofa di sudut ruangan.

Sakura membuka kain putih yang menutupi dan menyalakan ketiga monitor dengan cepat.

Ketiga monitor itu terlihat masih baru dan dibeli sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat Yahiko masih sempat pulang ke Jepang. Dulu diruangan ini terdapat tiga buah komputer yang Sakura dan Yahiko dapat dari memperbaiki tiga komputer yang rusak akibat terserang virus milik seorang pria tua yang mempunyai usaha warnet dan saat itu Sakura dan Yahiko meminta kepada sang pemilik untuk memiliki ketiga komputer yang rusak itu.

Mereka mendapatkan tiga komputer itu dan memperbaiki sendiri dan setelah satu minggu akhirnya ketiga komputer itu tidak rusak lagi dan bisa digunakan dengan baik dan diruangan ini pula Yahiko melatih Sakura untuk menjadi seorang yang ahli dalam mengoperasikan komputer dan saat itu usia Sakura masih sepuluh tahun.

Dan tiga tahun yang lalu pula Yahiko akhirnya membuang ketiga komputer butut itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru dan layak pakai namun Sakura jarang menggunakannya dan lebih suka dengan laptop.

Sakura telah berhasil masuk kedalam sistem jaringan perusahaan Sasuke dan memeriksa semua data yang ada. Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak karena kaget karena semua data itu hampir semuanya hilang dan mungkin dalam beberapa jam yang akan datang perusahaan The UC Group akan gulung tikar

Sakura dengan cepat mengetik keyboard bahkan ketiga monitornya menyala menampakkan grafik dan juga data-data perusahaan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Yahiko." desis Sakura seraya terus berusaha mengembalikan data-data perusahaan milik suaminya itu dengan cepat dan secara perlahan beberapa data berhasil Sakura dapatkan dan ia kirim ke sistem komputer milik The UC Group tak lupa ia pun membuat sistem pelindung didalam jaringan komputer agar Yahiko tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi.

"Kau mau menantangku ya." Sakura menyeringai tipis dan dengan satu klik di tombol keyboard. Semua data yang tadi menghilang langsung dengan cepat kembali dan masuk ke sistem komputer The UC Group.

[The UC Group]

Sasuke dan juga yang lain merasa tak percaya karena semua data perusahaan mereka kembali dengan sendirinya maka dengan cepat pula Sasuke memeriksa semua data yang masuk dengan bantuan yang lain dan mereka semua mengatakan kalau semua data lengkap tanpa dan kekurangan bahkan tidak ada data yang berubah isinya.

"Alhamdulillah ya Allah." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan semua yang ada diruangan kerja Sasuke saat ini pun mengucapkan hamdalah bersama-sama.

"Sasuke-sama, menurutku ada yang membantu kita karena sejak tadi kita tidak mampu mengembalikan semua data bahkan secepat ini." ujar Sasori.

"Kau benar." ucap Sasuke menimpali lalu dilihatnya ada sebuah email masuk ke ponselnya. Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari laptopnya dan dilihatnya email yang masuk.

 _Bersyukurlah kau karena kau memiliki Saki yang bisa membantu mu mengembalikan semua data yang sudah aku curi padahal aku ingin bermain sedikit tapi ya sudahlah permainan hari ini sudah cukup membuatku senang._

 _Ingatlah Uchiha Sasuke, akulah yang membuat kekacauan diperusahaan mu seharian ini dan jangan coba-coba melapor kepihak berwajib karena aku bisa membuat perusahaan mu kembali dalam masa kritis seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat hahahahaha..._

Sasuke mengeriyit heran melihat email yang masuk, jadi ini adalah email dari hacker yang mengacaukan perusahaannya dalam waktu satu hari tapi siapa Saki? Bahkan ia tak mengenal siapa itu Saki bahkan sang pengirim mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki Saki.

Sasori sempat melirik dan membaca email yang masuk kedalam ponsel Sasuke. "Gomenasai Sasuke-sama, saya membaca email anda juga tapi apakah boleh saya mengatakan suatu hal kepada anda?"

"Hm tak apa lagipula ini email dari hacker itu lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saki adalah hacker yang paling ditakuti di Konoha dan beberapa kota yang lain. Dan aku dengar Saki tidak pernah lagi ikut dalam perang hacker tapi ia sering membantu beberapa perusahaan secara sembunyi jika perusahaan itu mengalami kebocoran data atau ada orang yang memanipulasi data perusahaan. Bahkan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Saki bahkan banyak sekali perusahaan yang mencarinya untuk dijadikan karyawan dengan tugas menjaga data-data perusahaan agar tidak bisa di manipulasi oleh pihak asing." jelas Sasori.

"Begitu ya, mungkinkah maksudnya aku memiliki Saki adalah Saki saat ini sedang membantu kita?" ujar Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja." sahut Sasori.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan mulai kembali memeriksa semua data yang masuk dengan teliti.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Sasuke, padahal dia sedang cuti dua hari tapi harus sibuk mengurusi data yang hilang ditambah keadaan istrinya saat ini membuatnya harus cepat-cepat pulang namun saat pintu kamarnya terbuka sang istri tidak ada ditempat.

Sasuke turun kebawah dan menanyakan Sakura kepada bibi Suri dan dijawab bahwa saat ini Sakura berada di rumah pamannya. Sasuke merasa heran dengan Sakura, biasanya istrinya itu akan izin terlebih dahulu kepadanya jika mau pergi paling tidak mengirim pesan singkat.

Tapi ya sudahlah yang penting saat ini Sakura baik-baik saja dan keberadaannya diketahui. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membersihkan diri lalu sholat asar mengingat suara azan telah berkumandang sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan ini pertama kalinya Sasuke telat melaksanakan ibadah sholat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja mematikan tiga monitornya setelah perkerjaannya selesai dan turun kebawah untuk bibinya.

"Bibi ak-"

"Assalamu'alaikum." belum sempat untuk berkata, Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara baritone yang mengucapkan salam dari pintu depan.

"Waalaikum'salam." sahutnya. 'Siapa yang datang?' batinnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning cerah dengan senyum lebar berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hi." sapanya ramah seraya mengangkat tangannya disamping wajahnya.

"Kau!"

"Huaaaaaa..." seru pria itu saat melihat Sakura melepaskan sandal rumahan dan hendak melemparinya dengan sandal.

"Yak! Jangan marah dong." pria itu berkata seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." kata Sakura sedikit kesal dan kembali memakai sandal rumahannya.

"Maaf maaf lagipula aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau akan membantu suami mu itu atau tidak, kalau pun tidak nanti sore akan aku kembalikan semua data nya karena tidak penting pula untukku. " kata pria itu dengan santai.

"Sakura, siapa diluar?" tanya Shizune dari dalam rumah lalu ikut keluar.

"Yahiko?" Shizune menutup mulutnya tak percaya melihat sosok pria yang ia rindukan selama ini telah pulang.

"Ummi." Yahiko tersenyum lalu menghampiri Shizune dan memeluk sosok wanita yang selama ini telah mengasuhnya sejak usianya enam tahun.

"Aku kangen banget sama ummi." Yahiko mengeratkan pelukkannya. Shizune tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukkan Yahiko. "Ummi juga sangat merindukan mu nak, kamu kemana saja kenapa kami tidak mendapat kabar dari mu hampir dua tahun." ujar Shizune khawatir.

"Maafkan aku ummi, aku terlalu sibuk kerja hingga lupa waktu. Sekarang aku sudah pulang dan tak akan pergi lagi." kata-kata Yahiko membuat hati Shizune sedikit lega lalu dilepasnya pelukkan Yahiko.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu." ajak Shizune.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan dengan ku soal dinginnya jeruji besi." ujar Sakura dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris karena ia tahu bibinya tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris.

Yahiko membuang muka dan masuk kedalam rumah. "Dalam mimpi mu pinky." ejek Yahiko diselingi tawa oleh pria itu. Sakura pun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wooooo jadi saat ini kau hamil waaaah..." Yahiko berseru ria mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura hamil bahkan Shizune terus berceloteh mengenai kehamilan mengenai asupan gizi dan yang lainnya.

"Ingat wanita hamil tidak boleh makan buah nanas." Sakura kembali mengangguk mendengar nasehat dari bibinya.

"Ne, aku udah nikah dan bentar lagi mau punya anak, kamu kapan?" ujar Sakura berniat menggoda Yahiko.

"Kalau aku sih lagi cari yang cocok aja." timpal Yahiko lalu meminum ocha.

"Yahiko, umur mu tidak lagi muda nak. Carilah pasangan hidup." ujar Shizune. Yahiko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan dango kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku akan membangun usaha dulu mi baru nanti cari pasangan." ujarnya setelah menghabiskan dango didalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah, ummi harap itu cepat." Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengarnya dan Yahiko menatapnya tajam sedangkan Sakura malah menjulurkan lidahnya singkat.

"Udah ah aku mau pulang dah hampir magrib ni." kata Sakura.

"Mau ku antar?" tanya Yahiko.

"Aa tidak usah kak, aku punya supir yang sedang menunggu didepan." jawab Sakura dan Yahiko bengong didepan. Benarkah tadi Sakura memanggilnya kakak?

"Oh adikku sayang bolehkah aku memuluk mu?" pinta Yahiko dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak karena kita bukan mahrom." Sakura menggeleng cepat dan Yahiko mencibir karena mendengar perkataan Sakura. Shizune hanya tersenyum geli. "Baiklah hati-hati Sakura."

"Iya bi, kalau begitu aku pulang assalamu'alaikum."

"Waalaikum'salam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan melepas kaca mata bacanya lalu menshut down laptopnya kemudian menutupnya.

Cklek.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Sasuke melirik kearah pintu kamar dan melihat sosok Sakura yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Waalaikum'salam." sahut Sasuke.

"Eh kak Sasuke lagi apa?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk di samping suaminya dan salim.

"Kamu darimana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Em dari rumah paman Iruka." jawab Sakura jujur. Kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke terlihat redup karena lelah lalu mengangguk. "Ya sudah sekarang kamu mandi dan ambil wudhu karena sebentar lagi mau azan magrib." kata Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya hari ini. Cantik. Hari ini Sakura akan menghadiri pernikahan Naruto dan adiknya Menma. Ada rasa haru dihatinya saat ia mendengar cerita tentang Naruto dari Sasuke, suaminya.

Pria berambut pirang itu rela diusir demi agamanya Allah tapi meskipun begitu Naruto tidak pernah marah kepada orang tuanya atau benci. Ia semakin menunjukkan cinta dan kasih kepada kedua orang tuanya meski kedua orang tuanya benci atas pilihan pria itu sendiri.

"Sakura, ayo." kata Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Iya kak."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura cukup kagum melihat semua tamu undangan yang saat ini menghadiri upacara pernikahan Naruto dan adiknya. Padahal pernikahannya dulu dengan Naruto benar-benar megah bahkan yang diundang pun orang-orang penting namun yang Sakura suka dari pesta ini adalah banyaknya para sastrawan terkenal yang diundang.

Ada Rei Gaara ketua umum Sastra Muslim Konoha. Ustadz Jiraya, guru yang mengajarkannya tentang dunia sastra dan juga yang menjodohkannya dengan suaminya. Annisa Yuuky novelis yang banyak menerbitkan novel-novel romance islami. Daichi Kaito ketua umum Pena IslamiKu dan Kagami Keita wakil ketua umum Pena IslamiKu dan masih banyak lagi dan jangan lupa Uchiha Sasuke, suami tercintanya itu juga seorang penulis buku-buku motivasi, apalagi saat ini buku dengan judul Cintaku untuk Mu karya Sasuke sedang buming dikalangan mahasiswa/i dan juga masyarakat luas.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke seraya menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Pipi Sakura merona seketika. "Iya kak?" sahutnya. "Aku tau kalau kau ingin sekali berbicara dengan Annisa Yuuky." tebakan Sasuke tepat sasaran.

"Kakak tahu darimana?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Aku tak sengaja- maksudnya sengaja membaca buku catatan mu tentang orang yang ingin kau temui dan kau ajak bicara dan aku cukup teranjung karena namaku berada di nomor satu." kata Sasuke. Sakura menundudukan kepalanya karena malu. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "Ayo kita temui dia." ajaknya. Dan jadilah mereka mengobrol dengan Annisa Yuuky dan Sakura banyak sekal bertanya setelah itu mereka menghampiri teman-teman Sasuke.

"Wow pengantin baru." seru Lee heboh menyambut kedatangan sahabat baiknya. Sasuke tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Ini sudah dua minggu." kilahnya.

"Oh baiklah tapi kaliankan masih pengantin baru meski baru dua minggu." kata Lee bercanda.

"Nah Sakura, ini Lee, Sai dan Gaara dan yang kakaknya Hinata kemarin itu namanya Neji. Mereka semua sahabat baikku termasuk Naruto juga." ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan teman-temannya kepada Sakura.

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Sakura desu." Sakura membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Ahaha kau terlalu formal Sakura-chan, kau bisa panggil aku Lee saja." Lee tertawa canggung melihat sikap Sakura.

"Kak Lee kan seumuran dengan kak Sasuke jadi aku harus panggil kakak." sahut Sakura.

"Aish kok aku jadi pengen nikah sih gara-gara lihat kalian berdua." kata Lee jujur. Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu cepat cari pasangan." timpal Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya itu orang tua Naruto." kata Gaara seraya menunjuk Minato dan Kushina yang baru saja masuk kedalam masjid dengan pakaian formal dimana Minato mengenakan stelan jas dan Kushina mengenakan dress dengan bawahan panjang hingga mata kaki berwarna hijau toska.

Sasuke dkk lantas menoleh dan benar saja, kedua orang tua Naruto kini sedang berbicara dengan Namikaze bersaudara.

"Sepertinya Naruto berhasil memenangkan hati ayah dan ibunya." kata Sai memecah keheningan karena mereka terus memperhatikan keluarga Namikaze yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Baguslah." timpal Lee.

"Ya ku harap mereka bahagia mengingat Namikaze sangat membenci islam." kata Gaara.

"Tidak." semua menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Namikaze tidak akan membenci islam lagi karena Naruto." lanjutnya dengan yakin. Sakura yang berdiri disamping Sasuke menatap kedalam onxy milik suaminya itu yang menisyaratkan apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Memangnya kenapa Namikaze membenci islam?" tanya Sakura.

"Ceritanya panjang." jawab Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai ayo kita semua duduk." kata Sai.

Dan acara pun resmi dimulai, kedua pengantin perempuan bersama dengan tamu undangan perempuan duduk disebalah kanan dan tamu undangan pria duduk disebalah kiri.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto pelan yang duduk didepannya. "Apa yang kau rasakan wahai sahabatku?" tanyanya menggoda Naruto.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau rasakan saat duduk seperti ini dulu?" Naruto bertanya balik. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Nikmatilah rasa yang kau rasakan saat ini karena ini hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupmu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Gugup. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini bahkan adiknya Menma yang duduk disamping kanannya terlihat sangat gugup luar biasa, terlihat jelas dari keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah adiknya.

"Nikmatilah rasa yang kau rasakan saat ini karena ini hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupmu " ujarnya kepada Menma. Menma menoleh kearah Naruto. "Iya kak tapi kok kau gugup banget ya." kata Menma dengan wajah memerah.

"Baik, ijab qobul akan segera kita mulai." kata sang penghulu dan sosok Hiashi telah duduk didepan Naruto dan Menma duduk dihadapan Ryu.

"Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan putri saya Hyuuga Hinata binti Hyuuga Hiashi dengan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hiashi dan menjawab dengan mantap. "Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Hyuuga Hinata binti Hyuuga Hiashi dengan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai."

"Sah?"

"SAH!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban sah dari para saksi dan tamu undangan maka sahlah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Sekarang giliran Menma

"Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan putri saya Sara Ar-Rouran binti Ryu Ar-Rouran dengan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai." Menma menghela nafasnya pelan. "Saya terima dan nikah dan ah..." Menma memejamkan matanya karena salah mengucapkan ijab qobul.

"Kita ulangi lagi." kata Ryu. Menma mengangguk dan terus berusaha untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya.

"Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan putri saya Sara Ar-Rouran binti Ryu Ar-Rouran dengan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai."

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Sara Ar-Rouran binti Ryu Ar-Rouran dengan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai."

"Sah?"

"SAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta digelar dirumah Hinata dengan sederhana namun hikmat. Kedua pasangan pengantin pun sedang duduk diayunan berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga yang melilit"Tadi aku benar-benar gugup." ujar Menma.

"Itu wajar." timpal Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepan Menma dan Naruto.

"Ibu ucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua." ujar Kushina.

"Terima kasih bu." ujar Naruto dan Menma bersamaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega melihat keakraban keluarga Namikaze kembali setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu karena pengakuan yang begitu mengejutkan dari ketiga bersaudara itu. Dan tanpa diduga-duga Menma ternyata sudah memeluk islam setelah Naruto memeluk islam dan ini hal yang mengejutkan bahkan adik bungsu mereka juga ikut walaupun masih baru.

Dan Sasuke masih penasaran dengan anak tertua dari keluarga Namikaze. Siapa dia? Dan kenapa bisa menghilang? Lalu siapa Hiko yang mengirim pesan kepada Sakura? Mungkinkah itu Hiko kakak Naruto? Dan kata Naruto Hiko adalah nama panggilan Nahiko?

Sepertinya ia harus bertanya dengan Sakura nanti.

"Istri mu hebat." kata Gaara yang baru saja berdiri disamping Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Hebat?" beo Sasuke tidak mengerti. Gaara terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mmengulang perkataannya.

"Ya dia hebat karena kau tahu, kemarin ia baru saja membuat sebuah cerpen yang katanya ia kerjakan dalam waktu empat jam dan kau tahu hasilnya? Aku baru saja membacanya setengah dan aku sudah terkagum-kagum bahkan para editor SMK tidak bisa berkomentar." ujar Gaara penuh decak kagum.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Seperti apa isi cerita cerpen itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Kau akan tahu besok karena cerpen itu akan dimuat di majalah SMK dan juga di blog." jawab Gaara dengan senyum tipis khasnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran." kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah istrinya yang tampak asik mengobrol dengan para novelis perempuan yang hadir.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkannya." puji Gaara. "Dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu." timpal Sasuke. "Sakura jarang melihat wajahku saat kami bicara, dia sering menunduk bahkan aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar suaranya saat berbicara." komentar Gaara dan berhasil membuat pria berusia 27 tahun itu tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. "Kata ustad Jiraya dia itu seperti gadis yang dinikahi Tsabit bin Zutho bisu, tuli, buta, dan lumpuh." kata Sasuke dan mendapat tatapan kagum dari sahabatnya berambut merah itu. Gaara sungguh tahu kisah itu, kisah seorang pemuda yang memakan apel yang bukan miliknya dan harus harus menikahi gadis yang buta, tuli, bisu, dan lumpuh. Putri si pemilik kebun jika kesalahannya yang memakan buah aple tanpa izin sang pemilik. Bahkan Gaara akan sangat bersyukur jika bisa menikahi gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak tuli, buta, bisu dan lumpuh tapi ah Gaara tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Semoga Allah memberiku jodoh yang baik seperti dirimu Sasuke." kata Gaara dan di aminkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke." panggil Sakura pelan setelah berdiri tepat didepan suaminya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Kak pulang yuk, aku lelah." pinta Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kini terlihat letih dan iya mengangguk setuju karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjadi suami yang siaga sekarang.

"Kita pamit dulu dengan Naruto." kata Sasuke. "Kami duluan Gaara." lanjutnya dan Gaara mengangguk singkat.

"Kami duluan Gaara-sama, assalamu'alaikum." pamit Sakura dengan sopan dan menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan disamping suaminya dan Gaara sadar tadi Sakura hanya meliriknya singkat lalu kembali melihat lantai, gadis itu benar-benar menjaga penglihatannya.

"Dia benar-benar menjaga matanya dengan baik tapi sepertinya sedikit berlebihan." komentar Gaara pelan melihat kepergian sahabatnya itu bersama istri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Gaara kemarin, akhirnya Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk membeli majalah terbitan SMK disalah satu toko sebelum dirinya pergi kekantor.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat judul ddari cerpen itu lalu ia membayar majalah dikasir dan hendak keluar namun tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang membawa beberapa map.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." ujar Sasuke menyesal dan membatu pria itu mengambil map yang jatuh dilantai.

"Tidak apa." kata pria pirang itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih saat Sasuke menyerahkan mapnya yang sudah diambil Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke benar?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya saya sendiri." jawab Sasuke.

"Selamat karena kau akan jadi ayah." ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar dari toko. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. 'Siapa pria itu?' pikirnya bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yahiko baru saja sampai di cafe dan duduk dnegan tenang seraya memeriksa map-map yang ia bawa. Tak lama sosok Sakura masuk dan duduk dikursi didepannya. "Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan suami mu." kata Yahiko. "Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sakura tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu soal keluarga mu?" tanya Sakura kemudian. "Ya." Yahiko mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarga dan aku tidak mau duduk dibelakang meja dengan mendatangani banyak berkas." jawab Yahiko.

"Kau bisa menolaknya kan kalau tidak mau dan kamu yakin mereka punya perusahaan?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Temui mereka, mereka pasti merindukan mu."

"Ya nanti dan apa kau lapar, ayo kita pesan makanan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Oh ayolah jangan bahas lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke kagum bukan main setelah membaca cerpen karya Sakura dimajalah SMK bahkan profil Sakura ada di dalam majalah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menutup majalah itu.

Cerpen itu berisi tentang seorang adik perempuan yang terus bertanya kepada sang kakak dan sang kakak pun menjawab semua pertanyaan adiknya dengan baik. Seperti apa tujuan kita ini hidup? Untuk siapa kita hidup? Kenapa perempuan islam harus berkerudung? Apa perbedaan antara yang bercadar dengan yang tidak. Lalu bagaimana pendapat masyarakat mengenai cadar?

Semua hal itu dibahas dengan sangat baik didalam cerpen Sakura dengan judul "Adikku bertanya dan Akupun menjawab"

Sasuke membuka blog SMK untuk melihat respon para pembaca mengenai cerpen Sakura dan saat ia melihat kolom komentar ia cukup bersyukur karena semua orang menyukainya dan ada pula yang mengkeritik dan Sasuke pun membalas kritikkan itu dengan baik dan tidak bersifat menyinggung.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke sadar dari apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini dan menjawab masuk kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Sosok Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut ungu gelap yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kedua orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Tuan Sasuke, dialah gadis yang bernama Yugao." ujar Kakashi memperkenalkan sosok perempuan yang berdiri disampingnya.

Perempuan dengan warna rambut ungu gelap itu mengenakan jeans hitam dan mantel hitam dengan sepasang sepatu warna putih list hitam.

Sorot dari kedua bola mata gadis itu terkesan dingin bahkan gadis itu juga terlihat acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Senang bisa mengenal mu Yugao." kata Sasuke dan sedikit tersenyum dan Yugao membungkukkan badannya singkat. "Senang bisa berkerja dengan mu Uchiha-sama." kata Yugao dan sedikit menyeringai saat ia membungkuk tanpa diketahui Sasuke dan Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung~

[Bonus]

Sepenggal cerita dari kisah Pemuda dan Buah Apel.

Sebagai pengganti buah apel yang digigitnya, sang pemuda harus menikahi wanita yang buta, bisu, tuli, dan lumpuh.

Dikisahkan, beberapa abad lalu di masa akhir era tabi'in, hidup seorang pemuda dari kalangan biasa namun saleh luar biasa.

Suatu hari, pemuda yang dikisahkan bernama Tsabit bin Zutho tersebut sedang berjalan di pinggiran Kota Kufah, Irak. Terdapat sungai yang jernih dan menyejukkan di sana. Tiba-tiba, sebuah apel segar tampak hanyut di sungai itu. Dalam kondisi yang lapar, Tsabit pun memungut apel tersebut. Rezeki yang datang tiba-tiba, sebuah apel datang tanpa diduga di saat yang tepat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun memakannya, mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Baru segigit menikmati apel merah nan manis itu, Tsabit tersentak. Milik siapa apel ini? bisiknya dalam hati. Meski menemukannya di jalanan, Tsabit merasa bersalah memakan apel tanpa izin empunya. Bagaimanapun juga, pikir Tsabit, buah apel dihasilkan sebuah pohon yang ditanam seseorang. '"Bagaimana bisa aku memakan sesuatu yang bukan milikku," kata Tsabit menyesal.

Ia pun kemudian menyusuri sungai. Dari manakah aliran air membawa apel segar itu? Tsabit berpikir akan bertemu dengan pemilik buah dan meminta kerelaannya atas apel yang sudah digigitnya itu.

Cukup jauh Tsabit menyusuri aliran sungai hingga ia melihat sebuah kebun apel. Beberapa pohon apel tumbuh subur di samping sungai. Rantingnya menjalar dekat sungai. Tak mengherankan jika buahnya sering kali jatuh ke sungai dan hanyut terbawa arus air.

Tsabit pun segera mencari pemilik kebun. Ia mendapati seseorang tengah menjaga kebun apel tersebut. Tsabit menghampirinya seraya berkata, "Wahai hamba Allah, apakah apel ini berjenis sama dengan apel di kebun ini? Saya sudah mengigit apel ini, apa kau memaafkan saya?" kata Tsabit sembari menunjukkan apel yang telah dimakan segigit itu.

Namun, penjaga kebun itu menjawab, "Saya bukan pemilik kebun apel ini. Bagaimana saya dapat memaafkanmu, sementara saya bukan pemiliknya? Pemilik kebunlah yang berhak memaafkanmu." Lalu, penjaga kebun itu pun berkata, "Rumahnya (pemilik kebun apel) cukup jauh, sekitar lima mil dari sini."

Walau harus menempuh jarak sekitar delapan kilometer, Tsabit tak putus asa untuk mencari keridaan pemilik apel. Akhirnya, ia sampai di sebuah rumah dengan perasaan gelisah, apakah si pemilik kebun akan memaafkannya. Tsabit merasa takut sang pemilik tak meridai apelnya yang telah jatuh ke sungai digigit olehnya.

Mengetuk pintu, Tsabit mengucapkan salam. Seorang pria tua, si pemilik kebun apel, membuka pintu.

"Wahai hamba Allah, saya datang ke sini karena saya telah menemukan sebuah apel dari kebun Anda di sungai, kemudian saya memakannya. Saya datang untuk meminta kerelaan Anda atas apel ini. Apakah Anda meridainya? Saya telah mengigitnya dan ini yang tersisa," ujar Tsabit memegang apel yang digigitnya.

Agak lama pemilik kebun apel itu terdiam mendengar ucapan Tsabit. Lalu, Tsabit pun tersentak ketika sang tuan rumah berkata, "Tidak, saya tidak merelakanmu, Nak!"

Penasaran dengan pemilik kebun apel yang mempermasalahkan satu butir apel, Tsabit menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tindakannya itu dimaafkan. "Aku tidak memaafkanmu, demi Allah, kecuali jika kau memenuhi persyaratanku," kata pria tua itu.

"Persyaratan apa itu?" tanya Tsabit harap-harap cemas.

"Kau harus menikahi putriku."

Menikahi seorang wanita bukanlah sebuah hukuman, pikir Tsabit. "Benarkah itu yang menjadi syarat Anda? Anda memaafkan saya dan saya menikahi putri Anda? Itu adalah anugerah yang besar," tanya Tsabit tak percaya.

Begitu terperanjatnya Tsabit ketika pemilik kebun itu berkata bahwa putrinya yang harus Tsabit nikahi merupakan wanita cacat. "Putriku itu buta, tuli, bisu, dan lumpuh. Tak mampu berjalan, apalagi berdiri. Kalau kau menerimanya maka saya akan memaafkanmu, Nak," kata pria tua.

Syarat yang mungkin sulit masuk di akal, hukuman yang harus ditanggung Tsabit hanya karena mengigit sebutir apel yang temukan di sungai. Namun, hal yang lebih mengejutkan, Tsabit menerima syarat tersebut karena merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Sementara, ia tak ingin berdosa mengambil hak yang bukan miliknya. Tsabit, seorang pemuda tampan, harus menikahi wanita cacat hanya karena menemukan sebuah apel.

"Datanglah ba'da Isya untuk berjumpa dengan istrimu," kata pemilik kebun.

Malam hari usai shalat Isya, Tsabit pun menemui calon istrinya yang cacat. Ia masuk ke kamar pengantin wanita dengan langkah yang berat.

Hatinya dipenuhi pergolakan luar biasa, namun pemuda gagah itu tetap bertekad memenuhi syarat sang pemilik apel. Tsabit pun mengucapkan salam seraya masuk ke kamar istrinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Tsabit ketika mendengar jawaban salam dari wanita yang suaranya lembut nan merdu. Tak hanya itu, wanita itu mampu berdiri dan menghampiri Tsabit.

Begitu cantik paras si wanita, tanpa cacat apa pun di anggota tubuhnya yang lengkap. Tsabit kebingungan, ia berpikir salah memasuki kamar dan salah menemui wanita yang seharusnya merupakan istrinya yang buta, tuli, bisu, dan lumpuh.

Tak percaya, Tsabit pun mempertanyakan si gadis bak bidadari tersebut. Namun, Tsabit tidak salah, ialah putri pemilik kebun apel yang dinikahkan dengannya. "Apa yang dikatakan ayah tentang aku?" tanya si gadis mendapati suaminya mempertanyakan dirinya seolah tak percaya.

"Ayahmu berkata kau adalah seorang gadis buta," kata Tsabit.

"Demi Allah, ayahku berkata jujur, aku buta karena aku tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang dimurkai Allah," jawab si gadis membuat Tsabit kagum.

"Ayahmu juga berkata bahwa kau bisu," ujar Tsabit masih dalam nada heran.

"Ya benar, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan satu kalimat pun yang membuat Allah murka," kata si gadis.

"Tapi, Ayahmu mengatakan, kamu bisu dan tuli."

"Ayahku benar, demi Allah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar satu kalimat pun, kecuali di dalamnya terdapat rida Allah."

"Tapi, ayahmu juga bilang bahwa kau lumpuh."

"Ya, ayah benar dan tidak berdusta. Aku tidak pernah melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat yang Allah murkai," ujar si gadis yang membuat Tsabit begitu terpesona.

Tsabit memandangi istrinya yang cantik jelita itu. Ia pun mengucapkan syukur.

Sang pemilik kebun kagum dengan sifat kehati-hatian Tsabit dalam memakan sesuatu hingga jelas kehalalannya.

Melihat kegigihan dan kesalehan Tsabit, ia pun berkeinginan menjadikannya menantu, menikahkannya dengan putrinya yang salehah.

Dari pernikahan tersebut, lahir seorang ulama shalih, mujadid yang sangat terkenal, yakni Nu'man bin Tsabit atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Al-Imam Abu Hanifah.

Bersama istrinya yang salehah, Tsabit mendidik putranya menjadi salah satu imam besar dari empat madzab.

Kisah pemuda yang bukan lain adalah ayah dari Imam Abu Hanifah tersebut terdapat dalam kitab terkenal "Al-Aghani" karya Abu Al-Faraj Al-Isbahani.

Buku terkenal dalam kesusastraan Arab tersebut berisi tentang sajak lagu serta informasi biografi dari tokoh-tokoh Islam terdahulu, para tabi'in dan tabi'ut tabi'in di masa Dinasti Umayyah dan Abbasiyyah.

Sebagaimana diketahui, Abu Hanifah merupakan ulama cerdas ahli fikih dan ahli ra'yi, pelopor mazhab Hanafi. Ia lahir di Kufah, ibukota Dinasti Umayyah, pada 80 hijriah atau 699 masehi. Kitabnya yang terkenal, yakni "Kitabul-Athar" dan "Fiqh al-Akbar", yang hingga kini menjadi rujukan hukum fikih bagi para pengikut madzhab Hanafi di seluruh dunia.

Dalam mempelajari hadis, Abu Hanifah sempat bertemu dengan sahabat Rasulullah, Anas bin Malik, yang wafat tahun 93 hijriah. Di masa remajanya, Abu Hanifah menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari hadis Rasulullah.

Saat ini, mazhab Hanafi merupakan satu dari empat mazhab yang paling banyak dianut Muslim Sunni di dunia. Mazhab tersebut juga menjadi dasar kekhalifahan masa Dinasti Abbasiyyah dan Turki Usmani, serta dianut oleh Kekaisaran Mughal di India.

Di era sekarang, mazhab Hanafi banyak digunakan Muslim di beberapa negara Timur Tengah dan Asia Selatan, seperti Turki, Afghanistan, India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, serta di Suriah, Lebanon, Turki, Iran, Irak, dan Palestina.

 **MENINGGALKAN SYUBHAT**

Banyak hikmah yang dapat dipetik dari **Kisah Pemuda dan Buah Apel** tersebut. Di antaranya, meninggalkan syubhat, yakni perkara yang samar dan meragukan.

Sang pemuda, Tsabit, meragukan kehalalan apel yang didapatkannya tanpa membeli, menanam, atau pun dari pemberian.

Ia pun meyakinkan kehalalan terhadap apa yang dimakannya tersebut dengan meminta keridaan sang pemilik.

Tsabit sangat berhati-hati terhadap apa yang ia masukkan ke perutnya. Meski menemukannya di jalan yang seharusnya tak lagi dimiliki orang lain, Tsabit merasa ragu ia akan melanggar hak kepemilikan si pemilik kebun.

Ia takut bahwa memakan harta orang lain dapat membawa kemurkaan Allah. Maka, Tsabit pun meminta izin dari sang pemilik apel.

Allah dalam firmannya pun telah mewanti-wanti Muslimin agar tak terhanyut dengan perkara syubhat. Pasalnya, syubhat sering kali membawa seseorang terjatuh pada keharaman karena meremehkan perkara tersebut.

" _Katakanlah, tidak sama yang buruk dengan yang baik, meskipun banyaknya yang buruk itu menarik hatimu. Maka bertakwalah kepada Allah hai orang-orang berakal agar kamu mendapat keberuntungan."_ (QS al-Maidah: 100).

Rasulullah pun menyebutkan dalam hadis An-Nu'man bin Basyir, "Siapa yang terjatuh ke dalam syubhat (perkara yang samar), berarti dia jatuh ke dalam perkara yang haram," sabda Rasul.

Dalam hadis yang lain, Rasulullah juga memerintahkan Muslimin agar meninggalkan segala perkara syubhat. "Tinggalkan apa yang meragukanmu kepada apa yang tidak meragukanmu!"

Seringkali kita lalai pada perkara syubhat dan tanpa sadar jatuh pada keharaman. Bahkan, tak sedikit pula yang justru dengan sadar melakukan perbuatan yang diharamkan.

Dari kisah ini, dapat diambil pelajaran agar berhati-hati dan menjauhkan diri dari segala perkara haram dan syubhat. Setiap Muslim hendaknya melakukan sesuatu yang telah jelas kehalalannya. Setiap makanan, pakaian, harta harus dipastikan kehalalannya.

Selain itu, terdapat hikmah lain yang dapat kita petik dari kisah Tsabit dan gadis yang salehah, yakni pria saleh akan mendapat atau berjodoh dengan wanita yang salehah, demikian pula sebaliknya.

Tsabit seorang pemuda saleh yang tanpa diduga ia pun menikahi wanita yang sangat salehah. "Wanita-wanita yang keji adalah untuk laki-laki yang keji, dan laki-laki yang keji adalah untuk wanita-wanita yang keji (pula), dan wanita-wanita yang baik adalah untuk laki-laki yang baik ,dan laki-laki yang baik adalah untuk wanita-wanita yang baik (pula)...," demikian (QS an Nur: 26).

Sumber : .id


	10. Egois

"Hiks..." seorang gadis berusia empat belas tahun menangis tersedu didepan dua makam yang masih terlihat baru. Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakangnya terus mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku, mohon maafkan aku." ujarnya menyesal.

"Kalian orang kaya memang tidak punya hati! Aku benci kalian!" teriak gadis itu kesal dan marah.

"Aku Uchiha Fugaku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab dan aku akan membiayai sekolah mu dan juga hidupmu hingga kau sudah bisa berkerja sendiri."

"Hiks..." gadis itu terus menangis tak peduli dengan semua ucapan pria paruh baya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 10**

 **By**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Egois**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan-jangan kau bohong ya?" kata Sakura penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak berbohong kalau kau tahu kau pasti bilang W-O-W." ujar Yahiko seraya menguyah sushi. "Baiklah terserah kau tapi menurutku kau harus menemui mereka, mereka pasti merindukkan mu." Sakura terus membujuk Yahiko sejak tadi.

"Kau ingin mengusirku?" tanya Yahiko tidak suka. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. "Maaf jika kata-kataku menyinggung mu kak, aku menyesal tapi mereka orang tua kakak pasti sangat merindukan kakak, aku hanya minta kakak menemui mereka dan aku tidak bermaksud mengusir kakak." ujar Sakura dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya nanti aku akan menemui mereka." ujar Yahiko kemudian. "Sudah jangan menundukkan kepala begitu kau seperti anak kecil." lanjutnya.

"Em." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Sakura kau tahu dari mana kalau aku memanipulasi data The UC Group kemarin?" tanya Yahiko. "Bukankah kau mengirim pesan ancaman padaku? Lalu Sasori mengirim pesan padaku melalui Facebook." jawab Sakura.

"Aa baiklah, setan merah itu ternyata." umpat Yahiko.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu." tegur Sakura. "Bibi akan marah jika ia mendengar kau berkata seperti itu." lanjutnya.

"Iya iya maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sesuai dengan yang ayah inginkan maka Food UC Group akan menjadi milikmu." ujar Sasuke setelah menandatangani sebuah map berisi dokumen mengenai kepemilikkan Food UC Group.

"Terima kasih." Yugao membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Sama-sama dan Kakashi akan menunjukkan ruang kerja mu." Kakashi mengangguk singkat lalu izin undur diri bersama dengan Yugao yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yugao mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang akan menjadi ruang kerjanya. Dan seringai kecil muncul dibibirnya menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Aku ingin membalas semua perbuatan kalian padaku tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yugao pada dirinya sendiri.

Yugao kembali mengingatnya, kenangan masa kecilnya yang tak mudah ia lupakan.

Kedua orang tuanya berkerja di The UC Group menjadi karyawan biasa didepartemen keuangan. Mereka hidup bahagia dan Yugao selalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan kasih sayang yang berlimpah tapi kebahagian itu sirna saat kedua orang tuanya dituduh memanipulasi data keuangan sehingga perusahaan hampir bangkrut.

Dan kedua orang tuanya harus mengganti kerugian menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya jadi sering bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan. Dan pada akhirnya kedua orang tuanya di nyatakan tidak bersalah dan direktur departement keuanganlah yang memanipulasi semua data dan mengambing hitamkan kedua orang tua Yugao.

Namun semuanya telah terlambat kedua orang tua Yugao bunuh diri bersama dengan meminum racun, mereka meninggal dengan saling berpelukkan. Meninggalkan Yugao sendirian.

Yugao menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Memang keluarga Uchiha membiayai hidupnya tapi uang tidak bisa membahagiakannya dan hanya kedua orang tuanyalah sumber kebahagiannya dan yang tidak diberikan keluarga Uchiha padanya.

"Kata ibu aku tidak boleh menganggu orang lain dan kata 'nya' aku kita tidak boleh menjadi duri dalam daging. Hmmm..." Yugao tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kalau bermain sedikit mungkin tak apa." ujarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura cukup bingung hari ini beberapa orang yang dikenalnya yang awalnya tidak pernah berhijab kini berhijab. Sakura senang dan bersyukur akan hal itu tapi semua siswi yang berstatus keagamaan mereka yang islam dan kuliah di UNISKO ada yang tidak berhijab dengan alasan susah mencari perkerjaan tapi kini terlihat berhijab semua.

Sakura sangat merasa heran akan hal itu. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Itulah yang ia pikirkan setiap ia melangkahkan kaki dikoridor dan saat ia menyelesaikan salah satu mata kuliah akhirnya, ia diberitahu bahwa akan ada rapat dadakan.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang duduk dengan tenang mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh ketua LDK bahkan ruang kelas yang semulanya di isi oleh para mahasiswa/mahasiswi untuk belajar kini menjadi ruang rapat dadakan oleh para anggota LDK UNISKO. Sakura sendiri tampak sibuk mencatat apa saja yang dijelaskan oleh Hidan selaku ketua LDK (Lembaga Dakwah Kampus).

"Dan untuk ini mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Uchiha Sakura." serunya dengan bangga dan semua anggota LDK pun bertepuk tangan dengan riuh dan mengucapkan selamat berulang kali.

Sakura menebarkan senyuman terbaiknya dan menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Yah, dan akhirnya sekarang Sakura paham dan mengerti mengapa semua mahasiswi yang awalnya tidak berhijab kini semuanya berhijab secara serentak. Dan ini khusus yang islam.

"Kami ucapkan selamat atas cerpen mu yang berjudul 'Adikku bertanya dan Akupun menjawab' dan didalam cerpen itu banyak sekali hikmah yang kita dapat dan seperti yang kita lihat banyak sekali mahasiswi kita yang tidak berhijab kini semuanya tampak berhijab setelah membaca cerpen karya Sakura.

"Dan minggu depan tepat pada tanggal 4 September adalah hari International Hijab Solidarity Day. Maka dari itu LDK UNISKO akan bergabung dengan LDK UNICHI akan mengadakan agenda secara bersama-sama dengan tema 'GEMPAR' singkatan dari Gerakan Menutup Aurat.

"Nah disini kita semua akan membagikan hijab baik itu yang berbentuk segi empat atau kerudung yang langsung pakai kepada semua muslimah yang belum berhijab dan ini gratis.

"Dan kita para anggota LDK UNISKO harus mencari donatur yang mau membantu kita untuk menyiapkan hijab tersebut karena uang kas kita hanya bisa kita gunakan separuh saja dan tidak bisa semuanya." ujar Hidan panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membuat banyak proposal." ujar Konan selaku seketaris.

"LDK UNICHI sudah didanai oleh The UC Group dan aku yakin The UC Group akan menyumbangkan banyak hijab tapi bukan berarti kita harus berpangku tangan maka dari itu mereka hanya menyiapkan lima puluh hijab dan kita juga lima puluh hijab jadi ada seratus hijab yang akan kita bagikan." timpal Hidan seraya melirik kearah Sakura sebentar.

"Kita bisa mengirim proposal ke SMK, PIK, ICMK, Basmalah Group dan..." ujar Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Ku rasa itu sudah cukup Sakura karena tiga Forum dan perusahaan itulah yang memang selalu mendukung kepercayaan kita." potong Konan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Konan benar." timpal Deidara selaku kordinator di departemen humas LDK UNISKO.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. Konoha memang kota besar tapi tidak sebesar Tokyo. Disini semua agama hidup berdampingan dengan saling menghargai dan tidak ada permusuhan meski Islam menjadi agama nomor satu di Konoha mereka harus tetap menghargai agama yang lain dan Konoha bisa disebut kota industri yang ramah lingkungan meski area industri dengan banyaknya gedung-gedung tinggi perusahaan dan juga pabrik.

Konoha tetap menerapkan penghijaun dan juga kesehatan maka dari itu di kota ini tidak boleh terlalu banyak kendaraan yang lewat berlalu lalang dijalan raya dan hanya orang yang memiliki kepentingan saja yang boleh lewat menggunakan mobil pribadi seperti bupati, para direktur perusahaan, ambulan, pemadam kebakaran. Lalu taksi, dan itupun dibatasi jumlahnya, bus sekolah anak TK, SD, SMP, SMA, dan bus umum.

Dan warga Konoha terbiasa dengan jalan kaki dan juga bersepeda dan maka dari itulah jalan raya Konoha sering sepi dan hanya hari Sabtu dan Minggu saja mobil pribadi boleh lewat mengingat kedua hari itu adalah akhir pekan yang harus dihabiskan bersama keluarga.

"Kita bisa mengirim proposal ke The UC Group juga." kata Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, meski suamimu menjabat sebagai president direktur kita tidak boleh berpangku tangan saja seperti kataku tadi UNICHI sudah didanai oleh perusahaan The UC Group dan kita harus mencari dana sendiri, kita harus mandiri." ujar Hidan.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti melihat semua wajah anggota LDK UNISKO yang tampak bersemangat dan setuju dengan perkataan Hidan. Ia merasa inilah saatnya para aktivis muslim bergerak.

"Baiklah sekarang kita susun apa saja yang harus kita kerjakan dan besok kita akan adakan rapat bersama LDK UNICHI mengenai hal ini." kata Sakura dan disambut dengan anggukkan setuju dari para anggota.

"Dan aku akan siapkan dana yang harus digunakan." ujar Kakuzu tersenyum, ia adalah bendahara.

Sakura tidak dapat lagi menahan senyumannya mendengar banyak kalimat mereka yang cukup antusias dengan agenda kali ini. Sakura sangat senang dan Sakura sendiri adalah PJ Akhwat LDK UNISKO. PJ Akhwat (Penanggung jawab anggota LDK yang perempuan)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!"

"Ya?" sahut Sakura dan menoleh melihat Hidan kini berjalan disampingnya.

"Oh ya mau nanya ni bagaimana kamu bisa menulis cerpen itu?" tanya Hidan.

"Aa itu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sedang tidak fokus untuk menulis cerpen karena aku sedang memikirkan judul untuk skripsi ku lalu karena pusing aku memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa novel karya kak Sasuke dan ustadz Jiraya lalu aku ingat dengan masa kecil ku yang sering bertanya kepada paman dan bibiku terutama dengan kakak sepupu ku dia hampir bosan karena aku sering bertanya dan ia pun menjawab sebisa dia jawab.

Dan itulah kenapa aku menulis cerpen itu." jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum senang.

Hidan mengangguk mengerti seraya tersenyum. "Kau hebat dan semoga sukses. Kalau begitu aku permisi karena sepertinya suami telah datang, assalamu'alaikum." kata Hidan pamit undur diri.

"Iya hati-hati, Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sakura. Dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menunggu dengan berdiri didepan mobil bak model yang sedang mempromosikan mobil keluaran terbaru. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat suaminya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung setelah Sakura berdiri dihadapannya. "Gak apa-apa, tapi kakak terlihat keren dengan berdiri seperti ini." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, ya sudah ayo kita pulang." kata Sasuke seraya membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan masuk kedalam mobil kemudian Sasuke juga ikut masuk dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya." kata Sasuke setelah mobil berjalan dengan pelan membela jalanan kota yang tampak sepi.

"Kakak mau bertanya apa?" ucap Sakura.

"Aku kemarin melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk keponsel mu, dia mengaku sebagai Hiko. Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Aa kak Hiko, Namanya Yahiko. Dia anak angkat paman dan bibiku karena paman dan bibi ku tidak memiliki anak setelah anak kandung mereka meninggal karena sakit. Jadi mereka mengangkat kak Yahiko sebagai anak." jawab Sakura menjelaskan.

"Mengangkat? Lalu dimana paman dan bibi mu mengangkat mereka seperti dari panti atau apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian setelah Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Kata kak Hiko dia di tinggal dihalte bus oleh adik dan ibunya dan saat itu bibi menemuinya dan menemaninya sampai ibu kak Hiko datang tapi karena hampir magrib, bibi mau pulang tapi disisi lain bibi kasian sama kak Hiko dan ternyata kak Hiko memutuskan untuk ikut bibi.

Keesokan harinya bibi dan kak Hiko kembali duduk dihalte menunggu ibu dan adik kak Hiko tapi mereka tidak muncul dan akhirnya kak Hiko lebih suka tinggal bersama paman dan bibi."

Sasuke terdiam memadang jalanan yang ia lalui. Jika apa yang dikatakan Sakura saat ini adalah benar dan apa yang Naruto ceritakan kemarin adalah benar maka Hiko yang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah orang yang sama.

"Apa Hiko tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya?"

"Kak Hiko bilang iya tahu." tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem mendadak mobilnya hingga menimbulkan suara decitan ban mobil. Dan untunglah Sakura selalu menggunakan sabuk pengaman kalau tidak dahi sudah menyentuh dashboard mobil.

"Kak." ucap Sakura pelan dan sedikit takut dengan tindakkan Sasuke barusan.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. "Tidak apa."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai, "Lalu kenapa Hiko tidak kembali ke orang tua kandungnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi hanya satu alasan kak Hiko tidak mau kembali. Dia bilang ia adalah pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar dan ia tidak mau jadi pewaris karena dia mau hidup bebas." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau dia tidak mau jadi pewaris ya tinggal bilang sajakan kepada orang tuanya kalau dia tidak mau dan tidak perlu dengan cara tidak kembali bersama orang tuanya kan." kata Sasuke berkomentar.

"Aku sudah berkata seperti itu kepada kak Hiko tapi dia tidak mau dengar."

Aneh, pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau dia memang anak angkat paman Iruka kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya bahkan saat pernikahan kita dia tidak hadir?"

"Itu karena dia berkerja diluar negeri." jawab Sakura dengan baik dan tidak mungkinkan dia mengatakan kepada Sasuke kalau Yahiko pernah dipenjara.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita mampir ke cafe dulu, kita makan disana." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak kak, kita makan dirumah saja nanti aku yang masak."

"Aku tidak mau kau lelah."

"Tidak kak, aku tidak lelah."

"Hmmm baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai sholat asar Yahiko kembali berkerja sebagai office boy disalah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha. Sebenarnya Yahiko dapat berkerja lebih layak dari sekedar office boy karena dia S2 lulusan universitas terbaik di Jerman bahkan ia pernah menjabat sebagai general menejer di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Amerika tapi saat ini ia berkerja sebagai office boy di perusahaan Nami Group. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Dengan santai ia memasuki pintu masuk gedung Nami Group bahkan sambil bersiul tak peduli dengan teguran para petugas keamanan. Yahiko hanya cuek saja dan terus jalan menuju ruang khusus OB dan OG.

Dilihatnya beberapa teman barunya tampak duduk bersama seraya menikamati teh dan juga sepiring biskuit.

"Udah selesai sholat?" tanya Ken saat melihat kedatangan Yahiko.

"Alhamdulillah baru saja selesai." jawab Yahiko dan duduk disebelah Ken.

Yahiko tersenyum saat mendengar ocehan para teman barunya ini. Wajar mereka tidak ada yang sholat karena mereka non muslim karena syarat utama untuk berkerja di Nami Group adalah non muslim dan Yahiko sendiri merahasiakan agamanya dengan tidak menulis nama agama yang ia anut saat mengisi lamaran kerja dan hanya teman-temannya yang ada diruangan inilah yang tahu bahwa ia muslim.

Tak lama seorang pria dengan warna rambut biru cerah masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Oh jadi kau muslim ya." ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya kenapa?" timpal Yahiko dingin.

"Bukankah disini dilarang adanya perkerja muslim." ujarnya tajam.

"Ini Konoha, kota ini dituntut untuk saling menghargai." kata Yahiko dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Sombong sekali, kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun mengenai agama mu tapi dengan syarat kau harus menuruti semua printahku." pria itu menyeringai puas setelah mengatakan maksudnya namun seringai itu tidak tahan lama saat ia melihat Yahiko tertawa keras lalu berhenti dengan wajah dingin.

"Dalam mimpi tuan Gin." ujar Yahiko dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam menahan amarah. Yahiko tersenyum puas lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Yahiko adalah orang yang baik jangan ganggu dia, kami tahu kau membencinya tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini jika kau mau membalasnya. Ingat ini Konoha dan peraturan untuk saling menghargai dan menghormati sangat ditegaskan dikota ini." ujar Ken tegas. Dan yang kainnya pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Ken.

 **.**

 **.**

Yahiko berjalan disepanjang koridor dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Naruto berjalan beriringan dan masuk kedalam lift dan dengan cepat pula ia ikut masuk kedalam lift.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan." tegur Minato melihat tindakkan Yahiko. Yahiko tertawa pelan dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Gomenasai Namikaze-sama." ucapnya pelan.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yahiko."

"Jadi kau yang bernama Yahiko, aku dengar kau baru saja berkerja seminggu disini dan sudah membuat keributan." ujar Minato dan Yahiko kembali tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku baru tahu seorang president direktur mau repot-repot mencari tahu mengenai ku yang hanya seorang office boy. Suka mencari kributan, datang terlambat. Itulah aku." timpal Yahiko.

Minato dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut dengan ucapan Yahiko barusan. Naruto hendak berbicara namun getaran ponselnya lebih dulu memanggil. Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menggeser tombol dial.

"Assalamu'alaikum, ada apa Sasuke?" jawab Naruto.

"Jaga bicara mu atau kau ku pecat." ujar Minato tajam dan lagi-lagi Yahiko hanya tertawa kecil.

"..." Naruto terus mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke mengenai Hiko.

Yahiko mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya saat ponsel tersebut bergetar dan melihat pesan masuk dari Sakura.

 _ **Sakura Imouto-chan**_

 _ **Hiko, tadi kak Sasuke banyak tanya-tanya soal kamu loh terus aku jawab deh semuanya. Sepertinya kak Sasuke penasaran sama kamu.**_

Yahiko tersenyum tipis membacanya lalu ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _ **Sakura Imouto-chan**_

 _ **Maaf maksudnya kak Hiko.**_

Yahiko menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan melihat angka yang tertera di lift telah menunjukkan angka lima belas dan ia pun menghentikan laju lift yang ingin menuju lantai dua puluh. Pintu terbuka dan ia pun keluar dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Minato dan Naruto dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berhasil mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minato.

Pintu lift tertutup dan Yahiko masuk ke lift yang lain menuju lantai satu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang kalau ayah mau menerima Naruto, Menma, dan Karin." ucapnya pelan dan menyenderkan punggungnya di lift sambil melihat kearah cctv yang ada didalam lift.

Yahiko tersenyum jahil, "Ku rasa aku harus berhenti bermain-main." ucapnya lalu menjulurkan lidah kearah cctv lalu membuat huruf v dengan jari-jarinya. Dan raut wajah imutlah yang ia tunjukkan didepan cctv itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke dan ia pun berusaha menghentikan laju lift. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Minato bingung dengan tindakkan putranya.

"Laki-laki tadi dia Yahiko dia Nahiko ayah dia Nahiko." ujar Naruto panik dan lantas ia menekan tombol ulang menuju lantai yang Yahiko tadi berhenti namun ia lupa lantai berapa.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto?" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Ayah, laki-laki tadi adalah Nahiko kakak ku dan anak ayah."

"Kau tahu darimana dan mengapa kau mengira dia Nahiko?"

"Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya padaku ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Yahiko pulang cepat dan mengatakan kepada semua teman-teman barunya bahwa dia berhenti menjadi OB dan ingin menjadi president direktur Nami Group dan semua teman-temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan ucapannya dan ia pun ikut tertawa sedangkan Gin terus menatapnya sinis. Tapi Yahiko berkata bahwa dia serius dan semuanya kembali tertawa riuh.

Yahiko baru saja akan keluar dari pintu gedung perusahaan namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Yugao berdiri didepannya. "Yugao." ucapnya pelan.

"Kau Yahiko?" ucap Yugao yang mulai memperhatikan penampilan Yahiko dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Yugao terkekeh pelan melihat seragam yang dikenakan Yahiko karena belum diganti. "Tak ku sangka mantan general manejer Zuchi Mobile Corporation kini menjadi office boy." Yahiko terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah aku sedang lelah saat ini, mau minum teh bersama?" tanya Yahiko.

"Tentu saja tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyerahkan berkas ini dulu." jawab Yugao seraya menunjukkan beberapa map yang saat ini pegang.

"Tak masalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah untuk balas dendam apalagi Uchiha dan Uchiha adalah keluarga ku juga karena adikku menantu mereka." ujar Yahiko. Yugao tersenyum tipis. "Mereka bukan keluarga kandungmu." ucapnya lalu meminum tehnya.

"Adik kandungku berteman baik dengan Sasuke." Yugao terdiam sejenak. "Adik kandung mu siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dan karena Sasuke pula lah adikku dapat bebas memilih kepercayaannya dan karena Sasuke, adikku berani menghadap kedua orang tua ku untuk menyatakan kepercayaannya islam."

"Siapa kau sebernarnya Yahiko?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku Yugao dan ingat saja ucapanku. Kini aku berbicara sebagai seorang kakak bagi Sakura bukan sebagai sahabat atau..." Yugao diam saja dan kembali meminum tehnya dengan tenang menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Yahiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suami mu." Yugao tersenyum tipis dan menaruh gelasnya diatas meja lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Tolong jangan ganggu adikku dan kelaurga barunya. Atau aku akan bertindak tegas padamu."

"Aku mengerti, kau tenang saja." Yugao tersenyum lirih. "Dan aku senang saat kau mengatakan kalau kau suamiku." lanjutnya.

Yahiko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan raya. "Maaf." ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu karena aku, kau harus menikahi ku dengan terpaksa. Aku memang egois." Yugao menghapus air matanya yang mengalir sendiri tanpa ia perintah.

"Kita akan memulai kehidupan yang baru." ujar Yahiko.

"Apa karena kau takut aku akan mengganggu keluarga Uchiha, maka dari itu kau mau memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama denganku? Kalau aku tidak punya niatan itu apa kau mau memulai kehidupan baru itu bersama denganku? Kalau kau mau berpisah denganku maka aku siap." tangis Yugao pecah meski tidak terdengar isakan dari bibirnya.

"Kau salah paham tentangku jika kau berpikir seperti itu." kata Yahiko seraya beranjak dan duduk disamping Yugao, mengapus air mata Yugao dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku." Yugao langsung memeluk Yahiko erat dan menumpahkan semua rasa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kesepian, kekecewaan, keegoisan, dan dendam.

"Maaf aku telah mengabaikan mu dan hanya mengangap mu teman selama empat tahun ini. Maafkan aku."

"Maaf hiks... hiks.. maafkan aku Yahiko." mendengar suara isakan Yugao, Yahiko pun ikut menitihkan air matanya. "Aku mohon percayalah padaku untuk kali ini saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flasback On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yahiko menatap penuh kagum bangunan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini dan ia pun menghirup oksigen yang ada dengan sangat rakus dan ia hembuskan dengan perlahan.

University of Mannheim

Itulah nama bangunan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area gedung dan sesekali betegur sapa dengan sesama mahasiswa baru.

"Hei sepertinya kau orang Jepang ya." sapa seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut ungu gelap dan terus melampar senyuman kepada siapapun. Yahiko tersipu malu. "Ya saya orang Jepang dan namaku Umino Yahiko." gadis itu tersenyum. "Namaku Uzuki Yugao." gadis itu pun ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kau mengambil S2 juga?" tanya Yugao. "Iya S2." jawab Yahiko. "Aku mengambil menejemn bisnis, kau sendiri?"

"Kita sama." Yugao tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan menikahi Fatimah?"

"Iya aku akan menikahinya."

"Aku mencintaimu Yahiko."

"Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa tidak kau katakan dari dulu dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat Yugao."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku hamil anak mu Yahiko!"

"Apa itu benar Yahiko?"

"Tidak Fatimah itu semua salah, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh kulit perempuan yang bukan mahrom seumur hidupku"

"Nikahi di Yahiko dan jadilah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau puas bisa menikah denganku."

"Aku ingin kita bahagia."

"Kita akan tinggal diapartemen yang sama tapi tidak dengan kamar."

"Baiklah lalu kapan kau akan memberitahu keluargamu tentang pernikahan kita?"

"..."

"Oh ya-"

"Jangan pernah kau bicarakan pernikahan ini kepada siapapun dan aku tidak mau ada yang tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau apa aku gila?"

"Ya aku gila."

"Kalau butuh uang kau bisa bicara denganku tidak dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Kau siapa berani mengatur hidupku?!"

"Istri? Teman? Musuh?"

"Istri heh? Mungkin iya. Teman? ku rasa iya. Musuh? Benar."

"Kau! Apa kau senang dipenjara hah?!"

"Jika itu berarti aku bebas darimu kenapa tidak."

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku pergi."

"Tunggu."

"..."

"Berhentilah datang mengunjungiku kalau kau masih kesini besok maka bawalah sushi atau ramen karena aku merindukan Jepang dan oh ya jangan lupa bubuhi racun agar aku cepat pergi dari muka bumi ini."

"Kau gila."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sekarang kau sudah bebas."

"Aku tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau tidak pernah memasukkan racun kedalam makanan ku selama ini hm?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh suamiku sendiri."

"Oh."

"Ya sudahlah sebaiknya kau kerja sana."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Yahiko."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita bersahabat seperti dulu."

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ja-ja-jadi kak Yahiko itu?"

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk.

"La-lalu bagaiamana kak?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa Sakura." kata Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut merah muda milik istrinya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. "Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Hei jangan sedih sudahlah."

"Aku khawatir sama paman dan bibi." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Malam ini keluarga Namikaze akan berkunjung ke rumah paman dan bibi mu bersama dengan kita tentunya." perkataan Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura sedikit tenang.

"Oh ya kak, apa kakak sudah tahu soal acara gempar?"

"Sudah dan aku sendiri akan ikut membagikannya." Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke dalam. "Benarkah?" Sakura semakin mengembangkan senyumannya saat mendapat anggukkan dari Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangi- ugh!" ucapan Sakura terputus saat dirasakannya perutnya terasa sakit. Sasuke pun khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Perutku sakit kak, aku lapar lagi." Sasuke menghela nafas lega, dia pikir Sakura kenapa-napa ternyata lapar. Eh tapi tadi mereka baru saja makan bersama?

"Sebaiknya kita ambil wudhu dan sholat isya lalu berangkat kerumah paman Iruka." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah tapi nanti sepulangnya kita beli tomat ya kak, aku mau makan sup tomat tapi kakak yang masak." ucapan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, boro-bobo masak sup tomat, goreng telur saja gosong.

"Tidak aku tidak bisa masak."

"Oh ayolah kak."

"Tidak."

"Kakak."

"Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yugao dan Yahiko baru saja masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat ruang tamu kini sangat ramai, ada keluarga Namikaze, dan juga pasangan Uchiha. Yahiko cukup terkejut dengan adanya sosok Iruka yang juga kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Shizune. Dan semua orang pun cukup kaget melihat Yahiko membawa Yugao apalagi kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Assalamu'alaikum." ucap Yahiko dan Yugao bersamaan.

"Waalaikum'salam."

"Ayah sudah pulang dari Indonesia." ujar Yahiko lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari tangan Yugao lalu salim dengan Shizune dan Iruka.

"Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk menyentuh perempuan yang bukan mahrom mu." ucapan Iruka terdengar tajam bahkan suasana ruang tamu menjadi sedikit tegang dengan kehadirannya dengan Yugao.

"Dia istriku ayah." perkataan Yahiko sukses membuat semua mata keluarganya terbelalak bahkan Yugao tak menyangka bahwa Yahiko akan mengakuinya dihadapan keluarga besar Yahiko.

"Apa maksudmu Yahiko?" kata Iruka tegas.

"Ceritanya panjang ayah tapi Yugao adalah istri sah ku secara agama dan hukum, pernikahan kami sudah terdaptar di Jerman dan Jepang." kata Yahiko.

Iruka terdiam sejenak. "Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" tanya Iruka kemudian.

"Empat tahun." jawab Yahiko. Yahiko melirik kearah keluarga Namikaze. "Aku tahu maksud kedatangan kalian kemari." kata Yahiko seraya duduk dikursi single lalu meminta Yugao untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tidak kembali bukan berarti aku tidak rindu hanya saja aku ingin bebas dari kalian dan aku cemburu dengan Naruto yang selalu kalian manjakan dan melupakan aku tapi aku senang berada disini, aku mendapatkan kasih sayang dan aku memiliki adik perempuan yang lucu. Ayahku Iruka Umino selalu sibuk keluar negeri tapi ia masih sempat mengajariku untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi bahkan tak segan memeriksa hapalanku setiap ia pulang dari negara lain tak peduli jika ia lelah luar biasa, dia mengajarkan aku tentang mejadi laki-laki yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab." Yugao terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Yahiko.

Iruka tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yahiko bahkan air matanya mengalir. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yahiko. Keuda orang tua Sakura memang menyayangi Sakura tapi mereka sangat sibuk dan selalu menitipkan Sakura kepada Shizune yang saat itu baru saja ditinggal oleh anak pertama mereka.

Sakura mendapatkan kasih sayang yang berlimpah, paman Iruka selalu saja bercerita tentang negara-negara yang pernah ia kunjungi untuk mendapatkan kain atau bahan pangan yang halal untuk dijual di Konoha bahkan pamannya itu berkerja di biro pariwisata keluar negeri tapi meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah terlihat lelah dihadapan Sakura dan sejak usia Sakura lima tahun Iruka meminta Sakura utuk menghapal Al-Qur'an dan Sakura sangat senang sekali.

Saat kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal pun Sakura hanya menangis biasa dan tidak merasa kehilangan karena pada dasarnya mereka sering meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dirumah Shizune. Iruka dan Shizune adalah orang yang paling disayangi oleh Yahiko dan Sakura.

"Maafkan ayah dan ibu Nahiko, kami sangat menyesal." ujar Minato.

"Tidak apa yah, bu."

"Lalu apa kakak tahu soal kami?" tanya Menma.

Yahiko tersenyum, "Tentu aku tahu aku selalu mengawasi kalian bertiga."

"Jadi sejak kapan kak Hiko menikah apa saat di Jerman?" tanya Sakura.

Dan Yahiko pun menjelaskan semuanya meski berbohong karena ia tidak mau melihat Yugao malu didepan keluarganya. Yugao tak dapat berkata apa-apa tentang semua ini, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian karena kami sibuk maafkanlah."

"Tidak apa." Shizune tersenyum.

"Oh ya ayah Minato apa aku boleh mengajukan permintaan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Nahiko, akan ayah turuti."

Yahiko menyeringai mendengarnya, "Aku ingin memimpin Nami Group selama satu bulan saja, tak lama karena ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepada beberapa orang dan setelah selesai ya sudah aku akan kembali mengurus usahaku." ujar Yahiko.

"Usaha apa?" tanya Minato.

"Aa hanya bisnis kecil. Dan ayah jangan khawatir soal pendidikan ku aku lulusan terbaik UNISKO jurusan bisnis dan lulusan S2 terbaik di University of Mannheim jurusan bisnis pula."

"Kalau itu aku tahu tapi apa bisnis kecil mu itu Nahiko."

"Basmalah Goup adalah perusahaan kecil yang sudah aku bangun selama hampir dua tahun ini."

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Ya mereka sangat tahu dengan perusahaan kecil itu. Basmalah Group merupakan perusahaan yang syariah. Mereka melayani biro haji untuk orang-orang yang ingin berangkat haji atau umroh. Mereka juga membuka bank syariah.

Basmalah Intertaiment. Hanya menerima artis dan aktor beragama islam bahkan untuk menjadi artis dan aktor di Basmalah Intertaiment mereka harus hapal Qur'an minimal lima juz maka dari itu di Basmalah Entertaiment aktris dan aktornya sedikit bahkan saat main film mereka tidak ada yang bersentuhan fisik kecuali yang sudah menikah maka di izinkan dan itupun sebatas pegangan tangan untuk salim, mengecup dahi, dan pelukkan tapi tak boleh lama.

Mereka juga menjual makanan dan pakaian khusus untuk para kaum muslimin dan muslimah yang ada di Jepang. Dengan adanya Basmalah Group, banyak orang-orang beragama islam sangat terbantu.

"Baiklah silahkan saja Nahiko."

"Ku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang-"

"Kau tenang saja Yugao." potong Yahiko cepat. "Khekhekhe..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kabarnya hari ini president direktur Namikaze Minato akan pensiun dan digantikan dengan anaknya yaitu Namikaze Naruto tapi Namikaze Naruto sedang sibuk jadi sementara waktu akan digantikan dengan anak pertama mereka.

Dan semua karyawan sudah menunggu diluar dan didalam gedung untuk menyambut kedatangan sang putra pertama dari keluarga Namikaze sekaligus president direktur sementara. Bahkan para OB dan OG ikut berdiri dilaur dengan seragam yang rapi.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam metalik masuk kearea gedung dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk. Semua karyawan terlihat gugup bukan main bahkan detik-detik saat pintu mobil terbuka mereka terlihat semakin gugup.

Yahiko membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dengan stelan jas hitam yang rapi lalu membuka pintu mobilnya yang disamping dan sosok Yugao dalam balutan busana syari keluar dengan anggun.

Semua terbelalak kaget.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Yahiko putra pertama dari Namikaze Minato. Aku tidak pernah terlihat di Konoha karena dalam waktu yang lama aku menetap diluar negeri dan ini istriku Namikaze Yugao."

"Dalam dalam beberapa waktu aku akan menggantikan adikku Naruto." Semua masih terdiam memandangi Yahiko dan Yugao. "Oh ayolah."

"Assalamu'alaikum semua." kemudian suasana mencair saat Yahiko mengucapkan salam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ya minna kalau fanficnya super gaje tapi stop sampai sini saja kisah-kisah mereka yang lainnya karena untuk beberapa chapters kedepan akan didominasi dengan romansa SasuSaku dan siap tisu ya hehehe dan maaf kalau kayak sinetron tapi saya usahakan tidak kok.

Setelah itu end, Happy end atau sad end?

Ket :

UNICHI : Universitas Islam Uchiha

SMK : Sastra Muslim Konoha

PIK : Pena IslamiKu

ICMK : Ikatan Cendikiawan Muslim Konoha

Sebenarnya aku sendiri pernah mendengar kabar bahwa,,, membagikan hijab keseluruh muslimah yang tidak berhijab pernah dilakukan oleh para LDK di Universitas Sriwijaya Palembang dalam memperingati International Hijab Solidarity Day. Tema GEMPAR Gerakan Menutup Aurat.

Dan di Indonesia sendiri ada ICMI yaitu singkatan dari Ikatan Cendikiawan Muslim Indonesia. Kalau gak salah itu singkatannya kalau aku gak lupa hehehe...

Oke saya ucapkan terima kasih telah FavFoll fanfic ku yang tidak sempurna ini apalagi masih banyak banget kekurangan dalam penulisannya.

Untuk kalian yang ingin mengobrol dengan ku dan nanya-nanya boleh kok hehehe...

Kata orang, aku ini cukup ramah dan mudah akrab meski terkadang interovert :v

Kalian bisa add Fb ku Bella Ramadanti atau pin ku bbm ku 5385526D

Dan yap benar aku anggota FLP (Forum Lingkar Pena) tapi cabang kabupaten. Kalau ingin tahu mengenai FLP kalian bisa melihatnya di Google. Asma Nadia, Helvy Tiana Rosa, Habiburrahman El Shirazy dan beberapa novelis lainnya adalah orang-orang yang membangun FLP.

Selain FLP aku juga bergabung dengan ROHIS SMANPA OKU, AROBA (Aliansi Rohis Baturaja) dan ODOJ (One Day One Juz)

FLP, AROBA dan ODOJ adalah organisasi/komunitas yang aku ikuti diluar sekolah.

Hoooo baiklah sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara hahaha.. ya udah deh sampai jumpa di chapters selanjutnya yaaaa dan jangan lupa Reviews


	11. GEMPAR

Chapters 11

Sakura baru saja pulang dari rapat antara LDK UNISKO dan UNICHI. Membahas agenda GEMPAR bersama-sama dan kini Sakura hendak datang menuju gedung perusahaan Sasuke. Ia ingin memberitahu mengenai agenda itu.

Baru saja datang dan masuk ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yugao yang kini terlihat telah berhijab. "Hai Sakura." sapa Yugao dengan ramah.

"Eh kak Yugao apa kabar?" sahut Sakura ramah.

"Alhamdulillah sehat. Kamu?"

"Alhamdulillah kak, aku sehat."

"Mau kemana nih?" tanya Yugao.

"Ketemu kak Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

"Aa begitu tapi Sasuke-sama saat ini sedang rapat diluar negeri dengan beberapa dewan direksi, apa dia tidak memberitahu mu?" ujar Yugao.

"Aa mungkin dia sudah memberitahu kak, tapi ponsel ku mati." kata Sakura lesu. Yugao tersenyum tipis. "Mau mampir keruang kerjaku?" tawarnya.

"Boleh." kata Sakura.

Skip time*

"Jadi sedang hamil nih." kata Yugao tersenyum setelah mendengar Sakura bercerita seraya menaruh segelas teh hangat diatas meja untuk Sakura. Kemudian ia duduk disofa, berhadapan dengan Sakura dan hanya terpisah oleh meja kaca.

"Iya kak hehehe." sahut Sakura. "Oh ya kakak sudah menikah selama empat tahun dengan kak Hiko kan, boleh dong aku tahu gimana sih cerita pertemuan kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Yugao tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau akan terdiam dan akan marah padaku kalau aku cerita." jawab Yugao seraya meminum tehnya.

"Untuk apa aku marah, aku tidak akan marah. Apa kalian pacaran? Emmm maafkan hehehe." ujar Sakura tak enak hati dan memilih untuk meminum tehnya.

Yugao tak berbicara apapun melainkan hanya tersenyum. "Benar kata Yahiko, kau polos dan akan meminta maaf kalau sudah berbicara terlalu panjang." katanya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Sudah jangan merasa bersalah Sakura tidak apa, dan aku akan bercerita. Dan aku harap kau tidak menyela tapi kau berhak marah padaku." ujarnya.

"Maksud kakak-"

"Akan aku ceritakan." potong Yugao cepat. Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Yugao mulai bercerita dari awal. Dari ia mengenal keluarga Uchiha hingga awal pertemuannya dengan Yahiko dan berlanjut dengan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan kepada Yahiko dan cerita dimana Yahiko kenal dengan muslimah asal Jerman yang begitu baik dan lemah lembut. Mereka hanya teman tapi tanpa mereka ketahui mereka saling mencintai.

Tapi cinta Yugao kepada Yahiko itu buta. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar Yahiko menikah dengannya bukan dengan Fatimah. Hingga mengaku hamil.

Lamarannya pun batal dan Yahiko menikahi Yugao secara terpaksa. Hingga pada Yahiko dipenjara.

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Marah, kesal, kecewa. Ia rasakan. Sakura menggengam erat gelasnya yang masih terasa panas.

"Maaf kak. Aku permisi dulu. Aku baru ingat harus membeli susu dan tomat. Assalamu'alaikum." Sakura pamit tanpa melihat wajah Yugao dan pergi begitu saja.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Yugao setelah pintu tertutup. Ia pun tersenyum sendu menatap awan mendung dari jendela kaca yang ada diruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih tampak sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, memeriksa beberapa berkas dan dokumen yang ia bawa dari kantor. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sakura yang juga sibuk membuka beberapa buku tebal untuk menulis dan mencari materi yang tepat untuk skirpsi dan belum juga menemukan judul yang pas untuk skripsi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura menghela nafasnya lelah dan juga bersyukur karena ia sudah mendapat judul yang tepat dan materi yang sesuai.

Jam yang menempel didinding telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam namun kedua pasangan itu belum juga berminat untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Sasuke sedikit merasa barsalah karena seharusnya ia tidak membawa perkerjaannya kerumah lalu ia pun menutup laptopnya dan membereskan berkas dan dokumen dan meletakknya disofa yang ada dikamarnya lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih sibuk dimeja belajar.

"Ayo istirahat, kau pasti lelah dan kerjakan besok saja sisanya." ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil alih buku yang cukup tebal dari genggaman Sakura.

"Tapi kak, aku ini gak cukup pintar jadi harus belajar ekstra." kilah Sakura dan mengambil buku dari tangan Sasuke lagi.

"Kau sedang hamil Sakura. Tidak baik tidur terlalu malam." tegur Sasuke lebih tegas dan membereskan semua buku milik Sakura dan menggendong Sakura menuju tempat tidur. Tak peduli jika istrinya itu sedikit memberontak dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Akan aku bantu kau mengerjakan skripsi mu itu, jadi sekarang kau istirahat." kata Sasuke dan membaringkan Sakura ditempat tidur dan ia pun ikut berbaring disamping istrinya itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi dan dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang baru saja berbaring tanpa peduli Sasuke sedikit kualahan akan tindakkannya.

Sakura menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Sasuke membuat siempunya leher sedikit terbatuk karena merasa sedikit tercekik.

"Sakura." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kak." panggilnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan membernarkan posisinya dan membiarkan lengan kirinya menjadi bantal kepala Sakura dan tangan kirinya berusaha menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

"Menurut kakak, wanita yang baik itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Wanita yang mampu menjaga kesuciannya, penglihatannya, perkataannya, pikirannya, pendengarannya, perbuatannya, dan hatinya." jawab Sasuke seraya membenarkan selimut.

"Kalau wanita itu hanya mampu menjaga kesuciannya dan yang lainnya tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau wanita itu berakhlak baik dan berpikir positif, ia adalah angka 1. Kalau ia juga cantik, tambahkan 0, jadi 10. Kalau ia juga punya harta, imbuhkan lagi 0 jadi 100. Kalau ia cerdas imbuhkan lagi 0 jadi 1000. Jika seorang wanita memiliki semuanya tapi tidak memiliki yang pertama, ia hanya '000'. Tidak bernilai sama sekali."

"Kalau ia berusaha untuk kembali memperbaiki dirinya kembali?"

"Itu lebih baik, memohon ampun kepada Allah dan berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya itu lagi. Maka kesalahannya akan dimaafkan tapi ingatlah bahwa apa yang kita kerjakan saat ini akan dipertanggung jawabkan nanti di hari akhir."

"Ya aku harap dia benar-benar berubah." Sakura mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Sakura terdiam. "Kau tidak akan bertanya kalau tidak ada sebab." lanjutnya.

"..." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa, katakan saja."

Sakura membuang nafas dileher Sasuke kemudian dia menjauh sedikit dan menatap sepasang mata kelam milik suaminya dan mulai bercerita mengenai Yugao dan Yahiko. Dan Sasuke diam mendengarkan dengan baik.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yugao. Gadis yang selama ini diasuh ayahnya dengan baik mampu melakukan semua ini. Setelah Sakura menjelaskan semuanya, ia berharap suaminya itu tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada orang lain dan Sasuke berjanji akan hal itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Yugao itu salah dan tindakkan yang diambil oleh Yahiko juga salah. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yugao adalah salah, Yahiko berhak untuk melawan dan meloporkannya kepolisi dan polisi dapat memcahkan masalah itu dengan tepat dan benar. Karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Yugao adalah fitnah dan tidak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya dan karena Yahiko memutuskan untuk menikahi Yugao maka ia dengan sendirinya masuk kedalam perangkap dan membuat orang-orang percaya kalau yang ia benar-benar telah menyentuh Yugao."

"Dan selama empat tahun tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka suami istri dan mereka bersikap tak saling kenal dan pada akhirnya hanya bersikap layaknya teman. Apa pernikahan seperti itu benar? Tidak Sakura. Itu tidak benar."

"Dan kau tahu mengapa Yugao melakukan itu?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Karena jatuh cinta. Jatuh dan cinta. Mencintai itu boleh tapi jangan menyakiti. Seperti halnya cinta Fatimah dan Ali. Ali tidak pernah menganggu setiap laki-laki yang mencoba melamar Fatimah dan Fatimah tidak pernah marah atau kesal saat yang melamarnya bukan Ali. Mereka saling mencintai tapi tidak saling mengetahui. Mereka saling menjaga sikap dan tindakkan. Ucapan dan penglihatan hingga setan pun tidak mengetahui tentang rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan dan Allah pun menyatukan mereka didalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan."

"Sakura, Suami istri itu bagaikan sepasangan sepatu walau tak sama persis namun serasi saat berjalan tak pernah persis berdampingan tapi tujuannya sama walau tak pernah bisa ganti posisi, namun saling melengkapi. Selalu sederajad, tidak ada yang lebih rendah atau lebih tinggi. Bila yang satu hilang, yang lain tak punya arti."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penjelasan suaminya, memang benar apa yang dijelaskan oleh suaminya itu. Suami dan istri itu berbeda tapi pernikahan adalah tujuan mereka untuk saling melengkapi dan menemani disaat susah maupun senang.

"Aku mengerti kak, apa yang kakak katakan benar tapi semuanya telah terjadi dan mungkin ini juga sudah takdir mereka, kita orang terdekat hanya bisa mendukung saja dan mendoakan hal yang baik bagi mereka."

Sasuke menggangguk setuju. "Sekarang kita tidur Sakura, karena ini sudah malam." Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke erat. "Iya kak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Azan subuh belum berkumandang tapi musolah kecil yang ada di dalam rumah milik pasangan Uchiha ini telah ada paman Yuu, paman Zuko dan juga bibi Suri yang duduk sesuai saf dan Sakura masih mengambil wudhu sedangkan Sasuke duduk dengan diam seraya berzikir menunggu azan subuh.

Azan subuh telah berkumandang tepat setelah Sakura duduk disamping bibi Suri dan mereka pun duduk diam mendengarkan azan dan membalas azan dengan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pujian untuk Allah.

Dan sholat subuh pun dimulai dengan hikmat.

"Allahu akbar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sholat usai Sakura salim dengan Sasuke lalu bersalaman dengan bibi Suri dan paman Yuu dan Zuko bersalaman dengan Sasuke dan dilanjutkan dengan ketiga pria itu membaca Al-Qur'an dan sedikit kuliah subuh dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura dan bibi Suri membuat sarapan. Sakura tidak pernah menganggap orang yang berkerja dirumahnya adalah bawahan tapi lebih tepat teman. Karena Allah sendiri menganggap semua manusia itu sama tidak ada yang kaya atau miskin jadi untuk apa Sakura menyombangkan dirinya dan menganggap pembantunya itu rendah? Karena hanya Allah lah yang berhak sombang karena semua yang ada didunia ini adalah milik-Nya dan apa yang manusia miliki saat ini hanyalah titipan dari-Nya.

"Bi, sarapan kali ini kita buat bubur jagung saja dan jagungnya sudah aku beli kemarin dan ada di kulkas." kata Sakura.

"Apa nyonya sedang ingin makan bubur jagung?" tanya bibi Suri dan tersenyum tipis. Wajah Sakura sedikit merona. "I-Iya." Sakura mengangguk seraya menyiapkan mangkuk dan gelas lalu bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur.

"Sepertinya ngidam untuk pertama kalinya, lalu selain bubur nyonya mau makan apa lagi?" tanya bibi Suri penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali makan pempek Palembang seperti yang dibawakan paman Iruka satu tahun yang lalu. Sejak kemarin aku ingin memakannya." jawab Sakura.

"Pempek Palembang, itu jenis makanan apa nyonya?" tanya bibi Suri bingung karena baru kali ini ia mendengar nama makanan tersebut.

"Itu loh bi, makanan khas kota Palembang, orang menyebutkan pempek Palembang dan kota Palembang itu ada di Indonesia." jawab Sakura sedikit kecewa. Bibi Suri yang sedang mengupas kulit jagung juga terlihat bingung.

"Indonesia? Jauh sekali nyonya. Memangnya di Jepang tidak ada yang menjual makanan itu?" Sakura menggeleng singkat. "Tidak ada bi dan dari kemarin aku mau memakannya." kata Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

Wanita yang sedang ngidam terkadang suka meminta yang aneh-aneh, kok aku jadi seperti bernostalgia, pikir bibi Suri dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Akan aku buat untuk nyonya kalau aku tahu resepnya." ujar bibi Suri. Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya tapi ia kembali merengut. "Aku mau yang membuatnya orang Palembang asli." ujarnya.

Bibi Suri menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lalu mencuci jagung yang sudah ia kupas sedangkan Sakura duduk dikursi. "Tapi nyonya kota Palembang itu jauh."

"Tapi aku mau pempek Palembang dan orang Palembang yang bikinnya." kata Sakura sedikit kesal dan bibi Suri menyedari nada suara Sakura sedikit meninggi. Ibu hamil memang sensitiv jadi dia merasa maklum dengan perubahan sikap nyonya mudanya itu.

"Maaf bi." bibi Suri menoleh singkat kearah Sakura, ia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa nyonya." bibi Suri menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri meski ia baru beberapa minggu berkerja disini tapi ia sudah paham akan sifat Sakura. Sakura mudah meminta maaf kalau ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku bantu." ucapnya kemudian dan membantu bibi Suri membuat bubur jagung. "Nyonya kalau ngidam bilang sama bibi nanti bibi buatkan makanan yang nyonya suka. Wanita hamil kalau ngidam itu wajar." ujar bibi Suri.

"Tadi aku membentak bibi, maaf yang bi." kata Sakura menyesal. bibi Suri menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok nyonya tidak membentak." kilahnya.

"Ugh." Sakura meringis pelan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada didapur dan muntah. Bibi Suri cukup cemas melihatnya lalu meninggalkan masakannya sebentar dan hendak menyusul Sakura namun suara baritone yang ada dibelakangnya menghentikan tindakkannya.

"Bibi siapkan saja Sarapan." kata Sasuke dan bibi Suri menyingkir dari pintu kamar mandi dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan dan Sasuke masuk begitu saja.

"Hoeekk... Hoeeekk..." Sakura terus memuntahkan isi perutnya namun tidak ada yang keluar. Sakura sedikit menderita karena muntah-muntah yang sering ia alami setiap pagi. Tubuhnya melemah seketika dan secara perlahan tubuh Sakura merosot dan hampir mencium lantai namun dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dan lalu menyelipkan tangan kanannya keleher Sakura dan tangan kirinya menyusup kebawah paha Sakura. Sasuke langsung menggendonh tubuh Sakura dan membawanya kekamar tak lupa ia meminta bibi Suri untuk membawa sarapan untuk Sakura kekamar.

Dibaringkannya tubuh lemah Sakura ketempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang sedikit terasa dingin. "Kak." ucapnya pelan.

"Sudah kamu istirahat saja ya." kata Sasuke lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya lagi, memperlihatkan sepesang emerald hijaunya terlihat sayu. "Hari ini aku ada rapat kak." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku mau hari ini kau istirahat Sakura, aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu apalagi kau sedang mengandung." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan malah membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya lalu ia cubit pelan pipi Sakura.

"Aw! Kakak sakit." Sakura meringis pelan seraya mengusap pipi kanannya pelan. "Hari ini kau istirahat dan tidak boleh kemana pun. Kebetulan hari ini aku cuma ada jadwal rapat dengan beberapa kepala devisi setelah itu aku akan pulang. Takkan lama." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Baik kak."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, bibi Suri masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur jagung da segelas teh hangat. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan salam sebelum masuk dan dijawab oleh kedua majikannya.

Bibi Suri menaruh nampan diatas meja nakas, setelah itu ia pamit keluar.

"Kamu makan dulu biar baikan setelah nanti aku pulang, kita akan pergi ke dokter." kata Sasuke sambil meraih mangkuk berisi bubur dan mengaduk-aduknya agar dingin.

"Kak?"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau makan pempek Palembang. Tapi yang asli bikinan orang Palembang." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Mungkin ngida, pikirnya.

Sasuke beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja belajar Sakura dan menelpon seseorang.

"Waalaikum'salam." kata Sasuke menjawab salam dari telpon.

"Kau masih di Palembang?"

"..."

"Begitu, baiklah. Kau belikan pempek Palembang ya. Yang banyak nanti uang mu aku ganti."

"..."

"Hn, terimakasih."

"..."

"Waalaikum'salam."

"Siapa yang kakak telpon?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja. "Salah satu karyawanku ada di Palembang untuk beberapa hari untuk menemui keluarga istrinya yang sedang mengadakan pesta pernikahan dan untunglah, ia saat ini akan segera pulang dan saat aku telpon tadi, ia sedang membeli oleh-oleh sebelum pesawatnya berangkat." jawab Sasuke.

"Waaah kebetulan sekali, makasih ya kak." ujar Sakura dengan senangnya.

"Sama-sama. Dan sekarang habiskan buburnya ya."

"Suapi ya kak."

"Hn."

"Hn apa?"

"Artinya iya sayangku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumannya saat Sara mengatakan bahwa anak yang ia kandung dalam keadaan sehat bahkan Sasuke yang jarang menampakkan ekspresi kini terlihat bahagia.

"Jaga Sakura baik-baik Sasuke-san dan insyaallah kita mulai bisa mengetahui jenis kelaminnya dua bulan yang akan datang." kata Sara selaku dokter kandungan seraya tersenyum setelah mengatakan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Terima kasih Sara, kau sudah memeriksa Sakura." kata Sasuke tulus. Sara menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Sama-sama dan kau harus jadi suami siaga Sasuke-san apalagi dia pasti akan mengidam banyak hal." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sara. Semua itu memang benar adanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi. Assalamu'alaikum." pamit Sasuke. Dan Sakura ikut mengucapkan salam.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sara.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama-sama dilorong rumah sakit sesekali mereka melirik satu sama lain dan Sakura akan menundukkan pandangannya saat Sasuke mengetahui kegiatannya.

"Kamu lucu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Wajah Sakura semakin merona.

"Aku gak lucu." cicit Sakura seperti anak kecil.

"Ya sudah baiklah. Oh ya bagaimana dengan agenda gempar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kakak tenang saja semuanya sudah beres hari minggu ini acaranya kakak mau kan ngisi acara talk show kami lagi? Temanya ya gempar kak, kakak jelaskan saja semuanya mengenai hukum-hukumnya dan juga hadis mengenai hijab." jawab Sakura dengan serius.

"Tentu saja kakak akn mengisi acaranya kau tenang saja." senyum Sakura semakin lebar mendengarnya kemudian ia berjalan lebih dulu dari Sasuke berharap suaminya tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan agenda tanggal 4 hari minggu ini acara GEMPAR resmi dibuka. Puluhan anggota LDK UNICHI dan UNISKO serentak turuk kejalanan dan membagikan hijab gratis kepada setiap perempuan yang mereka temui dan tak lupa mereka bertanya dulu apa wanita itu muslim atau bukan bukan bersikap diskriminasi dan memaksa mereka yang non-muslim harus masuk islam.

Tapi para wanita non-muslim hanya tersenyum maklum karena apa yang dilakukan oleh para aggota LDK adalah untuk memperkuat iman para muslimah. Sakura sangat senang membagikan hijab bersama teman-temannya.

"Sakura setelah sholat asar kita kumpul di aula UNISKO untuk acara talk show dan tolong jangan paksakan dirimu." kata Ino sedikit khawatir apalagi Sakura sedang hamil muda.

"Kau tenang saja." kata Sakura.

"Sakura ini sudah jam dua siang kau harus istirahat." kata Ino cemas melihat bibir pucat Sakura.

"Setelah hijab ditanganku habis." Sakura tersenyum lebar dan Ino mendengus kesal, masih ada lima hijab ditangan Sakura. Sakura sudah membagikan hijab sejak pukul sebelas siang dan istirahat sebentar jika lelah dan sholat zuhur.

"Aku mohon Sakura kalau tidak aku akan melapor pada suamimu." ancam Ino.

Sakura masih terus keras kepala dan menghampiri para ibu-ibu dan bertanya apa mereka muslimah. Namun mereka menggeleng dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Semangat Sakura tidak padam begitu saja. Ino semakin khawatir melihat keringat Sakura yang becucuran dan pucat, segera Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim email kepada Sasuke dan kalau tanya dari mana ia tahu alamat email Sasuke itu karena pada saat mereka ingin meminta Sasuke mengisi acara talk show bertema cinta islami kemarin.

Kedua mata Ino terbelalak saat dilihatnya Sakura jatuh pingsan dan tubuhnya jatuh dari atas anak tangga yang berjumlah tiga.

"SAKURA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf gak bisa membalas reviews kalian satu-satu tapu terima kasih atas saran dan komentarnya dan maaf kalau fanfic aku ini sangat jauh dari kata bagus, kurang greget, kurang romansanya dan kata-kata yang tidak baku, pendiskripsian emosi tokoh juga kurang maafkanlah aku karena aku masih baru dalam hal menulis.

Gomenasai minna *Membungkuk 90'


	12. Manis

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu terlihat sedih karena baru saja kehilangan calon bayi mereka. Dan sang istri hanya bisa menangis tersedu didalam dekapan suaminya. "Maafkan aku kak, hiks... Aku gak bisa jaga dia dengan baik." isaknya tertahan. Sasuke hanya diam dan memeluk Sakura penuh kasih, berusaha menenangkan istrinya agar berhenti menangis.

"Tidak apa Sakura ini semua sudah terjadi." kata Sasuke bijak namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia sungguh terluka dan kecewa. Bayi yang selama ini ia harapkan kehadirannya tidak bisa datang dalam waktu dekat ini dan entah kapan bayi itu akan kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 12**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 25 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa namun ada yang berbeda. Mereka jarang bertegur sapa, bertemu pun hanya saat tidur bersama dan juga sarapan bersama setelah itu mereka tidak akan bertemu.

Bibi Suri menyadari tingkah laku majikannya pun tak bisa apa-apa bahkan paman Zuto dan Yuu seolah menutup mata karena tak ingin ikut campur dan hanya mampu melayani dengan baik.

Pada saat wisuda Sakura pun Sasuke datang terlambat dan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum terpaksa saat ibunya memarihinya bahkan kakaknya Itachi juga ikut-ikutan.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum sendu melihat keadaan suaminya yang jarang tidur karena sibuk berkerja bahkan selalu pulang larut dan terkadang perkerjaannya dibawa pulang. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ia tegur, Sasuke seolah menghindar dan mengatakan ini tugas penting dan harus diselesaikan dan pada saat diminta pulang cepat Sasuke bilang ia lembur untuk mengurus sebuah proyek besar.

Sakura bingung. Apakah Sasuke marah padanya karena ia keguguran? Entahlah. Sakura juga merasa bersalah karena hal itu dan terkadang juga menyalahkan diri sendiri karena hal itu namun Sakura tak bisa seperti ini terus, ia harus maju demi masa depannya bersama Sasuke.

Sakura duduk diam seraya mengaduk-aduk ice cream yang baru saja ia pesan. Pandangannya terlihat kosong bahkan untuk memakan ice cream pun ia enggan. Namun suara baritone yang terdengar cempreng mengintrupsi kegiatannya bahkan ia mendengus kesal dan hendak melempar sendok yang dia pegang.

"Hei kau ini melamun atau apa sih?!" seru Yahiko kesal dan menundukkan dirinya dengan kasar dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepala seraya meminta maaf sedangkan Yahiko diam saja dan memesan jus jeruk kepada pelayan cafe. "Kalau ada masalah cerita saja, aku ini kakak mu Sakura." kata Yahiko dengan nada suara lembut dan tidak terdengar cempreng seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada kak." kilah Sakura dengan memasang senyum terpaksa diwajahnya dan Yahiko menyadari hal itu.

"Maaf permisi ini pesanan anda tuan." kata seorang pelayan yang baru saja datang dan membawakan pesanan Yahiko. Setelah meletakkan gelas yang berisi jus jeruk, pelayan itu membungkukkan badan lalu pergi menuju dapur.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memberimu kabar bahagia Sakura jadi tersenyumlah dengan lebar." kata Yahiko yang terdengar seperti printah ditelinga Sakura.

"Kabar apa dulu baru nanti aku tersenyum lebar?" tantang Sakura kemudian menyendok ice creamnya kedalam mulut.

"Selamat untuk kesuksessan karya terbarumu." kata Yahiko bangga.

"Yang mana kak? Karya yang mana?" Yahiko menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia baru ingat akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering menerbitkan buku jadi wajar ia bertanya karya yang mana.

"Assalamulaikum Konoha." jawab Yahiko sedikit mendengus.

"Novel itu baru terbit satu bulan yang lalu kak." kata Sakura dan memakan ice cream nya pelan dan melirik kearah Yahiko yang mendengus.

"Aku tahu itu tapi apa kau tahu peminat novel itu berapa banyak?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Ratusan Sakura, bahkan hingga luar negeri. Dan karena inilah aku mengunjungi mu lebih cepat. Aku ingin memfilmkannya sebelum diambil orang ya sekalian mempromosikan Baslamah Entertaiment kepada masyarakat luar baik kota maupun negeri." mendengar penjelasan Yahiko barusan Sakura mengangguk mengerti, maksud sang kakak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Silahkan saja kak tapi jangan menyimpang jauh dari alur cerita." sahut Sakura dan Yahiko tersenyum lebar mendengarkannya. "YES!" raungnya keras hingga para pengunjung cafe melihat kearah Sakura dan Yahiko.

"Kakak." ucap Sakura pelan dengan rona merah dipipi karena malu dilihat banyak orang.

"Hehehe maaf Sakura, kakak sangat senang mendengarnya dan kau tenang saja, kakak tidak akan melenceng jauh dari cerita asli bahkan tidak sama sekali apalagi cerita itu penuh dengan makna indah." kata Yahiko panjang lebar seraya membayangkan film yang akan ia rilis sukses besar.

"Berhayalah selagi bisa." kata Sakura diselingi tawa.

"Kau mengganggu imajinsaiku Sakura."

"Biarin."

"Haaaiiisss..."

"Hihihihi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja selesai rapat dengan para dewan direksi dan juga rekan bisnisnya mengenai proyek pembangun resort baru di kota Hokaido yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

Lima menit lagi azan isya akan berkumandang dan setelah itu dia bisa pulang kerumah tapi dia merasa enggan namun, Sasuke tak bisa seperti ini terus. Mengabaikan Sakura sama saja, dia menyakiti wanita itu, wanita yang dia cintai. Sasuke harus menghapuskan egonya. Ia tak boleh seperti ini terus. Karena bukan seperti ini pernikahan yang rosul contohkan.

Setelah azan berkumandang Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan pergi menuju masjid terdekat untuk melaksanakan sholat isya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimasjid yang lain. Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan sholat isyanya satu menit yang lalu setelah ia berlarian dijalan demi menemukan masjid karena mendengar suara azan dari ponselnya bahkan ia juga tidak menghiraukan ponselnya yang bersuara karena ada telpon dari Ino karena suara yang paling dulu memanggilnya adalah azan bukan telpon jadi suara azan terlebih dahulu yang harus ia jawab.

Setelah sholat ia langsung menelpon Ino balik untuk bertanya mengapa Ino menelpon dan ternyata hanya karena Ino ketakutan dirumah sendiri dengan pemadaman lampu secara serentak didaerah rumahnya. Sakura mendengus geli mendengarnya dikiranya apa. Sakura mengela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan keluar dari masjid.

Setiap langkah kaki yang diambil Sakura entah kenapa ada langkah kaki lain yang mengikutinya. Sakura semakin takut lalu dengan cepat ia mengetik pesan kepada Sasuke berulang kali dan ia memutuskan untuk menelpon.

"Kyaaaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrrrt...**

Sasuke baru saja mengendari mobilnya menuju arah rumah. Dilihatnya ponselnya bergetar pelan. Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya lalu mengambil ponselnya dari atas dashboard.

[Sakura]

Kak tolong jemput aku baru saja keluar dari masjid Alim.

[Sakura]

Kak aku takut, ada yang mengikutiku.

[Sakura]

Kak cepatlah datang aku takut sekali kak.

 **Drrttt...**

"Hallo?"

" _ **Kyaaaaa...**_ "

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dan mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Masjid Alim seratus lima puluh meter dari sini. Sasuke segera menginjak gas secara brutal dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat tak peduli sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan orang-orang yang tak sengaja hampir ia tabrak.

Sakura melangkah mundur saat tiga orang pria bertubuh besar yang menatapnya lapar bahkan bau alkohol tercium diudara saat mereka bicara.

"Hallo manis kamu cantik.. hik.. Sekali..." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura berjalan mundur hingga tubuhnya menghantam beton tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Jangan takut sayang!" mereka tertawa keras melihat Sakura yang semakin terpojok seperti tikus yang berhadapan dengan kucing liar.

"Kakak hiks hikss tolong aku hikss..." Sakura terus menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

"Hik..jang..hik..an..takut...hik!" mereka semakin berjalan mendekat dan hendak menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"KAKAK!" raungnya keras penuh ketakutan.

 **Bugh!**

Suara hantaman benda keras terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang susah payah menghajar ketiga pria itu seorang diri dengan bemodal kayu yang di temukan.

 **Trak!**

Kayu yang dipegang Sasuke telempar jauh dan dengan keberaniannya Sasuke menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong.

 **Bugh!**

 **Crash!**

"Aaaaaakh!" salah satu dari mereka berteriak kesakitan karena tangan kanannya diplintir Sasuke cukup keras dan mungkin saja akan patah kalau Sasuke semakin kuat melintirnya. Mereka segera berlari ketakutan setelah salah satu tangan teman mereka yang mungkin patah karena perbuatan Sasuke. Mereka semua kalah melawan Sasuke. Sasuke membuang nafas lega kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang menatapnya takut.

"Sa-"

 **Grep..**

"Hiks..aku takut kak...hiks aku takut..." Sakura menangis tersedu memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke juga menitihkan air matanya. Pasalnya ia juga merasa sangat takut tadi, takut kalau dia akan kehilangan Sakura dari hidupnya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura sama eratnya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Maaf." ungkapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Hiks...Kakak...aku..sang..hiks..at..ta..takut..heeee..hiks..hiks..." Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dan membawa Sakura menuju mobilnya bahkan Sakura enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Sakura, kau tenang saja." kata Sasuke lembut dan Sakura mengangguk lemah dan melepaskan pelukkannya lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

 **Blam.**

Sasuke segera masuk dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Diliriknya Sakura yang masih menangis tersedu. "Tak apa Saku, kita pulang ya." Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum agar Sakura baikan meski sulit ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk Sakura kemudian duduk disamping istrinya itu. "Kalau kamu mau pulang apalagi malam, telpon aku, paman Zuto atau paman Yuu. Mereka akan menjemputmu Sakura." Sakura meminum tehnya sedikit kemudian menaruh gelanya diatas meja nakas, tak peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan bahkan dia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Sakura." panggilnya pelan.

"Aku selalu mengirim pesan sama kakak, minta dijemput tapi kakak tak pernah jemput dan menyuruh paman Zuto dan Yuu untuk menjemputku. Padahal hiks...aku rindu kakak hiks.. apa kakak tidak rindu sama aku..." kata Sakura memohok hati Sasuke dengan dalam.

"Maafkan aku." kata Sasuke menyesal dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Sakura namun tertahan. "Maafkan aku." katanya lagi.

"Gak apa kok, kak. Sakura paham. Sakura hanya gadis yang tidak begitu menguntungkan kakak bahkan mungkin memalukan buat-"

"Sakura-"

"Aku gak kaya, aku bukan anak yang pintar, aku ceroboh hingga bayiku...hiks..hiks.." tak tahan mendengarnya, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dibelakang Sakura.

"Aku..hiks.."

"Cukup Sakura, cukup. Kau adalah istri yang sempurna bagiku, jangan pernah lagi kau berkata seperti itu." kata Sasuke disela tangisnya.

"Hiks..." suara tangis Sakura semakin kencang dan Sasuke hanya mampu memeluk Sakura dan menangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sakura tersenyum manis seraya menghidangkan masakannya untuk Sasuke sarapan. Bibi Suri yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum senang dan membantu Sakura.

"Dimana paman Zuto, paman Yuu dan bibi Suri?" tanya Sasuke heran karena tidak melihat ketiganya dimeja makan. 

"Hmm pagi ini mereka mau makan didapur saja kak, udah aku paksa untuk makan bareng kita tapi mereka gak mau dan bilang biar aku dan kak Sasuke makan berdua aja privasi." jawab Sakura kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ya sudah." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan do'a sebelum makan bersama Sakura lalu setelahnya barulah mereka makan bersama bahkan Sakura tidak malu-malu saat menyuapi Sasuke.

"Makan yang banyak Sakura biar kamu gak kurus."

"Aku gak kurus kak."

"Menurutku kurus." Sakura mempout bibirnya sedikit kesal kemudian makan dengan banyak membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Hari ini kau akan kegedung SMK?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak kak, hari ini aku akan kegedung Basmalah Group. Aku harus mendatangi rapat penting bersama mereka." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama karena aku juga ikut rapat." kata Sasuke setelah meminum air putih yang ada digelas sedangkan Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku sponsor untuk novel mu yang akan dijadikan film, Sakura." mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Novel Assalamulaikum Konoha'kan?" tebak Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Sakura. "Aku membacanya kemarin, sangat bagus." Sakura tersenyum puas mendapat pujian dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kak. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. kupikir novel itu hanya laku beberapa saja karena kurang menarik." kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Sama-sama. Kata siapa kalau novel itu hanya terjual beberapa hn? Aku bahkan tidak menyangkan novel itu segera dicetak lagi sebanyak dua ratus buku dan dijual ke luar negeri padahal baru terbit sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Bahkan buku karya ku tidak sampai seperti dan yang lebih kerennya lagi novel mu yang ini, kini mempunyai rating yang tinggi melampaui karya Lavender." kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura sendiri tak menyangkan mendengar Sasuke begitu banyak bicara pagi ini, mungkin kah Sasuke berusaha untuk lebih terbuka?

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kak." timpal Sakura.

"Bahkan non-muslim banyak yang baca." Sakura terdiam dan melihat iris kelam Sasuke yang fokus melihat sup buatannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah ." ucap Sakura kemudian kembali fokus untuk menghabiskan nasinya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya Sakura segera beranjak membereskan piring dan gelasnya kemudian tersenyum saat Sasuke memakan semua masakannya dengan lahap bahkan sup yang ia buat habis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu didepan." kata Sasuke dan beranjak menuju garasi mobil.

"Iya kak." sahut Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terus memperhatikan slide demi slide yang ditunjukkan di layar proyektor dan mendengarkan presentasi Yahiko dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Uchiha Sasuke juga terlibat dalam pembuatan film ini. Kini sosok suaminya itu sedang duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya membuat Sakura sedikit gugup saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Dan syuting ini akan dilakukan di tiga negara sesuai dengan isi novel yaitu, Indonesia, Jepang, dan Perancis. Untuk Indonesia kita akan fokus ke kota Yogyakarta. Di Jepang kita akan syuting di kota Konoha dan kota Paris, Perancis." kata Yahiko menjelaskan sebuah slide dibelakangnya.

"Artis dan aktor mana saja yang akan kita kontrak untuk film ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aktris dan aktor kami hanya sedikit maka sisanya kami akan mengontrak beberapa aktris dan aktor yang ada di Tokyo." jawab Yahiko.

Rapat terus berlangsung hingga mencapai kesepakatan yang disetujui semua orang yang hadir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang tapi hari ini Sakura tidak memiliki perkerjaan yang berat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya seperti mengedit buku dongeng anak-anak, membuat sampul cover untuk novel dan buku dongeng atau mengisi suara untuk anime terbaru. Dan satu jam yang lalu rapat mengenai filmnya telah selesai kini Sakura berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya dan sesekali ia mengirup udara dengan sangat rakus dan mengehembuskan nafasnya berat.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil besar membawa banyak barang terparkir disamping rumahnya tepatnya didepan sebuah rumah kosong. Beberapa lelaki bertubuh besar dengan seragam yang sama keluar dari dalam rumah kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam mobil dan membawanya masuk kerumah.

Sosok wanita berkerudung biru keluar dari rumah kemudian menghampiri Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat wanita itu.

"Kak Hinata." Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja pindah dan kita tetangga sekarang."

"Kalau begitu asik dong, aku bisa main kesini kalau bosan dirumah."

"Tentu saja Sakura, Emm bagaimana dengan novel mu ku dengar akan dijadikan film."

"Hehehehe iya kak, aku sedikit guguk karena itu."

"Tentu saja ini karya mu yang pertama dijadikan film." Sakura mengangguk setuju dan kedua wanita itu mengobrol masalah rumah dan masakan. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil. Hinata mengajak Sakura untuk masuk namun Sakura menolak dengan halus jadinya mereka hanya duduk ditaman kecil dihalaman rumah.

"Jangan sedih Sakura dan aku yakin Allah pasti akan kembali mengirimkan malaikat kepadamu dan Sasuke lagi." kata Hinata menghibur setelah mendengar curat Sakura.

"Kakak sendiri sedang hamilkan?"

"Iya baru masuk tiga minggu."

"Selamat ya kak."

"Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura apa kau bisa masak kue kering seperti biskuit?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan karena menurut Hinata berbicara tentang bayi didepan Sakura sama saja melukai hati Sakura.

"Bisa ada apa kak?"

"Nanti ajarin kakak ya." Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merenggangkan ototnya yang lelah bukan main kemudian dilepasnya jas dan juga kemeja yang ia kenakan.

 **Cklek.**

Sakura baru saja masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati suaminya kini bertelanjang dada membuatnya pipinya merona bukan main. "Ma-makan malam suda aku siapkan. Apa kakak mau mandi?" kata Sakura gugup.

"Iya aku mau mandi." jawab Sasuke enteng dan hendak melepas celananya juga.

"Tunggu kak!" sergah Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar melepasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Akan aku siapkan air." jawab Sakura dengan cepat lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Sakura yang berwarna merah menyala.

Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam bersama. Sasuke memilih duduk dikursi santai yang menghadap jendela, memperlihatkan langit malam yang indah karena bertabur bintang. "Kemari." katanya pelan dan Sakura berjalan mendekat lalu ditariknya pelan lengan Sakura hingga istrinya itu duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan ragu Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya didada Sasuke dan dengan sangat senang Sasuke menaruh dagunya dikepala Sakura kemudian memeluk istrinya.

"Kakak sudah tahu kalau kak Hinata dan kak Naruto sekarang tetangga kita?" tanya Sakura berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn. Aku tahu karena Naruto pernah mengatakannya padaku mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu." jawab Sasuke.

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan memilih untuk saling diam dan menghangatkan. Sasuke merasa sangat canggung dengan suasana seperti ini hingga dia pun bercerita tentang masalah yang dia dapat beberapa hari ini mengenai proyek besarnya di negara asing. Bagaimana repotnya mengurus semua yang ada bahkan ia pernah terjun langsung kelapangan untuk melihat hasil kerja para buruh.

Sasuke kembali bercerita dan meminta pendapat Sakura tapi tak ada jawaban hingga Sasuke sadar bahwa istrinya sudah tertidur pulas seraya memeluk lengan kanannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian ia pun menutup matanya dan jadilah mereka berdua tidur dikursi santai dengan ribuan bintang menjadi saksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan senangnya Sakura menggendong bayi mungil dengan warna rambut pirang yang diwariskan ayah sang bayi. Diciumnya dahi bayi itu dengan sayang kemudian menyerahkan bayi itu kembali ke ibu sang bayi.

"Boruto sangat lucu dan tampan seperti ayahnya." kata Sakura dan mengelus pipi Boruto, nama bayi yang tadi ia gendong.

"Ya, dia memang sangat mirip dengan Naruto-kun." timpal Hinata dan mencium dahi, hidung dan pipi anaknya.

"Semuanya sudah punya bayi." lirih Sakura. Ia cukup iri melihat Hinata baru saja melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan Sara istri Menma akan segera melahirkan bayi juga. Ino sahabatnya sudah menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu dan ia juga baru saja dapat kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu kini sedang hamil beberapa hari.

"Sakura, aku kekamar dulu ya mau kasih Boruto, asi." pamit Hinata dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Iya kak." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan berusaha untuk tersenyum walau sakit. Ia iri dengan Hinata bahkan ia juga sangat merasa iri dengan para ibu muda lainnya.

Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian Sakura kembali keruang keluarga dimana Sasuke sedang mengobrol asik dengan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau suka manis, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran karena sejak tadi ia melihat Sasuke memakan kue basah yang dibuat istrinya. Yang menurut Naruto sangat manis. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan jika Sasuke menghabiskan semua kue itu tapi yang ia herankan Sasuke tidak suka manis bahkan dulu pernah ia tawari permen manis dan Sasuke menolak dan sekarang? Laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak usia 28 tahun itu tampak lahap memakan kue manis buatan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi entahlah beberapa hari ini aku suka sekali makan manis." jawab Sasuke kemudian meminum air yang sudah disediakan.

"Aneh." gumam Naruto.

"Kak ayo pulang." ajak Sakura dengan wajah lesu.

"Katanya mau lihat Boruto." kata Sasuke saat melihat Sakura datang menghampiri.

"Ayolah kak." rengek Sakura manja.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Naruto kami permisi dulu ya, assalamu'alaikum." pamit Sasuke undur diri.

"Hm'm waalaikum'salam." sahut Naruto lalu mengatar Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari rumah.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah mereka dengan langkah kaki yang sangat pelan. Sasuke hanya dapat diam karena dia sendiri tahu mengapa Sakura seperti ini. Istrinya menginginkan bayi mungil diantara mereka namun sang ilahi belum juga memberikannya kepada mereka. Do'a dan usaha itulah yang terus mereka lakukan.

"Hiks..." Sasuke berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara tangisan anak perempuan. Sakura juga terdiam kemudian Sakura mulai mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Sakura, mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat Sakura berdiri mematung melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning keemasan menangis sambil memegangi lutut yang berdarah.

"Ya Allah, kamu kenapa sayang?" Sakura segera mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok didepan sang gadis mungil dengan paras cantik seperti boneka.

"Tadi aku jatuh." jawabnya dengan isak tangis. Dengan lemah lembut Sakura membersihkan luka gadis kecil dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa.

Sasuke menitihkan air matanya. Sungguh miris melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Lihatlah, kini istrinya itu berusaha untuk menghibur anak itu bahkan suara yang keluar dari mulut istrinya terdengar sangat lembut dan kata 'sayang' selalu terucap.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengusap poni rambutnya kebelakang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya berair pun dengan cepat dia hapus. Dia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena ini.

"Nah udah kan, gak sakitkan." kata Sakura lembut setelah mengikat sapu tangannya dilutut gadis kecil itu.

"Rumah kamu dimana hm? Nanti tante anterin." kata Sakura lagi.

"Dicana." kata gadis kecil itu cadel. Sakura tersenyum gemas melihat anak itu.

"Sini tante gendong biar kaki kamu gak sakit." gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, Sakura dengan senang hati menggendong anak itu dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan mungkin kini istrinya itu sudah lupa dengan keberadaannya karena terlalu memperhatikan gadis kecil itu.

"Ini lumah ku." gadis itu menunjuk sebuah mansion mewah didepan mereka.

"Nona kecil!" seru seorang penjaga gerbang yang baru saja membuka pintu gerbang untuk mobil tuannya yang ingin keluar.

"Mama!" seru gadis itu histeris saat mamanya keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri.

"Hyuuna, kamu dari mana saja sayang?" tanya wanita itu lalu merebut gadis kecil bernama Hyuuna dengan kasar dari dekapan Sakura.

Wanita dengan warna rambut hitam kecoklatan itu menatap Sakura sinis. "Kau mau menculik putriku iyakan?!" bentaknya kesal.

"Ti-tidak, a-ak-ku menolongnya karena kakinya terluka." timpal Sakura dengan suara lemah. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah wanita yang membentak istrinya sebentar kemudian dia berdiri didepan istrinya. Ibu gadis kecil itu merona melihat ketampanan Sasuke bahkan ia sedikit gugup bahkan mulai salah tingkah.

"Kami menemukan putri mu dijalan dengan kaki terluka lalu istriku datang dan mengobati lukanya lalu mengantar putrimu dengan selamat." kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada suara dingin. Wanita itu ber 'o' ria dan sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke telah memiliki istri dan disisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Sakura.

"Aa maafkan aku dan terima kasih telah menolong putriku karena hanya dia yang saat ini aku punya." katanya menyesal.

"Hn. Tak apa kalau begitu kami permisi. Assalamualaikum." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura pelan dan membawa istrinya pergi.

"Makasih tante." seru Hyuuna. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang melihat Hyuuna yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tuan siapa nama anda?" Sasuke terdiam dan menoleh kebelakang sama seperti Sakura.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke kemudian kembali membawa Sakura pergi. Mengabaikan wanita itu yang terkejut bukan main mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Mati aku." katanya prustasi. Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang baru saja menanamkan saham kepada perusahaannya sebayak 50%. Dan hari ini rencananya ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata melihat istrinya terus diam sejak pulang dari rumah Hyuuna. Ia sangat tahu kenapa dengan istrinya tapi mereka tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Sakura harus semangat. Sasuke juga ingin memiliki bayi seperti Naruto dan temannya yang lain tapi kalau ia bersikap sama seperti Sakura mungkin hidup mereka akan hancur. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya membiarkan Sakura sendirian dikamar. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku ingin makan marsmellow." gumam Sasuke kesal seraya menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Mungkin saja marsmellow yang Sakura beli kemarin masih ada.

 **Drrrt...**

Sasuke melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya kemudian digesernya kesamping dengan gambar hijau.

"Assalamulaikum." jawab Sasuke.

" _Waalaikumsalam._ "

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke disela menguyah marsmellow.

" _Jam dua siang ini anda ada pertemuan dengan direkur perusahaan asal Korea_."

"Hn. Aku mengerti." setelah berbicara singkat dengan seketaris pribadinya Sasuke segera menyelesaikan makannya saat ini karena jam yang melingkar ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang.

"Sholat zuhur dulu baru berangkat." katanya kemudian membereskan pelastik marsmellow yang berantakkan diatas meja makan. Sasuke tak percaya ia menghabiskan dua belas marsmellow dengan berbagai rasa buah.

"Aku harus kedokter bisa-bisa aku terkena diabetes." katanya sedikit kesal karena tak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk memakan makanan yang manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengeriyit heran melihat bungkusan marsmellow didalam kulkas. Didalam bungkusan dengan gambar buah-buahan dan panda lucu itu, tinggal lima buah lagi marsmellow. Padahal Sakura kemarin membelinya dengan susah payah karena harus berdesakkan dengan ibu-ibu yang ingin membelinya untuk anak mereka apalagi ini marsmellow yang baru saja dijual dipasar oleh pabrik makanan berlebel halal.

Sakura mengeluarkan bungkusan tersebut dari dalam kulkas lalu duduk dikursi makan.

"Bi, siapa yang menghabiskan marsmellow didalam kulkas?" tanya Sakura saat bibi Suri baru saja muncul dari pintu menuju halaman belakang.

"Aa tadi saya lihat Sasuke-sama yang memakannya." Sakura melotot tak percaya, Sasuke makan marsmellow yang manisnya bukan kepalang yang benar saja.

"Tidak mungkin." kata Sakura tidak percaya kemudian memakan marsmellow rasa coklat.

"Itu benar, Sakura-sama." Sakura terdiam kemudian menguyah marsmellownya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tak percaya ternyata wanita yang tadi membentak istrinya adalah pemilik perusahaan QS Group yang baru saja ia tanami modal. Kini wanita dengan nama lengkap Yoon Myung Eun. Terlihat gugup. Gugup bukan karena ketampanan Sasuke tapi gugup karena takut Sasuke akan membatalkan kerja sama mereka bagaimana pun juga saat ini perusahaannya sedang dalam masa krisis dan butuh dana bantuan.

"Maaf soal yang tadi." kata Myung Eun setelah berdiskusi dengan Sasuke.

"Tak apa." timpal Sasuke datar kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesan jus tomat dan Stroberry Cake. Myung Eun sedikit heran dengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memesan kue manis. Menurut pengalamannya lelaki yang cenderung dingin seperti Sasuke tidak menyukai manis, seperti mendiang suaminya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka kue manis." kata Myung Eun kemudian meminum jus jeruk yang dia pesan.

"Aku tidak suka makan manis." mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Myung Eun mengeriyit bingung. "Tapi beberapa hari ini aku ingin makan manis." lanjutnya. Myung Eun menyeringai tipis. Bagaimanapun juga dulu ia adalah dokter spesialis kandungan sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan menjalakan perusahaan kecil milik suaminya dan berhasil ia kembangkan menjadi perusahaan besar.

"Apa anda menginginkan sesuatu juga seperti ingin makan sesuatu atau menginginkan hal yang diluar kebiasaan anda?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan semua hal yang ia alami beberapa hari terkahir ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya. Myung Eun meminum jusnya seraya menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka manis tapi beberapa hari ini aku ingin sekali memakan makanan yang manis. Dua hari yang lalu aku muntah-muntah. Dan tadi sebelum berangkat kesini aku kembali muntah."

"Maaf." kata Sasuke tidak enak karena bicara soal muntah didepan Myung Eun yang sedang menikmati kue keju.

"Tak apa dan aku sarankan kepada anda untuk segera memeriksakan istri anda ke dokter. Ya mungkin saja apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini benar."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mungkin saja istri anda hamil dan yang mengalami masa ngidam dan muntah itu anda. Itu wajar karena anda ayah biologis. Teman ku juga pernah hamil namun yang ngidam dan muntah-muntah adalah suaminya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Myung Eun tentang kondisinya. Sasuke segera pamit undur diri dan bergegas pulang. Mungkinkah? Itulah kata yang terus terngiang dipikirannya. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bahwa istrinya akan tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kalau ada bayi didalam perut Sakura.

Lampu hijau segera menyala saat lampu merah padam. Sasuke segera melanjutkan laju mobilnya. Ia sedikit mendengus kesal karena mobilnya berada dibelakang sekali barisan bahkan beberapa menit lagi lampu hijau akan padam.

Sasuke tersenyum lega saat mobilnya melawati tiang lampu lalu lintas. Suara sirine mobil polisi berdengung membuat para pengemudia motor dan mobil bergidik mendengar suara itu lalu dari belakang mobil Sasuke, terlihat sebuah mobil box melaju kencang yang disinyalir membawa puluhan kilogram narkoba dan obat-obatan lainnya. Mobil polisi dibelakang mobil box terus mengejar.

"Cih lama sekali." desis pria yang mengemudikan mobil box lalu ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga bamper depan mobilnya menyentuh belakang mobil Sasuke dan karena rasa takut akan ditangkap polisi. Pria itu segera menambrak mobil Sasuke dan melaju kencang. Mobil Sasuke terseret kedepan.

Kepala Sasuke terbentur ke stir. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan meliha mobil box terus mendorong mobilnya kedepan. Sasuke hendak banting stir kekanan kearah lorong namun naas, sebuah mobil avanza hitam mucul dari lorong itu hingga kecelakaan itu tidak dapat dihindari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prang!**

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca. Bibi Suri segera muncul dari dapur dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Biar bibi yang bereskan nyonya." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Pirasat buruk mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Vas bunga itu adalah vas yang ia beli bersama Sasuke saat mereka kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke menyukai vas itu karena ukiran bunga yang ada di vas.

 **Drrrtt...**

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponselnya bergetar. Dilihatnya nama Sasuke tertera dilayar. Sakura tersenyum senang dan menggeser tombol dial.

"Assalamualaikum." jawab Sakura dengan ceria karena sesuai rencana saat Sasuke pulang nanti dia akan membuatkan Sasuke kue bolu coklat dengan keju terselip dibelahan bolunya.

Tak apakan menggoda Sasuke sesekali apalagi saat ini suami esnya itu sedang mau-maunya makan makanan yang manis. Sakura terkikih geli.

Sakura terdiam saat suara yang terdengar dari ponselnya bukan suara Sasuke. Ponsel Sakura terjatuh bersamaan dengan air matanya yang jatuh. Senyum cerianya menghilang dengan cepat. Bibi Suri memungut ponsel Sakura yang jatuh dan mati.

"Sakura-sama ada apa?" tanya bibi Suri bingung sekaligus heran.

"Kak Sasuke, Sasuke. Tidak mungkin." Dan tangis Sakura pun pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini alasan mu menerima proyek di Indonesia dan menyuruh kakak mu ke Swedia hah?!" katanya geram memadang pemuda berambut raven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha Sasuke." katanya memperkenalkan namanya.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"'Sekejam apapun orang tua kepada anaknya, anak tidak boleh berkata kasar atau melawan kepada kedua orang tuanya' itulah kata yang ayahmu katakan padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya, dialah Uchiha Sasuke leluhurku dan kata ayah dia sangat mirip denganku mangkanya ia menamaiku sama dengannya dan dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang dunia shinobi ke 4. Ayah ku berharap bahwa diriku bisa seperti dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menikah tak salah Sasuke dan jangan salahkan rezeki yang belum cukup lalu tidak menikah karena Allah akan mengatur rezeki mu ketahuilah jika kau menikah namun belum ada rezeki yang cukup maka Allah pasti akan memberinya meski tidak sekarang tapi nanti. Dengan syarat usaha dan do'a tentunya. " Sasuke mengangguk paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semoga Allah selalu melindungi dan menjaga mereka berdua terutama cinta mereka yang begitu suci." kata Hidan tulus seraya menepuk bahu Kizahi pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan mendapatkan kamu lagi Sakura bagaimana pun caranya, kau adalah milikku." katanya dengan penuh kayakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, tunggulah aku Sasuke-kun." katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka malaikat kecil Allah."

.

.

.


	13. Epilog

anyva : Tidak apa asal tidak berbuat yang macam-macam bahkan pria yang melakukan ta'aruf boleh melihat calonnya dengan cara diam-diam tanpa calonnya ketahui asal itu niatnya hanya untuk tahu kepribadian dan juga wajah calonnya.

Terima kasih reviewsnya :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks...Hiks..ibuuuu..." seorang gadis kecil berkerudung putih menangis. Kedua tangannya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Gadis itu tadi sedang asik mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna kuning hingga menerobos semak-semak dan jatuh kearah jurang tapi dengan sigap gadis itu meraih ranting kayu yang ada diujung tebing.

Dia menangis menyesali perbuatannya, seharusnya saat ini dia sedang menikmati festival bunga Sakura yang berguguran didekat hutan ini bersama ayah dan ibunya tapi dia malah memilih menjauh untuk mengejar kupu-kupu yang menurutnya cantik.

Gadis itu semakin kencang menangis karena kedua tangannya sudah memerah dan karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya gadis itu pun melepaskan pegangannya pada ranting namun sebuah tangan dengan cepat meraih tangan kanannya sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh kedalam jurang.

"Hiksss..." kedua kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang emerald yang begitu teduh seperti hijaunya hutan. Sementara itu sepesang onyx yang dimiliki sang penolong sedikit terpesona dengan emerald didepannya tapi kesadarannya kembali dengan cepat saat suara isakan kembali terdengar.

Anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun itu berusaha untuk menarik tangan gadis kecil yang hampir jatuh kejurang yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai kecil.

"Shhh.." anak itu berdesis dan terus berusaha untuk membawa mengangkat gadis kecil hingga naik keatas tepi jurang dan berhasil maka dengan cepat anak itu membawa gadis itu menjauh dari tepi jurang sebelum mereka berdua jatuh kejurang karena tanah itu bisa saja longsor kapan saja.

"Hiks...hikss..."

"Sudah tidak apa, jangan menangis." anak laki-laki itu berusaha untuk menghibur gadis kecil yang duduk didepannya, tubuh sang gadis terlihat gemetar ketakutan yang sangat mendalam kemudian dilihatnya pergelangan kaki gadis kecil itu terluka sehingga dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru muda lalu mengelap luka dikaki gadis kecil itu lalu diikatnya pelan agar darahnya tidak mengalir lagi.

"Hei jangan nangis lagi, udah. Sekarang kamu mau kemana? Kakak antar ya..." ujarnya lemah lembut sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk.

Anak lelaki berambut raven itu berusaha membantu gadis kecil untuk berdiri tapi sepertinya agak sulit karena tubuh gadis kecil itu masih gemetaran dan juga kaki kanannya luka hingga dia berinisiatif untuk menggendong gadis kecil dipunggungnya dan gadis itu tidak menolak sama sekali.

"Aku gak mau lagi kejal kupu-kupu." ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang kecil dan logat khas anak kecil sementara itu anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, sepertinya kamu juga datang ke festival ini kan? Pasti orang tua mu sangat cemas." gadis kecil bermata emerald itu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Akan aku antar sampai didekat stand boneka lalu baru kita cari ayah dan ibumu." gadis itu kembali mengangguk dan keduanya keluar dari hutan menuju tempat festival bunga Sakura yang di adakan didekat hutan.

"Itu ayah dan ibu." ucapnya senang saat melihat kedua orang tuanya terlihat lari sana-sini mencarinya. Anak laki-laki itu akhirnya pergi menemui orang tua gadis kecil yang sudah dia selamatkan dan mengatakan semuanya dan kedua orang tua gadis yang dia selamatkan, berterima kasih dengan sangat kepada dirinya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan hendak pergi tapi gadis itu kecil itu memanggilnya dan memberikan sebuah gelang dengan liontin bunga Sakura kepadanya.

"Hn." gumamnya tidak mengerti. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Itu gelang kecayanganku, gelang itu untuk kakak, makacih ya kak..." gadis itu membungkukkan badannya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memegang kalung cantik yang diberikan gadis kecil tadi.

"Sakura." gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil lalu memandangi punggung gadis itu yang sedang digendong ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Ingin Menikah**

 **Chapters 13**

 **Pair . SasuSaku.**

 **Rate . T**

 **Genre . Islami . Romance**

 **Discalimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By**

 **Author**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 03 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka cepat menampakan sepasang onyx yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Gambaran masa lalu yang sudah tidak pernah dia ingat lagi muncul kepermukaan, membangunkannya dari tidur yang cukup lama.

Dia tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai kejadian yang dia alami beberapa belas tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakan bahkan ingatannya saat menyelamatkan gadis kecil bermata emerald pun hilang karena benturan keras yang terjadi dikepala belakang. Tapi sekarang dia ingat semuanya. Gadis kecil yang dia selamatkan, mungkinkah Sakura? Sakura, istri sahnya?

 **Tit... Tit..Tit...**

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung terdengar nyaring dari sebelah ranjang tempat dia tidur dan masker oksigen yang dia gunakan tampak berembun. Sasuke melepasnya karena kurang nyaman dan gerakan itu terhenti saat di lihatnya, Sakura tertidur sambil duduk disebelah kanannya.

Seulas senyum dia tampilkan lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya melepas masker oksigen.

"Haaa..." Sasuke bernafas lega dan menaruh masker itu keatas meja nakas. Sesaat Sasuke kembali ingat kenapa dia bisa disini, dia mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini 16 tahun yang lalu. Tapi saat itu dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan anak kucing yang berada ditengah jalan raya. Dan Sasuke tertabrak mobil mewah yang saat itu melaju kencang dan akhirnya dia terpental jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sambil memeluk kucing yang dia selamatkan.

Dan kucing itu selamat tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia koma hingga satu bulan lamanya dan ingatan Sasuke menghilang. Sasuke memelihara kucing yang dia selamatkan hingga saat ini kucing itu masih hidup.

Sasuke mencoba untuk bangun dengan hati-hati lalu kedua pasang matanya melihat ponsel milik Sakura tergeletak diatas meja nakas lalu diraihnya dan melihat tanggal.

"Tiga hari." gumamnya pelan dan menaruh ponsel Sakura kembali keatas nakas.

"Dia pasti lelah." gumam Sasuke lalu melepas semua selang yang melekat ditubuhnya kecuali infus kemudian turun dari atas ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati agar Sakura tidak bangun lalu di gendongnya Sakura ala bridal dan membaringkan tubuh Sakura ketempat tidur kemudian menyelimutinya menggunakan selimut agar istrinya itu tidak kedinginan.

Ini masih pukul enam pagi dan Sasuke tidak tahu harus apa jadi dia memilih untuk duduk disofa. Tiga hari tebaring ditempat tidur membuat tubuhnya kaku bahkan tadi dia sampai tak sanggup menggendong Sakura. Sakura tidak berat sama sekali tapi karena semua otot tubuhnya kaku.

Sasuke memijit dahinya yang terasa sedikit pening lalu menyenderkannya kesandaran sofa agar lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendesah pelan dan bangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa sangat nyaman. Tadi sesudah sholat subuh dia duduk dan tidur disamping ranjang tapi sekarang dia malah terbaring diatas ranjang.

 _Tunggu... Kok..?_ batin Sakura bingung kemudian dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat keselilinging ruang dan disana Sasuke sedang duduk disofa sambil menikmati kopi hitam.

"Kak Sasuke." ucapnya pelan lalu turun dari atas ranjang. Mendengar namanya yang dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah bangun.

Sakura duduk disebelahnya dan tanpa diduga Sakura langsung memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.. Alhamdullillah." ucap Sakura senang. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Sakura sambil mengelus punggung istrinya yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Maaf." ucapnya pelan dan Sakura malah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kakak, baik-baik sajakan? Ap-"

"Jangan menangis." pinta Sasuke seraya mengusap air mata di sudut mata dan pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku hiks...A-"

"Sudah." Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura pelan sambil menarik kedua sudut bibir Sakura agar tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau kau menangis dan aku mau kau tersenyum." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kapan kakak bangun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jam enam tadi." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kakak lapar?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." kedua pipi Sakura merona seketika mendengar Sasuke memintanya untuk mengganti cara dia memanggil.

"Ha-ha-ha'i." Sakura mengangguk dengan perasaan gugup. Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke lagi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. Sakura mundur dan melihat sepesang onyx Sasuke yang menatap emeraldnya dalam.

 **Deg... Deg... Deg...**

Wajah Sakura semakin merah karena ulah Sasuke bahkan jantungnya terus berpacu cepat tak terkendali.

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Sakura perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aishiteru Sakura." ucap Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Semakin dekat dan kedua bibir itu hanya berjarak beberapa mili lagi.

 **Cklek.**

"Selamat pagi!" seru seorang suster yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa meja dorong kecil dan seorang dokter laki-laki berjalan dibelakang suster.

Lantas keduanya menjauhkan diri. Suster berambut pirang itu terkejut karena dia baru saja menganggu acara romantis pasiennya.

"Baka." umpat dokter muda itu kepada suster yang tak lain ada asistennya sendiri.

"Hehehe.. Gomenasai." ujarnya dengan wajah merah sambil membungkukkan badan didepan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami." ujar dokter laki-laki itu dengan segala hormat karena bagaimana'pun juga ini kesalahan asistennya yang langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ti-tidak apa." timpal Sakura.

"Jadi Sasuke-san sudah sadar ya." ujar dokter ramah.

Suster tadi membawa satu mangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas air putih lalu menaruhnya diatas meja sedangkan Sasuke mulai diperiksa dokter.

Suster segera membereskan tempat tidur pasien setelah menaruh makanan dan setelah keduanya selesai mereka pamit undur diri meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura lagi didalam ruang inap.

"Sasuke-kun makan dulu nanti baru minum obat." kata Sakura lembut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sesekali tersenyum melihat beberapa teman-temannya yang datang menjenguk termasuk Naruto dan istri. Paman dan bibi Sakura datang bersama Yahiko dan Yugao. Kedua orang tuanya juga ada dan ada yang sedikit membuat Sasuke heran. Kakaknya, Itachi mengajak seorang wanita cantik berkerudung toska bahkan Haruna tidak segan memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan ummi.

Semua sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura yang datang segera pamit undur diri setelah satu jam mereka duduk disini sambil mengobrol ria.

"Nah Sasuke, ini Izumi. Ya bisa dibilang calon sih." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum malu. Hari ini Itachi sengaja datang bersama Izumi untuk memperkenalkan Izumi kepada kedua orang tuanya dan juga Sasuke. Memang ini bukan momen yang tepat tapi tak apa karena mereka datang untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke bahkan sehari sebelum Sasuke kecelakaan, dia sudah membicarakan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Itachi dan Izumi bertemu dengan cara yang tidak terlalu dibilang bagus lalu keduanya bertemu di mall, saat gadis itu sedang menemani temannya belanja. Dan tak lama mereka kembali bertemu untuk ketiga kali saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan saat ingin makan siang dia restoran yang sama dan berkahir dengan makan bareng.

Dan mungkin inilah yang disebut jodoh, sejak hari itu mereka bertukar kontak nomor lalu sering saling menyapa lewat pesan singkat. Dan tanpa disengaja mereka kembali bertemu untuk ke empat kali.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Itachi yang tampak gugup karena memperkenalkan sosok Izumi.

"Izumi." Izumi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Shizune, bibi Sakura dan ini paman Sakura, Iruka." Shizune memperkenalkan dirinya dan suaminya.

"Yugao."

"Yahiko." kedua pasutri itu juga ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dan Izumi pun ikut tersenyum karena dia disambut baik oleh keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Haruna, mau adek!" seru Haruna cukup keras membuat abi dan calon umminya kaget bukan main bahkan wajah keduanya merah seketika.

Suara tawa terdengar dari Yahiko karena mendengar seruan Haruna begitupun juga dengan Sakura dan yang lain ikut tertawa juga.

"Haruna." ucap Itachi sambil mengapit hidung mancung milik Haruna dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. "Haluna mauuu adeeeeekkk..." ucap Haruna manja dan Itachi belum juga melepaskan hidung Haruna dan saat bibirnya mencium dahi dan kedua pipi tembem Haruna barulah dia lepas hidung mancung Haruna.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke pelan. Sakura yang sejak tadi tertawa bersama Yahiko, berhenti tertawa dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura membuat semua orang yang tadi tertawa berhenti sejenak.

"Kau hamil?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Sasuke-kun tahu dari mana?" tanya Sakura pelan dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Insting seorang ayah." jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Kemarin Sakura pingsan dan kata dokter dia hamil tapi baru beberapa hari jadi harus dijaga dengan baik." timpal Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih." katanya bahagia kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Cieeeee..." seru Yahiko dan sukses memecahkan suasana yang tadi sempat terasa canggung.

"Yugao-chan, aku juga mau punya anak lagi." ujar Yahiko manja dengan kedipan mata mautnya. Yugao membuang muka karena malu apalagi wajahnya yang memerah.

Haruna tertawa melihat tingkah Yahiko dan akhirnya Haruna kembali merayu abinya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Abiiii..."

"Yugaooo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Delapan bulan sudah sejak kejadian dimana Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama tiga hari. Kini kadungan Sakura sudah mendekati bulan kelahiran. Sasuke'pun semakin lebih memperhatikan keadaan Sakura dan selalu pulang cepat dan sejak usia kandungan nya menginjak delapan bulan semua kegiatan Sakura di liburkan dan ini karena Sasuke yang khawatir. Sakura saat ini sudah berkerja di UNICHI sebagai dosen yang mengajar jurusan Sejarah Islam dan tetap menjadi penulis di Forum Sastra Muslim Konoha.

Dan inilah jadinya hari-hari Sakura. Sakura hanya duduk diberanda sambil membaca dan menghapal Al-Qur'an karena dia sangat berharap kalau nanti anaknya juga seorang penghapal Al-Qur'an seperti ayahnya bahkan keduanya setuju jika nanti anak mereka akan mereka sekolahkan di Al-Azhar Cairo dari SD nya sampai lulus Universitas dan untuk tempat tinggal. Anak mereka akan tinggal bersama Uchiha Izuna, sepupu Sasuke yang saat ini menetap di Cairo.

Sakura mengakhiri hapalannya saat suara azan Isya berkumandang. Sakura kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan mengambil air wudhu untuk melaksanakan sholat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah jam sepuluh malam tapi Sasuke tak kunjung pulang. Sakura sudah diberitahu Sasuke bahwa malam ini dia lembur dan mungkin akan pulang larut karena ada proyek pembangunan didaerah Iwa. Tapi Sakura masih setia duduk dikursi tamu menunggu suaminya. Sesekali Sakura memainkan ponselnya untuk melihat sosmed agar tidak bosan. Setelah tiga jam tadi dia habiskan untuk menghapal, sekarang dia berseluncur di sosmed.

Sakura membuka Ig lalu memposting fotonya bersama Sasuke saat musim gugur, keduanya terlihat begitu serasi. Tak lama setelahnya banyak yang memberi love dan komentar yang mengatakan keduanya begitu serasi lalu Sakura kembali memposting vidionya bersama teman-teman SMK disaat jam kosong. Mereka terlihat ceria dan saling melempar lelucon dan ada pula yang membuat puisi cinta dan langsung disorak'i para penulis lainnya karena puisi itu sangat terdengar romantis dan mengena dihati.

Sakura membuka akun Ig milik Sasuke. Banyak gambar menarik dan foto profilnya foto Sakura dan Sasuke dulu saat mereka menikah. Di akun Sasuke banyak terdapat foto pemandangan kota-kota yang Sasuke abadikan melalui kamera SLR. Ada pemandangan kota Madinah dan Mekkah lalu juga Cairo. Kota Paris, disore hari, kota Beijing dimusim semi dan masih banyak lagi lalu mata Sakura terlihat bersinar kagum melihat seekor anak kucing yang sedang duduk bersama burung merpati putih didepan masjidil haram, keduanya menundukan kepala seperti sujud.

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu menutup Ig dan mematikan data seluluer ponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan Sakura mulai mengantuk.

"Aku gak boleh tidur, nanti kalau Sasuke-kun pulang gimana." kata Sakura pelan sambil terus membuang rasa kantuknya tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku tidur didekat pintu sajalah, nanti kalau Sasuke-kun mengetuk pintu maka aku akan terbangun. " ujar Sakura setelah mendapat ide lalu dia mulai mengambil bantalan kursi lalu duduk didepan pintu dengan bantal yang dia gunakan untuk menganjal punggungnya agar tidak mengenai dinding dan Sakura memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

Jam dinding terus berputar dan menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Sebuah mobil ferari hitam berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sasuke. Sosok Sasuke keluar dari mobil itu dan tak lupa dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada salah satu teman bisnisnya yang sudah mau mengantarnya pulang kerumah karena mobilnya sendiri saat ini ada di bengkel karena ada kerusakan.

Sasuke hendak mengetuk pintu rumah tapi kalau dia mengetuk pintu dan membangunkan Sakura yang sedang tidur membuatnya tidak tega, apalagi istrinya itu sedang hamil tua dan lagi ketiga pekerjanya yang ada dirumah, mereka semua lelah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu membaringkan diri didepan pintu untuk tidur dan tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka tidur bersama dan hanya terhalangi oleh sebuah pintu kayu. Para bintang yang malam ini sedang berjaga hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan keduanya bahkan para malaikat'pun mungkin saat ini ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Azan Subuh berkumandang, Sakura bangun lalu mengambil air wudhu begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang ada diluar, dia mengambil air wudhu menggunakan air keran yang ada didekat taman.

Kemudian Sakura sholat didekat pintu karena dia masih menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dan setelah dia sholat'pun Sasuke belum juga pulang sementara itu diluar Sasuke juga baru selesai sholat dan tanpa mereka ketahui pula mereka sholat bersama tadi.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu karena dia yakin Sakura dan yang lain pasti sudah bangun.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sakura ria dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tampak senang melihat kepulangannya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Maaf Saku, aku sangat sibuk." jawab Sasuke bohong padahal dia sudah lama pulang.

"Sasuke-kun sudah sholat?"

"Sudah tadi dimasjid." jawab Sasuke sedikit berbohong karena dia tadi sholat didekat pintu rumah karena jarak rumahnya dengan masjid cukup jauh dan dia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan jauh apalagi dia sedang sangat lelah dan sedikit merasa kedinginan. Karena pada hari-hari biasanya Sasuke memang sering sholat berjemaah di masjid disaat subuh kalau dia tidak merasa lelah karena tuntutan perkerjaan.

"Ayo kak masuk, aku akan buatkan sarapan untuk kakak." Sasuke tersenyum kecil tanpa Sakura ketahui. Sasuke menutup pintu sebelum Sakura menarik tangannya menuju kamar mereka.

"Kakak mandi dulu dan aku buat sarapan." Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju kemudian Sakura menyiapkan air hangat untuknya.

"Arigatou." ucap Sasuke setelah Sakura selesai menyiapkan air untuknya mandi.

"Doitashimemashite." sahut Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum puas saat Sasuke memakan sarapan yang dia buat dengan sangat lahap dan itu wajar karena perut Sasuke kosong sejak pukul tiga sore dan hanya di isi dengan sepotong roti dan beberapa gelas kopi.

"Alhamdullillah. Terima kasih untuk makanan nya." ujar Sasuke setelah selesai makan.

"Aku senang kalau kakak suka dan oh ya hari kakak kerja gak?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Sasuke mengkoreksi.

Sakura nyengir karena dia belum terbiasa memanggil Sasuke dengan nama. Karena menurut Sakura, orang yang usianya lebih tua darinya harus dihormati dan dipanggil kakak kalau usia mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak berkerja dan bagaimana kalau hari ini aku menemai mu cek up?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah setelah itu temani aku beli ice cream coklat ya?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tak masalah." jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan keputusan keduanya, mereka tidak mau mengetahui jenis kelamin anak mereka karena nanti biar kejutan saja, laki-laki atau perempuan mereka akan terima dengan senang hati.

Setelah cek up. Sasuke membawa Sakura jalan-jalan ditaman kota karena kebetulan saat ini sedang musim semi dan bunga-bunga Sakura sedang bermerkaran dengan indah.

Keduanya berjalan di jalan setapak yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Beberapa pengunjung yang mengenali mereka hanya bisa menyapa karena bagaimana pun juga mereka mengerti kalau keduanya ingin sedang bersama dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura kesalah satu kursi yang tepat dibawah pohon bunga plam berwarna putih. Sasuke ikut mendudukan diri disamping Sakura, keduanya memandangi danau buatan yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bahagia dan haru.

"Saat aku usia 12 tahun aku pernah kecelakaan untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing." ujar Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Aku hilangan ingatan tapi saat aku kecelakaan kemarin, aku mengingat semuanya." lanjutnya. Sakura memang pernah mendengar isu bahwa Sasuke pernah kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan seekor kucing dari para fans Sasuke tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaan itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari saku jaket yang dia kenakan lalu menunjukkannya kepada Sakura. "Aku pernah menyelamatkan gadis kecil usia 4 tahunan mungkin, dia hampir jatuh ke jurang dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dia memberikan gelangnya padaku, aku menyimpan gelang itu didalam lemari tepatnya didalam kotak dimana aku biasa menyimpan barang-barang berhargaku, saat aku amnesia aku lupa dengan gelang itu lalu ibuku mengatakan semuanya dan aku kembali menyimpan gelang itu didalam kotak dan karena liontin dari gelang itu adalah bunga Sakura, jadi aku menamai gadis itu Sakura." ujar Sasuke menceritakan semua kisah dari gelang yang saat ini dia genggam.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil setelah Sasuke selesai bercerita. Dipandanginya lama kedua onyx milik Sasuke, menyelami keindahan serta kelembutan dari sinar yang dipancarkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini takdir atau apa, aku tidak tahu, saat ini aku harus senang atau tidak tapi sepertinya aku harus senang karena aku menikah dengan penyelamatku. Aku suka dengan matanya yang selalu menatapku lembut, aku suka saat dia tersenyum dan aku tidak mau melupakannya, aku memberinya gelangku, gelang kesayangku tepatnya. Agar dia selalu mengingatku dan aku mengingatnya melalui sapu tanganya." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari tas selempang kecil miliknya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

Di sapu tangan itu terukir bordir huruf US berwarna biru dongker. "Saat aku melihat mu pertama kali di tv, aku kira itu kau tapi aku ragu, mata kalian sama, senyum kalian sama dan sejak saat itu aku selalu menyukai mu dan membeli semua buku yang kau tulis saat orang-orang bertanya kenapa kamu suka Sasuke-san maka jawabanku aku menyukai semua karya-karyanya dan itu memang benar, aku menyukai semua karya mu. Dan aku tidak pernah bilang kesemua orang karena kau mirip dengan penyelamatku beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Karena aku tidak mau dianggap aneh atau apa."

"Lalu saat kita menikah, kau pun tidak mengingat gadis kecil yang kau tolong, mungkin kau lupa, itulah yang aku pikirkan dan setelah kau bercerita tadi akhirnya aku mengerti." ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang hanya terdiam mendengar semua ceritanya.

"Aku mencintaimu tulus karena Allah, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap belaian lembut tangan Sakura yang menyentuh wajahnya, lalu kedua onyx itu kembali terbuka dan melihat sepasang emerlad hijau didepannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Takdir cinta kita telah di tulis-Nya dengan begitu indah, Sakura." katanya penuh cinta dan syukur.

"Terpisah dan tak bertemu belasan tahun, akhirnya Dia kembali mempertemukan kita dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan, sebuah ikatan yang begitu indah dan menentramkan jiwa setiap insan yang menjalaninya." jawab Sakura.

"Mulai saat ini aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia bersamaku."

"Begitu pula dengan ku, aku akan selalu setia kepada mu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memeluk Sakura sayang begitu juga dengan Sakura yang ikut membalas pelukan sayang dari suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dibawah guguran bunga Sakura, cinta kita bersemi dan akan terus bersemi meski begitu banyak musim yang menerjang tapi cinta kita akan terus bertahan karena cinta kita telah di lindungi oleh-Nya dan karena kuasa-Nya lah kita bersatu._

 _Cinta begitu suci jika kau jaga karena saat kau menjaga cinta mu maka Allah akan menjaga kekasihmu. Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga cinta mu maka kekasihmu juga tidak bisa menjaga cintanya padamu._

 _Sungguh kekasihmu adalah cerminan mu jika kau berbuat sedemikian rupa maka dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mu._

 _Jagalah cinta mu wahai saudara/saudariku, jangan kau berikan cinta kepada orang yang belum sah bagimu._

 _Dengan keyakinan dan dengan berserah diri kepada-Nya, kau akan mendapatkan ketenangan jiwa dan raga._

 _Yakinlah pada-Nya bahwa Dia sedang mempersiapkan kekasihmu dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk mu jika kau juga mempersiapkan diri dengan baik pula._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada-chan ayo bangun!" seru Haruna sambil setengah berteriak membangunkan Sarada yang masih setia bersembunyi didalam selimut.

Sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu kamar dan melihat Haruna masih keras kepala membangunkan Sarada.

"Haruna-chan, kalau adik mu tidak mau bangun yang sudah biarkan saja lagipula dia masih terlalu kecil untuk puasa." ujar Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau turun mau bantu ibu dan bibi serta nenek masak." sahut Haruna ria sambil turun dari atas ranjang.

"Tunggu aku juga mau ikut puasa!" seru Sarada dan melepaskan selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Umur mu masih enam tahun Sarada tidak apa kalau belum mau." kata Sasuke. Haruna tertawa geli melihat Sarada yang menggembungkan pipi.

"Abiiiiii..." katanya merajuk. "Aku sudah bangun." lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah sini sayang." kata Sasuke menghampiri Sarada yang cemberut lalu menggendong Sarada dalam dekapannya.

"Ayo kita turun." ucap Sasuke.

"Iyaaaa.." sahut keduanya senang.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Fugaku, mereka semua menginap di mansion Uchiha selama bulan puasa termasuk keluarga Sakura, paman Iruka dan bibi Shizune ikut menginap bahkan Yahiko beserta keluarga juga ikut. Dan jadilah mansion Uchiha akan ramai selama bulan puasa, para pelayan pun ikut senang merasakan kebahagian yang ada didalam mansion.

Sarada bersama dengan sepupunya yang lain duduk didepan tv sambil menonton kartun pagi sedangkan Haruna membantu di dapur tapi berakhir didepan tv karena semua orang dewasa didapur memintanya untuk menjaga semua adik-adiknya. Lalu para pria sedang duduk diberanda sambil mengobrol masalah para pria.

Haruna tersenyum melihat kedua adik tirinya yang tampak akur sedang menonton sambil berbaring, keduanya masih berusia lima tahun dan keduanya ngotot mau ikut puasa. Mereka bernama Kazuta dan Kazuki, mereka tampan seperti abinya.

Lalu ada Namikaze Salsabila dan Namikaze Adam, mereka putri dan putra dari Namikaze Yahiko dan Namikaze Yugao. Haruna sangat memastikan bahwa mansion ini akan sangat terasa ramai dan akan sunyi kalau Ramadan telah berakhir. Haruna tersenyum sendu tapi dia tidak boleh sedih karena saat ini bukan waktunya bersedih, ini waktunya semua merasa bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruna baru saja menyelesaikan hapalannya bersama Sarada bahkan adik kembarnya langsung tidur setelah hapalan juz tiga puluh sedangkan Haruna sudah hapal tujuh juz dan Sarada lima juz.

Sementara itu Sasuke langsung pergi keperpustakaan yang ada dimansion setelah anak-anaknya menyetor hapalan dan kenapa Sasuke bilang mereka semua anak-anaknya karena bagi Sasuke, anak Itachi adalah anak dia juga.

"Nee-chan aku capek." keluh Sarada sambil uring-uringan di karpet berbulu bersama sikembar.

"Haru-nee Sara-chan ayo ikut kami, mau main gak?" seru Adam dari pintu yang menyambungkan ruang keluarga dengan beranda.

"Eh main apa?" tanya Haruna.

"Main mencari harta karun, harta karunnya sudah disembunyikan oleh abiku jadi kita tinggal cari saja ini petanya." ujar Adam sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas HVS yang sudah digambari oleh Yahiko. Haruna tersenyum geli melihat gambaran paman Yahiko yang lebih mirip gambaran anak TK.

"Ayo kita main, ayo Sarada." ajak Haruna.

Mereka berempat bermain dihalaman belakang rumah sambil memegang peta, Salsabila, Adam, Haruna dan Sarada mereka tampak senang.

Sementara itu Yahiko melihat mereka semua dari balkon kamar yang dia tempati.

"Kau membuat games apa untuk mereka anata?" tanya Yugao yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Sebaiknya kau membantu ku berpikir saja Yugao, karena selama bulan puasa aku akan membuatkan mereka games agar mereka tidak merasa bosan." Yugao tersenyum geli kemudian mengikuti kegiatan suaminya yaitu melihat anak-anaknya dan anak Sasuke serta Itachi sedang bermain dihalaman rumah.

Karena Haruna dan Sarada itu cukup jenius maka Yahiko telah menambah sebuah rangkaian kata-kata agar keduanya berpikir lebih keras lagi.

"Benda selanjutnya adalah dia berbentuk segi empat diatasnya ada banyak bintang kalau diputar tongkat boneka kecil nanti dia bernyanyi." ujar Adam bingung membaca pesan yang terdapat didalam kotak yang baru saja mereka temukan dibawah pohon bungan plam.

"Aku tahu itu kotak musik yang ada di ruang bermain, kan langit-langit ruang bermain banyak stiker bintang." ujar Haruna lalu mereka berempat berlarian menuju ruang bermain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeee udah beduk, ayo kita buka!" seru si kembar Uchiha kecil dari depan tv karena azan telah berkumandang lalu mereka semua berkumpul diruang makan untuk memecahkan puasa.

"Alhamdullillah hari ini kita telah menyelesaikan puasa dihari pertama, semoga dihari selanjutnya kita diberi kesehatan dan mampu melanjutkan puasa hingga berakhirnya bulan puasa." ujar Fugaku setelah mereka sudah duduk rapi didepan meja makan.

"Amin." ucap mereka semua mengamini perkataan Fugaku.

"Ayo kita membaca do'a sebelum berbuka." kata Fugaku.

"Allahumalakasumtu wabika amantu waala riskika aftortu birohmatika ya arhama rohimin."

"Yeeeee bukaaaaa..." seru sikembar lagi. Susana meja makan pun terasa begitu ramai dan penuh dengan kehangatan yang meruah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


	14. Promosi

Suka dengan karya Mitsuki HimeChan yang islami? Mau baca karyanya yang lain? Follow dan lihat akun wattpadnya : @MitsukiHimeChan

Disana banyak fanfic, terutama SasuFemNaru, jika kalian tidak menyukai SasuFemNaru, lihat saja karya SasuSakunya karena dalam waktu dekat, Mitsuki akan mempublikasikan karya islami SasukSaku terbaru berjudul "Cinta Suci SasuSaku" tertarik untuk baca? kunjungi akun wattpadnya ya :) :)


End file.
